Regrets and Mistakes
by Lizbeth2003
Summary: After the death of her son, Elizabeth faces the challenges of moving on with her life, until some old friends return to help her. When danger looms, will her loved ones be safe from her mistakes and will she will able to move on from her past regrets.
1. Chapter 1

** The docks were deserted as she silently wandered around. Usually pier 52 was empty, and that was exactly why Elizabeth Webber had walked there. She wanted nothing more than to be alone tonight. She had dropped Cameron off with Robin and Patrick and had headed to a place to be alone and think.**

** The waves lapping at the wooden docks helped calm her nerves. Her life had taken a horrible turn in the last year and she was really feeling the stress. First, Jake had been hit and killed. Her heart was still breaking over the lose of her youngest son. Then Lucky had left on a trip of self discovery. While Elizabeth had no problem with him leaving, it angered her on behalf of Cam. Her eldest son was just as confused and hurting as everyone else, then the only male figure he had ever had for father had abandoned him. Lastly, watching Jason marry Sam McCall, the woman who had tormented his son, was enough to spark rage within her.**

** Shrugging her tense shoulders, she eased down on the docks and sat close to the water's edge. She was hoping that sitting alone and calming herself would help ease the pain that was tearing her up inside. Wishing that the whole last year had been a dream, she sighed as tears started down her cheeks.**

** She jumped when a hand touched her back and whirled around. Her large, scared eyes jumped up to the man's face standing above her. Shocked at the person standing above her, Elizabeth slowly stood and walked into their open arms.**

** "I've missed you so much," she murmured softly.**

** "I have missed you too. You could have called me, hell, you should have called me. I would have flown straight here, Liz."**

** Sobs broke free that she had been holding in for months. As the dam broke free, Elizabeth clung to him. "Oh, God!"**

** Francis Corelli tightened his hold on Elizabeth and comforted her the best he could. When the sobs finally eased up, he gently pulled her face up to see her eyes. Running a hand gently over the damp tracks on her cheeks, Francis smiled sadly at her. "Elizabeth, it is ok to break down. You needed to, kiddo. You can't hold everything in."**

** "I have to be strong for Cam."**

** "Oh, Liz, he just needs you whole, that is all."**

** Smiling slightly, she nodded. "I know. What are you doing here, Francis? It has been over eight years since I seen you last."**

** Wrapping an arm around her slim shoulder, Francis started walking them in the direction of of his car. "Um, I heard from someone what had been happening here the last couple years. I knew that you could use someone that was in your corner completely. I came as soon as I heard, Liz."**

** "I am so happy that you are here. You have no idea how alone I have felt."**

** Kind brown eyes searched her sapphire one's. "It is what friends do. I know that we haven't kept in touch regularly, but I value our friendship, Liz." Kissing the top of her head, he led her to his car silently. He could feel some of the tension easing from her body and was happy that he had made the right choice to return.**

** Francis drove Elizabeth back to her house and watched her movements. He could tell that him being here was helping her a lot, and he only wished that he had known what had happened earlier. When he was approached about coming back to Port Charles and looking out for her and Cameron, he had been wary until he had been told the entire story. After hearing that, his only concern was getting to her before something else happened.**

** "I should go check into a hotel," he told her as she settled on the couch.**

** "What? No! I have plenty of room, Francis. Stay here until you find somewhere permanent. There is no need to waste money on a hotel room," she protested.**

** He smiled, mentally thanking her for not changing throughout the years. He had had no intention of leaving the young woman alone. "Are you sure, Elizabeth?"**

** She nodded. "I am positive, Francis. There is only Cam and myself here, although he is staying with friends of mine tonight. I have two extra bedrooms that are at your disposal." She paused and licked her lips. "When are you leaving?"**

** "I am not. I am here permanently. I quit my job and have plenty of cash lying in several accounts. With your grandmother gone, your parents MIA, your siblings no help, I knew that you could use support. I only wish that I had known earlier."**

** Smiling and feeling secure for the first time in a long time, Elizabeth shook her head. "I am so happy that you are here. What about O'Brien?"**

** "He will be coming in a couple weeks. He had some things to take care of before joining us. Besides, we have to keep his return quiet until he is ready to be seen. After all, he is suppose to be dead."**

** She giggled. "I am so happy that you found him and got him help in time. OB was always a great guy. There is no way that he would have done what they accused him of."**

** Francis sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her petite shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "No way in hell, I agree with that. Now, tell me what has been going on. I only know some of the details."**

** Sighing sadly, Elizabeth nodded. "Well, Jason and I had a son, Jake. I hid the paternity for most of the pregnancy, but finally told him before the end of the pregnancy. I did ask him to let Lucky raise Jake and he agreed. The danger was a huge worry and so was Lucky, but I could not get past him telling me that our son could not be put before his girlfriend Sam." As Elizabeth spilled the entire story of the last four years, Francis was trying to hold in the rage that had started to boil.**

** That Jason had forgave the woman who had watched his son be kidnapped, threatened Elizabeth and the children, and then married the con woman was unbelievable. Francis was beginning to think that Jason had morphed into Sonny combined with Carly. The piece of resistance was asking for their son's organs before even checking on the mother of his child made him want to shoot Jason and Carly. Pulling Elizabeth close to him again as she cried, Francis started plotting all their downfalls. With the help of Johnny O'Brien and the person who had arranged for their coming into town undetected, it should be easy to pull off. Their was no way that these uncaring monsters were going to hurt Elizabeth anymore. He also had a few choice words for Monica about her precious daughter-in-law. Maybe an anonymous folder sent to the media would be an eye opener. He smiled maliciously at the thought.**

** Kelly's was busy when Francis, Elizabeth, and Cam entered the small waterfront diner. They quickly grabbed a table in the corner and ordered lunch. Elizabeth was happy to see that her son had bonded with her friend. The two had immediately hit it off this morning when Patrick had dropped him off on his way to the hospital. She laughed as her seven year old talked Nascar with the former guard.**

** Sensing Francis tense, she looked around and groaned when she spotted Jason, Sam, Monica, and Alexis sitting a couple tables away. She smiled reassuringly at Francis and continued talking with Cam about his night away.**

** "Elizabeth, I though you called off? You don't look sick." Monica was pissed. They were already short staffed and one of her nurses, who she was already mad at, was sitting in Kelly's chatting away with her son and some man.**

** She had wanted to avoid a public scene, but the tone of Monica's voice made her resolve snap. She turned and smiled at Emily's adoptive mother. "Actually, I called in and told them that I was not coming back. In case you are too stupid to realize that meant ever, I quit, Monica. Find someone else to take your hatred out on." She smirked at the stunned expression on her face. "Also, I filed charges with the medical board this morning against you. After Francis here listened to the recordings on my phone of your treatment toward me, he talked me into it. So until the court case, I would appreciate it if all contact from your family comes through my lawyer." The look of shock on everyone's face caused Elizabeth to laugh.**

** Francis stared blankly at everyone at the table and met Jason's eyes without flinching. Seeing his surprise, the older man glared at his former boss and bared his teeth in a brilliant smile before returning his attention to Cam. The next comment caused him to laugh though.**

** "Of course you did, Elizabeth. After all, you have the five million that MY husband gave you for Jake." Sam spat at the other woman.**

** "Actually, Mrs. Morgan, that money was never touched. In fact, Mrs. Miller is returning that money to your husband. I didn't want it then, and I sure don't want it now. Maybe he can give it to Joss, after all, she has the kidneys that were so important."**

** The silence in the diner was thick as everyone had stopped to listen to the conversation between the two tables. Most were staring at Elizabeth in awe. It was a side of the young mother that had not been seen in years, since she was a teenager actually.**

** Cameron tugged on Elizabeth's hand. "Mom, can go? Those rude people made me want to leave." He sneered at the table. "It is hard to believe that Aunt Emily was HER daughter," he said with all the disdain that a seven year old could muster.**

** Snorting to contain a laugh, Francis stood and helped the youngster with his coat. He had so much of the young Lizzie in him. "That is because your Aunt Emily was not her real daughter, Cam. She didn't have that selfish blood running through her." Francis pulled out his wallet and placed three twenties on the table and nodded to the young waitress as he left the diner with Elizabeth and Cam never looking back.**

** Jason Morgan was shocked to say the least. Seeing Francis with Elizabeth had rocked him, then hearing the conversation with Monica, Sam, and especially Elizabeth and Cam had floored him. He watched the trio leave before looking around his own table. Monica and Sam were already complaining and Alexis looked as shocked as he felt.**

** "She has some nerve! And, Jason, just who was that man with her? Probably another easy mark for her," Sam sneered.**

** Alexis choked on her tea and coughed. "Actually, Sam, that man is not an easy mark. He is someone that you need to stay away from." She turned to Jason. "When did Francis Corelli come back? I thought he was running the casino on the island."**

** "Sonny had told me that he quit suddenly last week. I can't say that I am surprised that he would come back to help Elizabeth. Francis always had a soft spot for her. I am just shocked. I didn't think she knew how to contact him." He stopped and looked at Monica. "What have you done that the medical board is taking things to court? I thought I told you to leave her alone."**

** Monica snorted. "Please! She kept my grandson from me!"**

** Pinching his nose to ward of a headache, Jason shook his head. "I told you before that it was my decision too. You need to back off on that. Jesus, Cam even seen how you are treating his mother."**

** Sam slammed her coffee mug down. "That child is a brat, Jason."**

** "No, Sam, he is not. He was honest. As for Emily, she would be ashamed of you Monica."**

** The older woman disagreed. "If she is returning the money that you sat up for Jake, how is she going to survive? There is no way that I will hire her back to the hospital after this crap."**

** Nik grimaced as he walked over to the table. "I really don't think that is any concern of yours, Dr. Quartermaine. The medical board has been in touch with GH. Until a complete investigation, the hospital board has to remove your privileges."**

** The entire table was silent as that sunk in. Monica recovered and stared at the prince in disbelief. "Nik, come on. I have been at GH longer than you have been alive."**

** He eyed his her with distaste. "Be glad that it is only a suspension until the investigation is complete. Although with all the personnel coming forward with statements concerning your verbal attacks, it will probably be permanent before too long. You were chief of staff and used your position to make one of our most talented surgical nurses miserable because you felt that you were wronged." He nodded to his aunt before looking at Sam and Jason. "Just a word of warning, there is talk of several people heading into town to help Elizabeth. Francis was only the beginning, Jason. When I spoke with him this morning when I checked on Elizabeth and Cam, he said that there are powerful people concerned at the events that have transpired since Jake was born." Seeing understanding dawning in the man's eyes, Nik nodded. "You know as well as I do that trouble is coming to Port Charles. You might want to reign in your wife and mother. If it is who I suspect, there will be no second chances and it is already too late to repair the damages that were already committed."**

** Sam watched as her cousin left without another word and turned toward Jason. "What is he talking about? What important people could possibly care about the Princess of Port Charles? And if they cared so much, where have they been all this time?"**

** Jason shook his head, wondering why she still hated Elizabeth so much. "Several important people care about her, Sam. She was always well liked by everyone who ever met her, except for jealous females. Don't concern yourself over any of that. I will take care of any problems that occur." Turning toward his steaming mother, he frowned. "I am only sorry that you have tarnished your reputation at the hospital, along with Alan's. You need to accept that we made a decision about Jake, both of us, not just her. Monica, I am sorry that you are in trouble, but I honestly hope that it wakes you up to what a hypocrite you are being toward Elizabeth."**

** Huffing angrily at her son, Monica stormed out of the diner. Alexis watched with a grimace and sighed. "I need to go. I have a meeting with Diane. Please, Sam, keep a low profile. I don't know everything going on here, but Francis is not a man to be taken lightly when he is pissed."**

** "Please, he worked for Sonny and Jason. He can't touch me."**

** Shaking his head at her stupidity, Jason responded, "Wrong! Francis stopped working for us. He was with Elizabeth today. His loyalty is to her now, and I am well aware that he will hold me responsible for hurting Elizabeth. He always thought of her as a younger sister, Sam. When he was here, even after Sonny took guards off of her, Francis still watched her on his time off along with O'Brien who was another guard that she was close too."**

** After leaving the diner, Jason sent Sam one her to the PI firm and headed to the docks. He needed to think. He was concerned about what Nik had disclosed. He was well aware that Elizabeth could reign terror over the business in Port Charles without meaning to. She had way more power than most people knew, even her. He needed to discuss with Francis who knew what, but was almost afraid that the conversation may end with violence. Jason had recognized the look in his old mentors eyes. He was out for blood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They mean so much, especially since is the first time that I have posted one of my fanfic stories. I appreciate all the kind words.**

**This is not a liason fic, even though Jason is in it a lot. I can't stand him anymore so there was no way that I could write him with Elizabeth and make it happily ever after. This is an Elizabeth story.**

**As for the returnees, I am not following the current s/l's. History has been changed to my preferences. I hope you like the next chapter. Please let me know if anyone is confused about anything and I will try to clear it up without giving up the surprises.**

**Chapter 2**

**Elizabeth sat on the grass at the park and watched as Cameron played a game of football with his friends from school that he had ran into. She smiled over at Francis who scanning the park while also watching her son. "Thank you for reminding me who I use to be. It felt good to go all Lizzie on them."**

** He met her eyes and smirked. "I am just happy that my Lizbits is still under all that calm exterior that you have been hiding her underneath. I was starting to get concerned," he teased.**

** She laughed and sipped her hot chocolate. "I think I misplaced her the last couple years. Seeing you reminded me that she was still alive and well."**

** "I have called in some friends to help protect you and Cam. They will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. There are going to be changes coming and you know that once word gets out, Sonny will be out for blood." He squeezed her hand gently. "Everything is going to come out now. No more lies. It is too dangerous for you and Cam."**

** Wiping a stray tear, she slightly smiled. "I am concerned for our safety, but I know that you will keep us safe. I am only worried that I have kept the truth hidden for too long."**

** "You did what you had promised, Elizabeth. It was the only way to protect Cameron, you know that. After everything spiraled out of control with Jake's first kidnapping, you should have called me then. We would have moved in and taken care of everything then." **

** Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I know. I made so many mistakes, and it cost me everything except for Cam. Looking back I cannot believe that I was worried about how Jason would handle the truth. He certainly doesn't care now." She paused and waved at Cam when he smiled at her after scoring a touchdown. "I am now ready to do whatever necessary to protect my only remaining son, even it means hurting those I once considered friends."**

** Relief washed over the older man's face. He was glad that she was accepting that they no longer had any choice other than what was about to happen. He silently prayed that she handled the secret that he was keeping from her as well as she was this. Knowing that person she thought was dead was soon heading toward Port Charles made Francis wish that they had not needed to let the truth be hidden at the time. Reminding himself that it had kept her alive and safe from the danger for almost eight years, he knew that they had done what had been required. Francis only prayed that she was as understanding when she learned of the deceit that had been hidden. **

** "You are a wonderful mother, Liz, never doubt that. Cam looks so happy right now."**

** "He is doing better, slowly but surely. The last eight months have been hell. Losing Jake, Lucky abandoning him, my breakdown and then the upheaval in our lives almost broke him." She smiled sadly. "But Cameron is a survivor. He is an amazing boy that has been my light in all this darkness."**

** Francis wrapped an arm around her petite shoulder, offering comfort at the sadness that was plain in her voice. "He is such a combination of the both of you. You have an extraordinary young man, Liz."**

** "He reminds me so much of his father sometimes that it hurts," she whispered brokenly. "I only wish that everything with him had been different. When his family arrived in town a couple years ago, it almost killed me that he was dead and not with them." She wiped away the tears that were now falling freely. "I wish that he had seen our beautiful boy."**

** "I know, kiddo. Keeping the secret has been hard on you. Just remember, there was a reason that we had Zander to say that he was Cam's father. It was safer at the time."**

** "I know. Are you and O'Brien ready for the firestorm that telling who Cameron's father really is will bring down on all of us?"**

** Smirking, Francis nodded. "Oh, yeah. We have been waiting years to announce this little tidbit of information. It will rock the foundation that they have built for their house of cards."**

** She giggled at the glee that he was trying to conceal. "Geez, Franny, you sound almost happy to be blowing apart my life," she scolded.**

** He shoved her shoulder gently. "Not you, baby girl, them. They deserve this and so much more."**

** Cameron ran over and hugged his mother. "Momma, I caught the touchdown that won the game!"**

** Hugging her little boy, she smiled brightly. "You sure did, Cam! You are getting so good at football."**

** "Dr. Matt and Dr. Patrick are teaching me," he announced proudly. He turned toward his mother's friend. "Do you play, Mr. Francis?"**

** "I use to, but it has been a long time ago. I still play baseball. Your mom here says that you are on a team."**

** The young boy nodded, bouncing on his feet. "I play short stop!"**

** Francis smiled at the imp. "Very important position, Cam. You must be really good."**

** Elizabeth listened with half an ear as the two chatted. Instead she was watching as Carly and Jax entered the park with Morgan and Josselyn. While she may never be close to the woman or be friends with her, they had declared a truce after Jake had saved Joss. She laughed as Carly spotted them and paled as she placed who was with her. Looking over at Francis she nudged him gently as Cam scampered of to the monkey bars. "Carly alert!" The look of disgust that he quickly blanked made her giggle again.**

** Standing, Francis pulled Elizabeth to her feet to greet the couple that was heading their way while Morgan ran off to the swings. Feeling a bit of his evil side emerge, he pulled Elizabeth close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Play along, Lizzie," he breathed in her ear.**

** Wondering at the game that he seemed to want to engage in, she mentally shrugged. "Hi, Jax. This is Francis, a close friend of mine that has returned to town. Carly, I am sure that you remember Francis."**

** While Jax did not know the man with Elizabeth, he was very happy to see her smile and happy for a change. "Nice to meet you, Francis."**

** Francis nodded politely then turned toward the woman that he despised. "Carly, so nice to see you."**

** The blond hid her surprise as well as she could while taking in the familiar embrace that the couple in front of her was displaying for the entire park. "Hello, Francis. It is nice to see you back from the island. How long are you in town for?"**

** "I have decided to move back. I missed Port Charles."**

** Jax eyed the man that had unnerved his wife. "You work for Sonny on the island? Are you a guard?"**

** Francis shook his head and released a malicious smile. "I use to. I finally wised up to EXACTLY what he was and left. I am no longer employed through that particular company."**

** "Francis, well I am happy to see you," Carly stated, confused at the tone of voice he had used to describe Sonny. She had always thought the two men got along. "Do you need a room at the hotel until you find a place?"**

** "Thanks, but I am staying with Lizbits and Cameron."**

** Jax raised his eyebrows again as Elizabeth blushed at the implication that Francis was leaving in the air, but did not correct their assumption. She ignored the two curious looks and glanced over at Cam before checking her watch. "We should get Cameron home soon, Francis. He has school tomorrow and homework to finish."**

** "Um, Elizabeth, are you working with Momma on the Christmas party? I was going to donate some things and wanted to run a couple ideas for the decorations past you."**

** Turning to Carly, She shook her head. "I resigned this morning."**

** "What? Why?" Jax was shocked. He knew how much nursing meant to the brunette.**

** "I could not handle Monica's attitude and verbal attacks anymore." She shrugged at his concerned look. "I am fine, Jax. I just want to be there for Cam and live my life without the hypocritical witch bad mouthing me all the time."**

** Carly laughed, surprising everyone. Shrugging, she shook her head. "I can see that the Lizzie in you is starting to emerge from the shell that you locked her in years ago. It is nice to see you use your spine."**

** Francis and Jax both glanced at Carly with suspicion but she only smiled innocently. Returning his attention to the woman who had saved his daughter, Jax only nodded. "I can understand needing the change. If you need anything at all, Elizabeth, please feel free to contact me. I would be glad to help in anyway that I can."**

** "I will be fine with Francis and Cam helping me, but I appreciate the thought. Thank you, Jax."**

** The blonde couple watched as they gathered Cameron and headed toward the exit of the park. Turning to his silent wife, Jax asked the question that was eating at him. "Who is that Francis, Carly?"**

** "He was a guard for Sonny and Jason for several years. I was kind of shocked to see him, but the more I think about it, it makes sense in a way."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "He was always very protect of Elizabeth, even after he was ordered to stop guarding her after her and Jason broke up years ago." She turned and smiled up at her husband. "He is back to make sure that she is ok after all that has happened. Trust me, she is in good hands. The only thing that surprised me was how intimate that they appear to be. He knew that Jason always had deep feelings for her. Francis was always loyal to Jason."**

** Jax snorted. "Well, after he married Sam, maybe this guy figured that all loyalty was over. Can't say I blame him. Besides, Elizabeth deserves some happiness and she truly appeared the happiest that I have seen her since Jake died."**

** Sam watched as Elizabeth left the park with her brat and that man. She could not understand why people believed that woman was the next best thing to a saint. Elizabeth Webber was nothing but trouble.**

** The stupid twit was suppose to have fallen apart and been a mess after everything that happened. Sam knew that she was weak and could not handle everything in life. After all, she was not strong like Sam was. The new man was an unknown that she was not happy to have to deal with.**

** The Elizabeth that had shown up in the diner today was different than the one she had been dealing with for years. Deciding to research the new support of the useless woman, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Spinelli.**

** Pulling open the office door, Jason stopped as he saw Francis sitting at one of the tables drinking a coffee and reading the paper. He watched as the former employee raised his eyes and looked him over before returning to his reading material without a change in expression. Deciding that he wanted to know exactly what was happening, he strolled over to the table.**

** "Francis, I was surprised to see you in town."**

** "Why? It is my hometown. After quitting the casino, I decided to come home and take care of Lizbits. Something that should have been being done already."**

** The emotionless tone told Jason that his former friend was hiding serious anger. His hackles instantly raised in defense and he had to shove them aside. He did not want to fight with Francis. "I did the best I could at the time. You don't know the entire story."**

** Francis leaned back and stretched his feet out. "Maybe, but I know that you left your son unprotected. I know that you strung Liz along for years. I also know that you took the woman back who threatened YOUR child and it's mother at every turn. Then you married the woman." He shook his head in mock disbelief. "However, you then asked a grieving mother to cut her child to pieces and donate organs not even an hour after being declared brain dead." He held up a hand to stop Jason's retort. "I don't care about your excuses or your side. Too little too late, Jason. I will say that I think you forgot who exactly Elizabeth is to some very powerful families. I was sent here by a dead man to protect her and Cam. Care to guess? No, I didn't think so. Fair warning, Johnny O'Brien is on an assignment and then he will be here with Liz too. Might want to warn Sonny that you never killed him."**

** Taking everything in, Jason knew that there was more that was not being said. "I did my best. It was my son that died."**

** "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Morgan, it was Lizzie's son that was killed. You never claimed your child and left them unprotected knowing that people out there knew the truth. I was informed of everything that had happened before I even boarded the jet. Let's just say that you and Sonny need to prepare for every wrong that was ever committed against Elizabeth Webber, because they will be addressed. Have you heard? Cameron's father is heading to Port Charles to claim his heir and take care of any threats towards the mother of his child. Care to guess who that family is that he has came out of hiding to protect? One guess for free..."**

** His icy blue eyes widened. "He can't out that he is Cam's father. Elizabeth will be targeted by his family. Hell, Elizabeth thinks he is dead."**

** "She will soon find out that he is alive and well, and that you knew all along that Cam was his and that you helped to talk him into faking his death, promising to always protect Elizabeth and their child. Don't worry about his family. Johnny O. will not leave ANY dangers unchecked. O'Brien is dealing with them as we speak." Francis laughed at the look on his former boss's face. "Prepare Corinthos-Morgan for war because it is coming and nothing will stop it. Fair warning, you, Sonny, Sam, hell, everyone will pay for any wrong done to Elizabeth and her young sons. Stay away from Elizabeth from now on. She is off limits." He snarled at Jason as he tossed a couple dollars on the table. "By the way, the coffee sucks."**

** Jason watched in disbelief and confusion as the older blonde walked out of the coffee shop without a backward glance.**

** Pulling out his cell phone, Francis quickly dialed Johnny as he headed back to Elizabeth's. "Hey, it is me. It is time to shake things up a little bit."**

** Johnny O'Brien laughed. "I think you and Lizbits have already started that rolling. How was she with seeing Enzo and Zander show up as her new guards?"**

** "She freaked to see them both. She actually believed that Zander was dead. It is nice to see her happy again." He pulled his SUV into traffic and sighed. "How much longer until you are arriving with the next surprise?"**

** "Probably another two days. I want to make sure that everything is set up for her resurrection before springing her on Elizabeth. She was devastated about Jake. She was yelling about us not sending her back right then."**

** Pulling into the driveway and smiling, Francis turned the vehicle off. "Come on, Johnny, we both know that this will be nothing compared to the reaction we will get after bringing the main surprise back. Hurry up and get here. She is doing better since Jake's death, but still needs you two here also."**

** The other man chuckled. "Give her a hug and kiss and I will see you all soon."**

** "No problem. Be safe and tell everyone hi for me."**

** Elizabeth still could not believe that Zander was really here. She had honestly never even dreamed that he could still be alive. She watched as he looked over and smiled at her.**

** "Come on, Liz! Stop staring at me like I am a new creature or something."**

** "I can't help it! I never imagined that you had faked your death."**

** Zander laughed while pulling her close to kiss her cheek. "I am only happy to be back. How have you and Cam been the last couple months?"**

** Her happiness fading a bit, she shrugged and sighed. "It has been so hard to force myself to go on. I did it though. Then Francis, and now you and Enzo showed up. You can not even begin to imagine how excited I am that you are ok. I only wish that Emily was here to see this."**

** "Trust me, she knows that I am here and going to start watching out for you and your amazing son." His familiar wicked grin flashed before he winked. "How do you think everyone in this vile town is going to react to learning that Cameron Steven Webber is actually not mine and who his real father is? I know that when Emily approached me about lying about the pregnancy years ago, I had my doubts. Now I can say that I think we pulled it off longer than I ever thought we would."**

** "Only because you were dead," Francis snarked as he walked onto the back porch to join them. He had already talked with Enzo and made sure everything was quiet while he had been dealing the delusional fool.**

** "You are probably correct about that." Zander laughed at himself.**

** They both watched as Elizabeth went inside to put Cam down for the night. Making sure that they heard her leave the kitchen, Zander looked over seriously at Francis. "We need to start moving it along. She will start to question things, especially with me back now."**

** "I know. Sometimes Lizzie is to smart for her own good. O'Brien is arriving the day after tomorrow. If anyone can settle her down, it will be him."**

** Zander snorted. "Yeah right. You love Elizabeth like a sister, I love her as a friend, but I sometimes wonder exactly what his feelings are."**

** Francis glared at the younger man. "It doesn't matter what Johnny feels. That is none of your concern. The only thing you need to concern yourself with is Lizbits and Cam's safety until our main returnee from the dead arrives."**

** "Do you think that they stand another chance? Or do you think she still loves Morgan?"**

** "I don't think Jason is a big concern. He ruined Elizabeth's trust by taking the woman that repetitively tried to hurt Jake back and marrying her. Lucky is gone and will not be returning. I made sure of that. The only obstacle will be them. And he always could get whatever he wanted." **

** "What about Samantha Morgan? What are we going to do about her?"**

** "I sent several newspapers the files that we had on her. I also sent the FBI and WSB the proof that she was in on the kidnapping of Jake. The photos of her hitting Jake will be released the day after tomorrow on the internet from a secure site. That bitch is going down."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I understand still loving liason. Lol. In fact, I still read the stories also. I was a huge fan myself. However, I am unable to forgive Jason for all the pain that he has caused to Elizabeth b/c I am a fan of her character first. So I am sorry if that disappoints any of the readers. I hope that you will still enjoy the story anyway.**

**Chapter 3**

** She placed the wild flowers on the grave and wiped the tears that were slowly escaping from her eyes. Running her small hands over the engraved writing on the tombstone, she traced the name _Jacob Martin Webber_. Elizabeth muffled a sob with her fist and buried her face in her hands.**

** "I miss you so much, Jakie! Everyday I wake up expecting you to come running down the hall demanding breakfast," she whispered brokenly. "Cam misses you so much too. He prays for you every night."**

** Sensing movement behind her, she sighed before lifting her head to see who had intruded on her time with Jake. She knew that it had to be someone considered safe because Enzo was standing a couple feet back and would never let a stranger approach her without warning. Seeing the tall man with his face hidden in shadows, she shaded her eyes and gasped.**

** "Johnny!" Jumping to her feet, Elizabeth launched herself into his waiting arms.**

** Wrapping her tightly in his embrace, Johnny O'Brien kissed the top of her head. "Oh, Liz! I am so sorry about your little guy. I wish I could have got her sooner."**

** Looking into his emerald eyes, she shakily ran a hand over his face. "I have missed you so much. I was happy to hear that you were coming home."**

** "I brought you a surprise. I know that nothing can make your pain go away, but I am hoping that this will help ease it somewhat." Turning her toward Enzo, he caught her as she gasped and her knees buckled.**

** "Emily? Oh my God! How?"**

** The slim brunette rushed forward and enveloped her best friend into a tight hug. "Elizabeth! I wanted to come as soon as I heard, but I was unable to. I have missed you more than you could ever imagine!"**

** Johnny ushered the two young woman toward the small stone bench that was placed a couple feet away and silently eased away to give them some privacy.**

** "Where have you been? What happened?"**

** Emily smiled sadly. "I am sorry that you thought that I was dead, but it was safer that way. Nik was acting erratically and I was frightened. The night of the ball, he attacked me during one of his blackouts. He was strangling me until he passed out." She squeezed Elizabeth's hand at her look of dismay. "Zander appeared and knocked him out. He slipped me some meds that imitated that I was dead. Then him and Francis moved me to safety before they buried the casket. No one knows that I am alive. They said that danger was coming and it was going to be bad. I have been with them every since. Needless to say, I was as shocked as you are now when I saw Zander standing in the ballroom."**

** Hugging her friend again, Elizabeth smiled softly. "I am just happy that you are ok. I am still confused though. I have needed you so much."**

** "I know. The guys were making plans to head to PC to get you and the boys when we received word about Jake. I wanted to come then, but they insisted that they needed to make some plans. How are you, honestly?"**

** Sniffling, Elizabeth shrugged. "Devastated. But I am trying to hang in there for Cam. I never thought anything could hurt this bad, Em."**

** "I can't even imagine what you are going through. I am hoping that my being here can help some." Taking a deep breath, she approached the topic that she knew would cause more pain, Emily asked her question. "What happened with Jase?"**

** Elizabeth snorted. "Let's see, he asked for Jake's kidneys without even batting an eye. He then blew off his own son's funeral. He married Sam and then they had a procedure so that she could have kids, on Jake's birthday no less." At Emily's disgusted look, she nodded. "Now he is expecting a child with woman who watched my son be kidnapped and hired men to threaten us with guns. I just don't understand."**

** Her blood boiling with rage, Emily shook her head. "I cannot believe that he stayed with her and is now having a baby with that thing. I am sorry, Liz."**

** "You are not responsible for him, Em. It just hurts so much that he would do this. However, I am glad in a way. It finally broke this infatuation that I had with him."**

** Still angry at her brother, she was only thankful that Elizabeth seemed to be letting the idea go that Jason was it for her. "Francis told Johnny to tell me about Monica. I can't even call her mom anymore. I wish I could understand what her problem is."**

** "I can understand that she was upset over not knowing about Jake, but it was not only my choice. Her son could have told her like he did his circle of so called friends. I am sorry, Em, but I can't stand by anymore anymore and take the attitudes that have been thrown at me. I am done being sweet biddable Elizabeth."**

** Thinking on everything that she was aware of that Elizabeth wasn't, Emily only smiled. "I think that is for the best. I know I sure missed Lizzie." Looking at her watch, she stood. "I am hungry. Want to go to lunch?"**

** Elizabeth looked over at her son's grave again before faintly smiling at her best friend. "Sure. Where does my dead friend want to eat?"**

** Jason entered Sonny's estate and nodded at Max before walking into the office. The older man glanced up and frowned at his partner. "You look like hell, Jason. Is everything ok with Sam?"**

** Nodding, he sat on the chair opposite of the desk. "Sam is doing well. The last checkup showed the baby is developing good."**

** "How about business wise?"**

** Pinching his nose, Jason frowned. "That is why I am here. Someone took out on of our rivals last night. Killed the entire family and their lawyer who was there. So far, our inside guys at the police department are saying it was a professional hit with no evidence."**

** Sonny blanched under his dark tan. "Do we know who?"**

** "I think I know, but I am not sure yet. It looks like the same methods of Corelli and O'Brien used while I was coming up and training with them."**

** "Is Francis in town? Why would be take out the Zacchara's?"**

** "Yes, I saw Francis with a couple days ago with Elizabeth. He then showed up at the coffee shop and said that anyone that hurt Elizabeth was going to be taken care. He implied about Anthony and Claudia, but I never dreamed that he was going to start a war."**

** Sonny grimaced and felt his anger rising. "That Webber girl has been nothing but trouble, Jason, since she showed up in town. Why would Francis feel the need to kill on her behalf? At least we know get the shipping lanes and territories. There is no one else to take them."**

** Shaking his head slowly, Jason sighed. "There is someone else. The five families called to set up a meeting. A member of the Zacchara Organization has an heir, and they are announcing who will be running the territories until the kid reaches age."**

** "Impossible!" Sonny thundered. "Claudia never had any kids."**

** "No, but the son, John Zacchara, he did."**

** Silence stretched while Sonny thought through the mess. He needed those shipping lanes. With them he would have the most power on the east coast. "Find the heir and take care of the problem."**

** "I can't. I know exactly who the heir is and they are heavily protected since the hit took place. There is no way that I am eliminating a child anyway."**

** "Then take care of whoever will run the organization in their stead until they are of age."**

** "I already did years ago, or so I thought. O'Brien is alive, Sonny. He is coming back to run things with Francis until Cameron Webber can take over for his father, John Zacchara."**

** Glass shattered as he dropped his drink. "Elizabeth's oldest son is Zacchara's? I thought he was Zander Smith's."**

** Zander smirked from where he stood at the doorway. "Nope. We lied and faked the results at the suggestion of someone that I won't say. We all knew that Liz's son would be targeted, especially by the old man and his evil daughter. They are so power hungry that they would kill their own blood. Emily asked me to protect Liz and the baby, and I did."**

** "Y-you were shot in the standoff with the cops. I seen you die."**

** He laughed. "You should know how easy it is to fake a death, Morgan. You have helped others do it several times. By the way, no one from Corinthos-Morgan is to approach Elizabeth, Cameron, or their house. They will be shot on site for even attempting. Francis and Johnny wanted you both warned."**

** Sonny snorted. "Like we care what they want. We also have no desire to be anywhere near there."**

** "Really?" Zander watched Jason. "That is good. I would almost hate for Emily to watch you get shot, Morgan. But she seems to be wising up to you after talking with Liz and reading the files that we have accumulated throughout the years."**

** "Emily is dead!" Jason snarled.**

** "Nope, sorry. Francis and I faked her death and saved her when Nik was having blackouts from the tumor. She is currently with Elizabeth, catching up on that has happened." Zander chuckled at their look of disbelief. "She wants nothing to do with you or your mother, Jason. I believe that she said she was never so happy that she was adopted and not blood related to you guys."**

** "Well, I must go. O'Brien and I are meeting with the heads of the families tonight. I just wanted to make sure that you understood that anyone approaching Elizabeth and Cameron will be taken care of." Smirking, Zander left through the patio door.**

** Sonny narrowed his eyes at Jason. "Did you know that any of this was going on?"**

** "Only that Francis was back. I learned about Johnny O'Brien through him. Nothing about Emily being alive. I only learned that Cameron was John Zacchara's this morning after researching from the call from the family heads," Jason lied. There was no way that he was admitting that he had known that Johnny Zacchara was the father of Cameron, or that the last he knew, John was alive and in hiding to protect Elizabeth and his son, and that Jason had once promised the man to take care of them. He knew that there would be hell to pay coming from all sides.**

** Elizabeth was sitting on the back porch watching as the sun set. Johnny did not want to disturb her, but he needed to talk to her. She smiled up at him and patted the swing beside her when she saw him standing there.**

** "Come join me, Johnny." Once he had sat and placed an arm around her shoulder, Elizabeth instantly relaxed into his side as he pulled her close. "I am just amazed that you are back. I was devastated when you were gone."**

** "I know, and I am sorry. I never meant to stay gone that long, but it was not safe to return. I wanted to tell you, I did." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "Francis was worried that someone would intercept the message or that Jason would figure it out if I had any contact with you."**

** Wrapping her arms around his waist, she nodded. " I understand. Having you, Francis, Em, and even Zander here is amazing." She paused and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "How was the meeting?"**

** "Exactly what we expected. I will be running the territories for Cam. You know everything is changing now, right."**

** She nodded.**

** "There is more. We aren't suppose to tell you yet, but I don't feel right with you not knowing." He felt her tense and tightened his hold on her to keep her close, knowing that there was no way to know how this news would affect her. Taking a deep breath, he just said it. "John Zacchara is alive and has been in hiding to keep you and Cam safe. He is coming to Port Charles in about a week."**

** Elizabeth's head snapped up and her sapphire eyes were widened with disbelief. "What? John is alive?"**

** "Yes. He knew that the danger of being with you was immense at the time could not take the chance."**

** Anger coursed through her. She had mourned and grieved for her son's father for no reason. "Why come back now?" she questioned softly.**

** "He wants his family."**

** At his broken words, Elizabeth looked into his bright green eyes and only shook her head. "Well, too little too late. I learned my lesson on being second best with my last relationship. He can see Cam, but I have no desire to rekindle what he destroyed by playing dead."**

** Relief washed through him but he knew that John wanted more. "He still wants you back, Liz."**

** "While I am glad that he is not dead, time changed me, Johnny. I no longer want him back, just like I no longer want anything to do with Jason or Lucky," she whispered softly before he lowered his lips to hers.**

** Francis watched silently from the doorway before frowning and returning to the living room. Emily looked up and noticed his expression. **

** "What's wrong, Francis? Did Elizabeth get mad over the newspaper articles? I would have thought she would take pleasuring in seeing that skank's misdeeds brought out so openly."**

** His troubled eyes met hers. "I didn't get a chance to tell her. O'Brien and her are otherwise engaged."**

** Emily smirked. "Please, it was only a matter of time before they picked up where they left off. Why the issue? Or do you want Lizzie too?" she teased.**

** "I love Liz, but like a sister. I am concerned because John Zacchara is coming back in about a week."**

** Shocked, Emily sat up straighter. "Oh my God! He is returning?" She paused ans smirked. "Lizzie is going to kill him."**

** "I am worried about him killing O'Brien."**

** "Then he should not have left her alone," Zander piped up from the chair was he was lounging. "As for Johnny O., everyone could see years ago after Jason got with Courtney that him and Liz were heading into serious territory. If Jason hadn't tried to kill him, I think Jake would been his, with several other little ones running around by now."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am sorry about the confusion. This story is alternate history in some ways. Johnny Z never came to Port Charles. He and Liz met while she was at art school in NYC right after high school and developed a relationship. His whole faking his death and how Jason was involved will be explained as the story continues. Jason's friendship with Liz started to grow after Johnny O's supposed death but it was a push pull. Lucky is not really in the story, but he was married to Liz for a short while and helped raise the boys even after they divorced until he disappeared after Jake's death. She was never married to Ric. No affair with Nik ever happened, only a close friendship. A lot of the history has been altered but I think it should clear up as the story continues, but if too confusing just ask and I will try to answer.

Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

** Sam was sitting inside Kelly's eating lunch when Monica stormed inside with Alexis. Both woman were pale and shaking. Looking up in confusion, Sam watched as Alexis tossed the newspaper on the table. Reading the headline, she gasped and grabbed the paper up.**

** "This has to be that witch! I cannot believe that she is this low to make up these lies!" Monica raged, completely denying any possibility that Sam was guilty of all the misdeeds and crimes listed in the article. There was no way that she was going to lose the chance to be a grandmother to Jason's newest child by believing anything against the mother.**

** Meeting Alexis' wide eyes, Sam only nodded. "Of course it is all lies, Monica. I can't believe that Elizabeth would stoop this low!"**

** Hearing someone snort, the entire table turned and looked at the dead woman standing there with a smirk. Emily held up her hand and backed away when Monica shouted her name and started over towards her.**

** "Monica, you need to stop right there. I have no desire to be pulled into your insanity. The way you have been treating Elizabeth just made my mind up for me." Her grin widened as she looked over at Sam. "As for the newspaper article, Sammy, they were sent in copies of all the files that Francis and Johnny have accumulated. You can't sue over the truth, sweetheart."**

** "Em, where have you been? Please, let me explain. You have no idea what your so called best friend did," Monica protested.**

** "Actually, I know everything. More than you do." Emily turned toward Johnny who had picked up the take-out while she was talking to the delusional people at the table. "Are we ready, O'Brien?"**

** "Yep, everything is all here." He moved his hard eyes over the group of women, noticing that he had caught Alexis' attention. "I am so disappointed with you, Miss. Davis. The attorney that I always protected was smarter than to get taken in by a con. Not even a very good one, by the way. Geez, Alexis, a simple DNA test would have solved this headache for you years ago."**

** Sam sneered at the handsome stranger. "My daughter saved hers because we are related."**

** "Actually, Mrs. Morgan, it was because they were both Sonny's illegitimate kids," Johnny sneered. "Maybe instead of buying boobs, you should have paid for an education." His gaze hardened and his expression became fierce. "I am extending all of you a warning as of this moment. Stay away from Elizabeth and Cameron. No more free passes at her. Any moves made against them by anyone will be treated as any enemy attack. Corinthos-Morgan was issued the same warning last night and it will be reinforced after their meeting tonight with families." Glancing back at Emily, he smiled. "Let's get out of here, kiddo."**

** Emily smiled wickedly and blew a kiss at the table.**

**Monica started to cry. "My baby girl hates me over that slut!" she moaned.**

_ She snuggled closer to him, wondering how life could be so great. She would have never dreamed when she went away for college that she would have found him. He brushed the dark tress from her face and she smiled up at him._

_ "What are you thinking, Lizabeth? You are awfully quiet?"_

_ "I was just thinking. Are you coming back to Port Charles with me?"_

_ "I can't right now. I have to deal with some important things before I join you there." He squeezed her to him gently, careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach, still in awe over the pregnancy that she had announced last night. "I have to see my father. I need to make it safe for us to leave."_

_ Elizabeth kissed him softly. "I love you, John. Just be careful."_

_ "I will, sweetie. Just remember to stick close to Corelli and O'Brien until I get back. With the Zacchara Organization getting ready to move in and take Port Charles, you will be in danger. Francis already started training his replacement to take his spot in the Corinthos stronghold. After he is free, we are moving in." He lightly caressed her face. "When I get there we will tell everyone that we are engaged. Ok?"_

_ She studied the diamond on her finger and laughed. "I love you, John. Are you sure that you need to move into Port Charles though?"_

_ His eyes searched hers, seeking acceptance. "Absolutely. Sonny Corinthos said he wanted a deal. It is the best for both organizations after I take care of my father and Claudia."_

** Looking back Elizabeth realized that Sonny had set John up to be murdered. For eight years she had thought that he was dead, and to learn that he had faked his death hurt. She had almost lost their son because of her grief. It was something that she did not know if she could forgive him for. While Elizabeth was thrilled that he was alive and would get to see his son, the love she had felt for him had diminished throughout the years. He had been her first love after Lucky had supposedly perished in the fire.**

** She had went away to college and been on a downward spiral. Meeting John Zacchara had helped rescue her from the self destruction course that she had started. The months that they had spent together was wonderful until his family business had intruded on their happiness.**

** Sighing restlessly, Elizabeth started back toward the house from where she had been sitting in the shade under the maple tree in her back yard. Seeing Johnny O'Brien walking out the back door made her smile. She could not remember a time since John's deaths that Johnny had not been there until Jason had tried to kill him. He had even went to California with her when she had left to give birth. When he had returned earlier this week it was like a switch had been thrown and time had went backwards. It felt like they had not been separated at all.**

** "Em and I got breakfast. Francis and Zander went to check out the new school that Cam will be starting next week. Nik took Cam out to the island to ride." He ushered her in and handed her the to go container of eggs and sausage.**

** "Nik looked good and back to his old self. He said that he was happy that we were all here again."**

** Shaking her head, Elizabeth laughed. "I cannot believe that he knew last year that you were alive and did not tell me."**

** "We swore him to secrecy, Liz. No one could know what we were doing, but we needed somewhere safe while in town. Spoon Island is so big with all the tunnels that it was the perfect spot to hide while getting everything set up for this when we left the island." **

**Johnny watched as the two friends ate and discussed the past. He noticed that Elizabeth was looking better than the day that they had arrived, but still looked haunted in the eyes. He knew that learning John was alive was starting to hit her hard. Add in dealing with the crap that Jason had allowed his new wife to pull, Sonny's deception, and Jake's death and it had to be torture for her. It was sad when the only people from the past that had been decent to her since Jake's death was Carly and Nik. That Carly had been friendly still astounded Francis and him.**

** Francis stormed in the room, looking irate. "Get on the phone and get more men here. Sonny is ignoring the warnings and looking for a hitter."**

** Elizabeth and Emily gasped. "What? On me or Cam?"**

** Grimacing, he wished that he had waited until he got Johnny alone. "I am sorry, Lizbits. I could have handled that better."**

** "Don't you dare try to change the subject, Frannie. Who is he wanting dead?"**

** "You and Cam. You are not go anywhere without me or Johnny along with another guard until this is taken care of. Zander and Enzo are on their way to get Cam." He watched as her eyes flashed. "We are taking care of things. I promise that we will protect you guys."**

** "What about Jason? Is he in on it?" Emily demanded.**

** Francis shook his head. "He refused to kill either of them. However, he is currently dealing an upset skank who made the newspapers."**

** Despite the news that he had just delivered, Elizabeth chuckled. "I ****don't know why he would care. He already knew everything in the files."**

** Johnny shook his head, amused at her thinking. "Yeah, but not the entire town did. The limits on some of the crimes are not up either. With the proof out there in black and white, Alexis will not be able to save Sam this time from jail."**

** Zander and Enzo entered the house along with Cam who ran straight into his mother's arms. Everyone watched as Elizabeth pulled the brown haired imp into her lap and hugged him tightly. "Did you have fun, sweetie?"**

** "Yep. Nik let me ride Sheba. It was awesome!" he announced with enthusiasm.**

** Emily laughed. "That sounds like fun."**

**Francis watched as Cam left his mother's embrace and raced off to play video games in his room. Seeing Elizabeth's eyes wander to Johnny's, he mentally sighed. These two were going to go right back to old patterns and it scared him how John was going to react. He already wanted Jason's head. Francis didn't think that Elizabeth would forgive him if he harmed O'Brien.**

** Jason and Sonny were meeting at the warehouse and both were in foul moods. "How could you not realize that Elizabeth had these connections, Jason! You could have married the twit and had all the power."**

** Swallowing his pain at the mention of marrying Elizabeth, Jason shook his head. "You did everything to break us apart, Sonny. Don't you dare blame this on me!"**

** "I need those shipping lanes! O'Brien will ruin us! How could you mess ****up that hit? I told you to kill him years ago!"**

** "I thought I did! I wanted him dead as much as you did! He was getting way too close to Liz!" Jason spat out without thinking, outing the reason that he had wanted Johnny taken out. He had wanted her all those years ago and knew that her and Johnny were slowly starting to become more than friends.**

** Sonny huffed in exasperation. "Well, even if you had killed him like I ordered, you still would not have gotten the angel saint. She didn't like her place in your life. You even left your son unprotected and that worthless woman let him get killed."**

** "Shut up, Sonny! You need to watch what you are saying! We may be over, but she was the mother of my child and deserves respect as such."**

** "Respect? Are you crazy? That bitch has the power to take us down. A war is coming because she has the spawn of the Zacchara boy. She holds a lot of power right now along with that traitor O'Brien. That is why I am taking care of everything since you are incapable of dealing with this mess."**

** Studying his partners dark expression, Jason started to worry. "What have you done?"**

** "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just take care of the shipment tonight and keep Sam under control. The backlash from the newspaper articles is going to be harsh."**

** Jason ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Sam will be fine. I will make sure of that."**

** "You better. She is having your child so you need to start damage control. The five families will not be happy when they see what all you protected her from after she harmed your other son. It makes you look weak, Jason." Sonny put his jacket on and motioned for Max to bring the car around. "We need to get to the meeting. I am hoping that I can use ****some connections tonight to delay O'Brien getting control of those lanes. If not, we will have to take care of the problem."**

** Jason snarled at the power hungry man in front of him. "We are not taking out Elizabeth or Cam, Sonny. No way!"**

** Sonny mentally shook his head. His younger partner did not need to know that he had already hired the job out. Jason still felt a connection to the Webber girl that had to be broken. There was no way that Sonny was letting Corinthos-Morgan lose control of Port Charles. He should have taken care of her years ago after learning that she was the biological daughter of Lorenzo Alcazar and that the man had left her everything even though she had no idea who he was. Thankfully Sonny had learned the secret and made sure that no one else would ever know that she was the rightful heir to that organization. He was glad that her adoptive parents had never told Elizabeth that she was not theirs. If anyone learned that she should be controlling all of Port Charles except for his once small slice of lanes, he was done. With connections to Alcazar and Zacchara, Elizabeth Webber was unknowingly the most powerful woman on the eastern seaboard.**

** Johnny gently picked her up from the couch without waking her and carried her up the stairs to her room. He kissed her softly before placing Elizabeth on the bed and watched as she snuggled into the pillows and murmured, settling back to sleep. She had been all that he had thought of over the last six years. He only wished that he had been with her sooner. If they had not waited as long as they had, maybe her youngest son would be alive.**

** Hearing someone clear their throat lightly, he turned and glared at Francis. After one more quick look at Elizabeth, he followed his friend ****down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ignoring the other man's looks, he poured himself a cup of coffee before joining him at the table. "Go ahead and spit it out. I can tell by your expression that you are pissed."**

** "Not pissed, concerned. She has been through hell, Johnny. Add in all the changes are not over yet. Zacchara will be here in less than a week and he will not be happy at all."**

** "I don't care that John will be upset. He made his choices and she gets to make hers. I am not pressuring her, Francis."**

** "I know that. I am just worried about Lizbits." Francis sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "We can't find the hitter, but we are looking. The families made their stance clear tonight to Sonny, not that he will listen. Monica is backing Sam, along with Jason. Sonny is spiraling like we knew that he would. Things are moving fast."**

** "What does A.J. say?"**

** "He is wanting to return, but we can't risk him being seen. And Liz can't handle that now."**

** Johnny groaned. "We need to tell Elizabeth that he is on our side. He has connections that we can use. After all, it was him that called and told us about Jake and how bad she was doing. For some reason he is helping."**

** "I know, but she is not going to trust him and Jerry Jacks."**

** "Francis, they have been looking out for her since Lorenzo died. Granted, Jerry never let on, but he was the only protection that she had while we have gone after Jason left her unprotected. A.J. has been making sure that Jerry keeps tabs on her. " Johnny gave a wicked grin. "It is either Jerry and A.J. or I take out Sonny and the others. I would love to end everything now anyway."**

** "Fine," Francis grumbled. "I will call Nik and tell him to contact them. But you are going to explain this to her," he warned before picking up his phone.**

** Green eyes twinkled as Johnny smirked. "Jason and Sonny will freak to see A.J. I can't wait to see this. This town should really learn that nobody stays dead. Oh, and I talked with Taggart about an hour ago. He is currently with the FBI now. He received out files about Samantha McCall Morgan and will be in town tomorrow. Should be an interesting day."**

** Francis smiled at the thought of Marcus Taggart coming back into town. He had always been a thorn in their side, but he knew that he would pursue the information that he had been given. His relentlessness was why A.J. had convinced them to bring him in. The hatred of Corinthos-Morgan helped too, he thought to himself. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning when Johnny entered and noticed that she was staring off into space. The whole house had heard her screaming late last night. Francis and himself had entered her bed room to see her in the middle of nightmare. Emily had shooed them out of the room and sat with her friend the rest of the night. Their low murmuring and tears could be heard well into the night. From the look of things, he knew that Elizabeth had never went back to sleep.**

** Johnny slipped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Hey, sweetie, want a cup of hot chocolate?"**

** Giving him a small nod, she watched as he made her comfort drink. "Thanks, Johnny."**

** "Not a problem. Are you hungry?"**

** "No. I'm good. Everyone else still out?"**

** "When I came down, Em was asleep in your room and Cam was sprawled out on his bed. Francis left at about 5. He had some business to take care of. Zander, Enzo, and our friends Kurt and Randy are doing perimeter checks." Johnny shoved a hand through his dark brown hair and met her eyes. "We contacted Nik last night. He is bringing a couple more people in."**

** She nodded. "I figured with all the activity that something was going on today. Do I want to know who is coming back now?"**

** He sighed. "Probably not. You aren't going to be happy, Lizzie, but you need to trust us. We have been slowly working on taking Sonny down for years, you know that. When Jake died, we moved things up drastically. There are people working with us that you have only seen as enemies. I need you to trust me and Francis on who we are working with."**

** Uneasy, Elizabeth nodded. "While I may not like someone that you are working with, I do know that you will always protect me, Johnny."**

** Grabbing her hand, Johnny pulled her over to stand between his legs as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Elizabeth immediately relaxed into his muscular chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "I need you to know that no matter what happens, Liz, that I am not leaving you again. It almost killed me to walk away from you the last time."**

** "I was so lost after you went into hiding. Hell, I started a relationship with Jason that was just as unhealthy as the one that I had with Lucky. Looking back, I regret ever trusting him after he tried to kill you. I have so many regrets. But in all fairness, I got Jake out of the deal. No matter what, I loved my little boy."**

** Johnny rubbed her back as her voice broke. "I know, baby, I know."**

** "Mommy, are you ok?" Cam asked from the doorway where he and Nik were standing.**

** Quickly wiping away her tears, Elizabeth pasted on a smile and turned toward her little boy. "I am fine, sweetie. I am just a little sad this morning." Hey eyes widened at Nik with surprise. "Hello, Nik."**

** The prince smirked at her and Johnny, wandering exactly when they had started back up. "Good morning. Zander let me in and Cam here was coming down the steps looking for you."**

** Johnny made him and Nik some fresh coffee while Elizabeth got Cam settled in the living room with his cereal, toast, and fruit. The little guy was insisting on cartoons, which was fine since she knew that the men needed to talk to her. Coming back into the kitchen, she accepted the new cup of cocoa from Johnny as she sat back down into her chair.**

** Looking at both men's serious expressions, she sighed. "Go ahead, out with the news."**

** "Um, well, I made contact with two people last night that are on their way here to keep Jason off his game. A.J. and Jerry Jacks will be arriving here later today."**

** Shocked, Elizabeth stared at Nik. "Jerry? Jerry Jacks? A.J. Quartermaine?"**

** "Yeah, A.J. has been gathering all the information to help us quietly. Francis helped him fake his death just like he did with Zander and Emily. He has been a huge help throughout the entire process. Jerry, although unorthodox, has been keeping an eye on you for several years to keep you safe. He was out of the country for awhile because of problems caused by his less than legal activities."**

** "Well, I can understand A.J. wanting to help. After all, Sonny and Jason ruined his life. But Jerry? He held a gun on me while I was pregnant when he pulled his stunt at the Metrocourt."**

** Nik understood her reaction. When he had been approached by Francis and Johnny, he had been shocked that Jerry was actually in Port Charles with the intent to keep Elizabeth safe. That Lorenzo had saved his life years ago and that he owed his daughter had been explained, but it had taken Nik over a year to accept that he really was there to help. However, the prince understood that he could not explain why Jerry was there to help. With all the upheaval already going on in her life, there was no way that Elizabeth could handle hearing about Lorenzo.**

** "Elizabeth, you need to trust us. I promise that we would never let anyone close that was not on our side."**

** "I had doubts too, but he really is here to help," Nik added.**

** Still unconvinced, but trusting them, she conceded. "Fine, but I don't want Cam left alone with him."**

** The back door opened and Zander entered. He motioned for Johnny subtly while Elizabeth was talking with Nik. The other man followed him out onto the back porch. "Francis called. Sam was arrested by Taggart this morning after the video of her driving away after hitting Jake made it online. Monica is throwing the Quartermaine name around trying to get her out," he said in disgust. "Jason was shocked, but we were informed that he called Diane to get her bail."**

** "Jesus! What does it take for the idiot to get a clue?"**

** "I never really liked Morgan, but to protect the woman that threatened Elizabeth and the boys and then killed his son, I never dreamed that he was that brain damaged." Zander frowned. "This is going to hit her hard."**

** Johnny nodded, wanting to strangle his former boss. "I know. We need to be prepared for the fallout to head our way. Where is Francis now?"**

** In spite of himself, Zander smirked. "Carly cornered him on the docks. She wants to know how when him and Liz started seeing one another."**

** Laughing, Johnny shook her head. "Just wait, she will shit a brick when I go out in public. She will be so confused about what is going on that her head will spin."**

** Francis entered the back yard, still amused by Carly's questions. He saw his two partners and headed over. "A.J. and Jerry will be arriving on Spoon Island around seven tonight, then will use the tunnels to get to the warehouse. Enzo is picking them up to bring them here. John called. His uncle heard all the way in Italy that a hit was ordered and someone accepted. He is stepping up the time frame. John will be here tomorrow around midnight. Jason is distracted with the problems going on with Sam."**

** Frowning at hearing that John was headed there, Johnny shook his head to clear his thoughts. Focusing on Zander, he let out a wicked smile. "Take out Corinthos-Morgan shipments that are heading into dock tonight. I want their main warehouse fire bombed along with the coffee shop. I am going to deal with Sonny personally."**

** "Fine. I will need the guys with me tonight. Are you two going to be here with Emily, Liz, and Cam?"**

** "Us along with our company moving in tonight," Francis confirmed. "Either Johnny or I will pick them up and bring them here. That will be the only time that there will be only one of us here."**

**~~ b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Slipping into the study through the patio door, he smirked. Somethings never change, he thought. They should have learned that nowhere was completely impenetrable. Standing in the shadows, he waited on his mark to enter the room, thinking on the scene that he had left at the cottage.**

** Elizabeth had greeted A.J. with a reserved hug, but had completely ignored Jerry other than a glare. The devilish Australian had laughed with delight at her attitude. Francis and Johnny had to hid their laughs, knowing that the side Elizabeth had hidden for years was starting to be expressed.**

** Hearing the door open, Johnny stepped deeper into the shadows, listening to his former boss yell.**

** "Dammit, Max! I want Spinelli on all the footage from the warehouse and coffee shop! Someone blew my property up and they are going to pay! Where is Jason?" the irate mob boss bellowed.**

** Max grimaced, hating to deal with Sonny when he was so out of control. "He was at the station dealing with Taggart and the FBI. He said that he was leaving as soon as they stopped questioning Sam."**

** Sonny growled. "He should just leave her there. It is what he pays Diane for. Get the geek!"**

** Waiting until the large Italian closed the door after him, Johnny stepped silently out of his hiding spot. "Gee, Sonny, is something wrong? You sound upset," he taunted the white faced man. **

** Sonny tried to hid his unease, but it was clearly written on his face. "O'Brien, what the hell are you doing here? Wanting to protect St. Elizabeth? You can't keep her and the Zacchara whelp safe," he taunted, noticing as Johnny's face reddened with rage. "Now, get out of my house and I will give you a head start before killing you."**

** Green eyes focused on the dark beady eyes of Sonny. Taking the safety of his gun with the silencer, Johnny aimed the gun straight at the other man's head. "Oh, Sonny, you should known that threatening Elizabeth and Cam was a bad idea. Hiring a hit out was much worse. You should be happy that I am here instead of John Zacchara." He paused at the surprise on the other man's face. "What? Didn't Jason tell you? He helped Zacchara fake his death eight years ago and promised to keep Elizabeth safe. Needless to say, Morgan has not fulfilled his end of the arrangement."**

** "He betrayed me?" Sonny shouted, enraged.**

** Johnny gave a dark laugh. "Oh, yeah, he did. See, Jason was working both sides at that time. But John Zacchara had something that Jason wanted...Elizabeth. When you and Anthony ordered him killed, Jason helped so that there was no one standing in his way of wining the lady. He didn't learn that she was pregnant until after he helped the young mobster escape. Emily convinced Zander to say that he was the father since he looked like John in some ways. Then Jason got ensnared with Courtney, but then they fell out. Unfortunately, him and Liz got together for awhile and had Jake. Bet you hated that, huh. Must burn you up that Jason had a child with a woman without asking."**

** "What is the point in this, O'Brien? I don't care about the history. I will run Port Charles when all is said and done."**

** "The point is, Sonny, that you are dying tonight. I know all about the hit man that was hired. I also know about how you stole Elizabeth's inheritance from her that was rightfully hers from Lorenzo. Did you think that Francis was not watching over her, even if I was dead? Then Jerry and A.J. gathered more proof for us."**

** "A.J. is dead," he spat distastefully.**

** "About as dead as I am, or even Zacchara. I am going to help him get rights to Michael after you are dead. Too bad that you couldn't keep that little boy safe. Must be hard to know that your adoptive son is in a coma because of your arrogance and stupidity."**

** Sonny snarled at the man that he had hated years ago. He had always felt that O'Brien was a threat. "Jason will kill you if you do this," he spat with fear. The intent in the other man's face was clear.**

** "I can only hope that he does a better job this time of it. If Morgan comes near Elizabeth or Cameron, he will be the one to die, if Zacchara doesn't get to him before hand." Tired of Sonny's empty threats, Johnny pulled the trigger twice without any warning. Watching as his former boss collapsed with two bullet holes between his eyes, he smiled. One threat down, he thought as he slipped quietly from the estate. **

**~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason's night was a nightmare and steadily getting worse. Sam's arrest for Jake's death was a slap in the face for the enforcer. He knew deep down that the proof had to be planted and the video doctored. While Sam had never liked Elizabeth, Jason knew that there was no way that his wife would have ever harmed his son. Sam was not capable of that type of destruction.**

** He had left his pregnant wife with Diane when Cody had arrived to tell him that Sonny had been killed. It was hard to believe that his mentor and friend was really dead and not faking it. However, he had no time to mourn or question what was going on. Someone was attacking the organization and he had to put a stop to it. The only problem was that he feared Johnny and Francis were behind everything that was happening.**

** "Jason, do you want us to get Corelli and O'Brien and bring them in?" Cody Paul questioned.**

** Turning to him, Jason shook his head. "Not yet, there is too much going on at the moment and we will never get close to them." He pinched his nose to ward of the headache that was starting. "If they are at Elizabeth's, they are untouchable there. Secure all of our other warehouses and safe houses. We are going to have to deal with this carefully."**

** Max frowned. "If they killed Mr. C, they need to pay for it."**

** "They will, but we have to be certain that we can take them down. They have the backing of the families right now."**

** "What about grabbing Miss Webber?"**

** Jason sighed. It was not something that he even wanted to think about right now, but it might be the only way to save the organization and protect his family. But Jason knew that if he went after her, he would have a war zone on his hand, let alone he didn't know if he could do it. While he would never hurt Elizabeth, they might think he would, which would give him the upper hand. However, he was only going to do that if nothing else worked.**

** "No, my sister is in that house too. It is too dangerous. Tighten security and get Spinelli at the penthouse. I want proof that Corelli or O'Brien killed Sonny. Then, and only then, will we move forward with retaliation."**

** Driving back to the PCPD, he cursed again when he saw Taggart. He would love to know how that man came to be back in Port Charles. There was no way that Sam would get a fair chance with him heading the investigation.**

**~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Slipping back into the house after checking with the guards, Johnny met the knowing stares of Francis, Jerry, and A.J. "It is taken care of. Did all the other men get away safely?"**

** "Yep, not one injury for us," Jerry drawled. **

** "What is next?"**

** Turning to A.J., Francis sighed. "We have to wait on John. Then we are getting Corinthos-Morgan away from Jason. We need him completely powerless for when we put the final nail in Sam's coffin."**

** "I just don't understand what is my brother's fascination with the brainless and skanky woman that he tends to gravitate towards. How could he walk away from Elizabeth and his son?" A.J. questioned.**

** Johnny snorted. "No idea, but she is not even in the same league as the slime that he married."**

** "I would hope not," Emily muttered as she came down the stairs. "Elizabeth is having nightmares again about the hit and run."**

** "Is she still asleep?" Francis questioned.**

** "Yeah, I just needed a break. It is killing me listening to her cry in her sleep. I don't know how she has made it this long by herself with only Nik supporting her."**

** The others watched as Johnny walked up the stairs without another word. Entering her dark room, he kicked his boots off and climbed into the large bed and pulled her petite body into his arms. Immediately, Elizabeth relaxed while still asleep and cuddled in closer to him. Brushing a soft kiss against her cheek, Johnny held her as she slept peacefully.**

** Francis glared at the stairs, knowing that Johnny and Elizabeth were starting on a road that he was unable to stop. He knew that Johnny had never let his feelings for her go, and seeing how comfortable she was with him, he knew that it went both ways. "John is not going to be happy at all."**

** "Of course not, but he has known of her other relationships. Did he expect her to never move on?"**

** Glaring at Jerry, he sat on the arm of the couch. "No, but he sent O'Brien and myself to keep her safe until he could arrive. I know that they have a history and was afraid that this would happen."**

** "I am happy that he is here. Elizabeth needs him. If John had not left her to begin with, this would have never happened, Francis. Don't get me wrong, Liz was tore up when she thought he was dead, but she did move on. Johnny was there when she gave birth and never walked away until Jason almost killed him." Emily shrugged. "Let them deal with it. Besides, isn't it Elizabeth's choice who she wants? And Johnny told her earlier that John was returning tomorrow night. I think she made her decision."**

** Jerry laughed. "I think that tomorrow should be interesting."**

** Francis was about to reply when Zander entered and interrupted. "i just saw someone driving by that left this town years ago. He has connections to Sonny and Jason."**

** "Who?" **

** "Roy Delucca."**

** Francis cursed. He knew that Roy had been one of the better bomb makers back in the day. "Tighten security. Jerry, find him and figure out what he is doing here."**

** "He is an explosives man."**

** "I know, but be sure that is what is going on before dealing with him."**

** Jerry nodded and grabbed his coat, leaving the silent and tense room.**

** "A.J., are you ready to make your presence known tomorrow?" Emily asked with a sly look. "I think that we should go see Edward. I wonder if he will be like Monica?"**

** Her brother grimaced as if in pain. "I hope not, but Jason was always the golden boy. Hopefully after I show him the tape that I am sure that Mom is keeping away, she will lose his support on the free Sam campaign. Without grandfather, Mom will be powerless to help Sam."**

** After saying goodnight, Francis went up to the room that he was using. He paused in the doorway of Elizabeth's room and saw the two sleeping individuals wrapped in one another arms. Shaking his head, he only hoped that O'Brien knew what he was doing. He had loved Liz for so long, and Francis was scared that she would go back with John. He only wanted everyone that he cared about safe and happy, but he knew that someone was going to end up hurt. He only prayed that it did not turn out to be Elizabeth. Sighing, he walked to room after taking a quick peep in on Cam and saw him sound asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Elizabeth awoke slowly, feeling the strong arms wrapped around her. Knowing that he was already awake, she opened her eyes and met his steady gaze. He smiled at her and kissed her gently. Relaxing into his embrace, she returned the kiss and deepened it when he kept it light in the beginning. **

** Regretfully, Johnny broke away. Noticing her frown, he ran a hand softly over her cheek. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to continue. But I honestly think that you need to think carefully about what you want, Lizbits."**

** "I have thought of nothing else since you showed up, Johnny," she confessed. **

** Holding in his groan, Johnny nodded. "I know that you think that now, sweetie. But you need to talk to John before you decide. He is coming back for you and Cam."**

** Sitting and leaving the warmth of his arms, Elizabeth shook her head. "Johnny, I understand why he left. I do. However, things have changed while he was gone."**

** "Things changed while I was gone too, Liz."**

** Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she studied him. "It's not the same and you know it. You never let me believe that you were dead. I always knew that you were alive. You, Johnny, you was who was with me when I had Cameron. You were there. Where was he?"**

** Johnny shook his head. "You know as well as I do that it is not that simple. Trust me, I want nothing more than to be with you and Cam. But I want you to take the time and really make sure that this is what you want and the best decision for you. Yours and Cam's lives have been completely turned inside out. He may not see all the changes as clearly as you do, but they are there. You need to face your past, Lizzie, before you head into the future." He stood and walked over to where she was looking at him. Tilting her head so that he was looking into her sapphire blue eyes, Johnny brushed their lips together. "I am not going anywhere. I will be right here when you are ready."**

** She was still standing in his arms when there was a knock on the door. Separating, Johnny pulled open the door and glared at A.J. "What?"**

** "Mac Scorpio is downstairs wanting to talk with you, Liz. I think that he has been completely shocked for the morning." A.J. laughed. "Zander let him in and Emily was in the living room playing with Spencer and Cam while Nik and I were talking. Needless to say, he is a little confused as to why your house is full of dead people."**

** Elizabeth smirked while heading toward the doorway. She grabbed Johnny's hand. "Let's go give him another shock, Johnny."**

** Knowing why the commissioner was there, both men stayed close to her when they entered the living room. Emily had taken the boys into the kitchen where Enzo was fixing their breakfast so it was edible.**

** "Mac, hi. Have a seat. A.J. told me that you wanted to talk to me."**

** The older man sat and looked at the remaining people in the room. It may have been years, but he definitely recognized Johnny, and Francis who had just entered from the outside. Seeing two of Corinthos old guards made him wonder exactly what was going on. "Sorry to disturb you so earlier, Elizabeth. Before I get to why I am here, can I ask when all the people who are suppose to be dead showed up."**

** Not liking the tone of the question, Francis snarled at the man. "Sure you can. However, I do believe that is a question to them, not Liz. I also think that if you want to ask them that, that you should request their presence at the station and that they should have their lawyer present. Would you like to take care of that now, or would you like to tell us the real reason you showed up here this morning at the bright and early hour of eight-thirty?"**

** Stuttering a bit, Mac took a deep breath. He had forgot how sarcastic the man could be. "Of course. There is no easy way to do this, Elizabeth." His sympathetic eyes met hers. "There has been evidence that has come to light recently. The FBI received a video tape, along with the PCPD, of Jake's accident. It was not Luke. It was Samantha Morgan that was driving the vehicle that hit Jake."**

** Stunned, Elizabeth swayed on her seat and Francis steadied her gently. Gathering her into his arms as she started to sob, he saw Johnny looking ready to kill Mac. Catching the Irish man's eyes, he discreetly shook his head.**

** Mac really hated that he had upset the younger woman. She had traveled a rough road almost all her life and he knew that she was dying inside over the death of her youngest child. He had been there too. Georgie's death still ate at him so he could understand completely what she was going through. "Taggart arrested her yesterday, Elizabeth. I thought that it was only right to tell you in person before you heard it on the news."**

** Looking up, she offered a watery smile. "I am thankful for that, Mac. I just can't believe that she would do that. I knew she hated me and that Jake existed, but this is just incomprehensible." Remembering who she was connected to on both sides of the law, Elizabeth sat up straighter. "Will the charges stick, or will Alexis get her off? I want her to face the consequences of what she did."  
"The FBI filed the charges. They are sticking. Alexis refused to see her last night after viewing the tape. She was sickened by it. However, Jason is supplying her with attorney, but Miss Miller was not happy about representing her client in this case. Taggart wanted me tell you that he will be in touch."**

** "Marcus Taggart?" she questioned, awed that the man was back in town.**

** Mac smiled at that. "Yes. He was hoping to be here this morning to see you, but we had some problems crop up that needed to be dealt with."**

** "I want her in jail, Mac! No excuse she can offer is good enough. My son is dead."**

** "Trust me, Elizabeth, I do understand. We are all going to make sure that this is prosecuted. Now I need to go." He rose and looked over at Johnny. "I would appreciate if you and the other undead people could stop by within in the next day or so. I am very interested in how you all came to be alive, in Port Charles, and staying at this house together." After receiving a nod of acceptance, Mac again offered a still pale Elizabeth his goodbye before leaving.**

** Standing and facing the two men, Elizabeth snarled. "Is it true and did you know?"**

** Francis grimaced at the hurt and anger in her voice. "We sent Taggart the tape," he admitted softly.**

** Turning to stare at Johnny, Elizabeth was almost shaking with rage. "You are controlling the territory for Cam right now, correct?"**

** Not liking the gleam in her eyes, he nodded without speaking.**

** "Kill the bitch! I want her dead, O'Brien!"**

** "Elizabeth, we will be the first ones looked at," Francis protested quickly.**

** Her gaze not wavering from Johnny's, she only smiled. "So make it look like an accident or an attempt at a jail escape. I don't care. But, Johnny, do it. If you won't, I am sure that John will."**

** Both men watched as she left the room and headed upstairs. Uncertain, Francis looked over at Johnny who only sighed and rubbed his neck.**

** "She will calm down," Emily stated from the doorway.**

** "No, Em, she won't. You wouldn't either," Nik said with disgust as he entered behind her. "She means it and I for one can completely understand where she is coming from."**

** Thinking over everything, Johnny knew that Elizabeth was more devastated by this than thinking it had been Luke. At least with Spencer, you knew that it had to have been a horrible accident. With Sam, Johnny truly believed that it had been intentional. Pulling his untraceable cell phone from his pocket, he dialed Jerry's number while on his way to the back porch. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Monica was glaring at Taggart as he once again refused to release her daughter-in-law to her. "Dr. Quartermaine, there is no way that Mrs. Morgan is leaving this station. I don't care who you are or who your thug of a son is," he stated exasperated. "She killed Jacob Webber."**

** The older blonde snorted. "Maybe his slut of a mother should have been watching him better. Maybe you should file charges are on her," she spat, angry at the man standing before her.**

** "Well, I can see that Emily wasn't exaggerating. You really have lost your mind. Nice to know that you are so desperate for anything to do with the golden boy that you will disgrace yourself."**

** Taggart smiled at A.J. "I informed Mac when he returned earlier that the FBI has known about you and the others for awhile and I explained why you kept it quiet."**

** "Thank you, Taggart. We appreciate that." Turning back to his mother who was leaning on the desk and looking pale, A.J. glared at her. "What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? Protecting the woman that killed your grandson and then blaming the mother."**

** Monica was flabbergasted. Both of her dead children had returned and was singing the praises of the woman that had denied her the chance to know Jake. "A.J., where have you been? I am so happy that you are alive!"**

** He allowed his mother to hug him but did not return the gesture. After a minute, he set her aside from him and met her confused gaze. "I have been working on some projects that needed my personal attention. I could not tell anyone I was alive since it was Sonny and Jason that tried to kill me. After all, I know how much more important he is to you," he sneered.**

** Before she could respond the station doors opened and Emily entered with Edward. The older man looked shell shocked, not that anyone could blame him. Two of his family members had returned from the dead.**

** "A.J., Emily has showed me the papers and told me everything. It is nice to have you home, my boy." His look of happiness disappeared as he looked at Monica. "We, however, need to speak in private before you do anything else." **

** "No! I want to talk with my children!" she snapped.**

** "Too bad!" Emily retorted. "We want nothing to do with you while you are supporting that killer. Let alone the way you have been talking about Liz." Turning to her grandfather, she hugged the man before leaving the station with a silent A.J. who just looked at her in contempt.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Sitting on the park bench and watching as Cam played on the swings, Elizabeth tried to place the events of this morning behind her. Knowing of the danger that was still around, she was keeping close tabs on her son even though Jerry, Zander, Enzo, and Kurt were all around him. Turning to Francis, she smiled up at the older man.**

** "I am sorry that I snapped at you guys this morning."**

** "Don't be, Liz. We understand."**

** "Where did Johnny disappear to?"**

** "He had to take care of something with the families."**

** "I hate that," she muttered.**

** Francis only laughed. "He isn't too big on dealing with them either. He only does it for you and Cam."**

** "I know, but I hate it."**

** Seeing the blonde man walking toward them, Francis stiffened. While Jerry may trust his brother, he was not sure of anyone who would marry Carly. "Jax is heading this way."**

** Offering the man a smile, Elizabeth greeted him. "Hello, Jax."**

** "Elizabeth, hi. Francis. I was just wandering around and giving Carly some space. How are you doing?"**

** Thinking back to her morning, Elizabeth only shrugged. "I have been better. You?"**

** Jax ran a hand over his face. "Honestly, aggravated. I just don't understand why Carly has to react to Sonny's death by freaking out."**

** "Wait! Sonny is dead?"**

** Flushing slightly, Jax sat on the bench beside her. "I am sorry. I thought that you would have heard. He was killed last night. Shot in the head is what Mac told us."**

** "Who was it?"**

** "No idea. The police have no leads right now. There was no evidence left at the seen." He paused and cleared his throat. "I heard about Sam and the accident. I am so sorry, Liz."**

** Blinking back tears, she gave a watery laugh. "Thank you, Jax. Although I must say, I am not really surprised. Sam has hated me since I got pregnant with Jake. I will never believe that it was an accident."**

** The Australian agreed silently. "I have to get to the hotel. Once again, if you and Cam need anything, please call. Goodbye."**

** Watching as the man walked away, Francis sensed that he was actually sincere. "What is he doing with someone like Carly?"**

** "I am not sure, but he has horrible taste in woman. First there was Brenda, Courtney, and then Carly. He even slept with Sam." Elizabeth shook her head. "Did you know about Sonny?"**

** "Let's not discuss that here," Francis answered evasively.**

** Reading between the lines, she relaxed against the bench. "Ok. Instead, how about we discuss what your problem is with me and OB?"**

** Eying her, Francis moaned. "It isn't really that. I just think that with everything going on, you need to think things through. John is coming back tonight too. This is going to be an awkward situation at best, Liz."**

** Frustrated, Elizabeth stood and pulled her coat tighter against the chill. "Francis, while I completely adore you, I am capable of making my own choices. Just like John did without discussing anything with me." **

** "Liz, there was things going on and the decision had to be made quickly. I know that you are hurt and angry, but he did the best he could at the time."**

** "Really? The best choice was for me to mourn the father of my child while he was alive. I almost lost Cam! So now that he is coming back, I am suppose to just put all my anger, hurt, and pain away? I can't do that!"**

** "I would actually rather that you give me a chance to explain."**

** Elizabeth whirled around with a gasp and came face to face with John Zacchara and Johnny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Elizabeth whirled around with a gasp and came face to face with John Zacchara and Johnny.**

** Francis stood and eased away from the couple that was staring at one another. Discreetly, him and Johnny moved out of hearing range but close enough to protect Elizabeth if a threat occurred. Looking over at his friend, Francis noticed that Johnny had a pained expression on his face and felt for him. He knew that he wanted a chance with Elizabeth.**

** Clearing his throat, John moved closer and flinched as she backed away automatically. "Please, Liz, give me a chance to explain. I know that you are hurting and confused."**

** "And you think some pretty words are going to make this better? Are you insane, John. Did you lose your mind or leave it wherever you have been?" **

** John sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. His eyes moved over her slender body and noticed that she had not really changed throughout the years that he had been gone. Her hair was longer and her expression was guarded, but those were the only changes that he could see. Following her gaze, John noted the small dark haired boy with the curls coming their way with a group of guards surrounding him and instantly felt a pang. He had missed so much of his small son's life because of the insanity of his family.**

** "Mommy, I am hungry. Can we go to Kelly's?"**

** Elizabeth looked over and motioned Francis and Johnny over. "Can you guys take Cam to get some lunch?" Getting their nods, she bent down to the little boys side. "Mommy has to talk with this man, but the guys will take you to get lunch. Kelly's isn't the best idea right now, but maybe Zander can call in an order and you can pick it up and take some lunch home to Aunt Em," she suggested.**

** Cam bounced on his feet. "Alright." He eyed the stranger before turning back to her. "Should you keep Frannie or Johnny? Do you know him?"**

** Gathering her son in a tight embrace, she kissed his cheek. "I will be fine, sweetie. You just be good for the guys. I love you, Cam."**

** "I love you too, Mommy." Waving good bye, he placed his hand in Johnny's, who was watching Elizabeth carefully before they walked away.**

** John was in awe of his son. "He is amazing, Liz."**

** She arched her eyebrow at him. "Yes, he is. Cameron is a wonderful boy who has been through hell lately." Sitting on the bench, she glared at him. "Too bad that he has no idea who you are."**

** Wincing at the tone, John sat beside her. "I know that I made mistakes, Liz. I also know that you have every right to be mad, but I really wish that you would let me explain."**

** "What is there to say? You left us. You hid and left us. I mourned your death so much that I almost miscarried Cam. I know that you had your reasons, John. I also know that you could have at least sent word through Francis that you were alive. Hell, even Jason knew that you were alive!"**

** Feeling the anger and hurt rolling off of her, he winced. He had known the night that everything went down that he was making a mistake, but there had been no time to really think things through. "You are right. I should have told you everything, but I made a mistake."**

** "No, your mistake was in coming back expecting me to forgive you. I have lived a life of complete hell that you are to blame for. If you had only kept your promises to me, none of this pain would have happened!"**

** He grabbed her hand as she stood to leave. His own anger was starting to rise at all her accusations. "No! You don't get to yell at me and then walk away, Elizabeth. Everything I did, I did it because of you. I was given a choice. Either I faked my death and walked away, or my father was going to be told of you and our child. I couldn't take that chance. Don't you think I wanted to be there for you? I loved you more than life itself, Liz! Even if we never get that back, I refuse to let you just ignore me and not know all the facts." He tightened his grip on her as she tried to jerk away. He pulled her over closer to him so that he could tilt his head and speak into her ear. "I have watched you move on all these years and attempt a relationship with the man responsible for this whole mess. The least you could do is listen."**

** Her head jerked up and she looked into his dark eyes. Comprehending what he had said, the fight went out of her. "Jason, are you saying that he did this?"**

** Sitting back down with her, he gave a short shake of his head. "Lucky was the catalyst for everything. My father and Sonny had put a hit on me, ordering Jason to take me out. He had been following me and had seen us together. He gave me a choice. Leave and fake my death or he would kill me. Then Luck showed up. He had heard from his father that I was going to be killed. He threatened to tell my father about our relationship. I knew that Anthony would not hesitate to kill you, so I told Jason that I would take the deal of leaving and faking my death."**

** "Oh my God!" She started to sob and John pulled her into his arms and held her as she let out all the emotions that were raging inside her. "How could he do this?" she whispered brokenly after her sobbing subsided.**

** "Why do you think, Liz? He was obsessed with you. He wanted you for himself. I told Jason before I left that you were pregnant. He was suppose to protect you and the baby. Next thing I heard, you were with Johnny O'Brien. I was happy that at least you were safe. I knew that he would protect you and Cam. Then I heard that Jason had killed him for betraying Sonny and him. Francis contacted me and sent O'Brien to where I was. He was wounded badly, but recovered. Next we heard, you were with Lucky. It was a nightmare. We were both so worried."**

** She suddenly jerked away from him and stood. "No! I can't believe this! Why would he do this? There is no way that he would ruin my life like this!" When he stood she scampered back. "Get away, John! I don't want you here! Go away!"**

** John held up his hands, knowing that she needed time to process everything that he had told her. "Alright. Let me call one of the guys to come get you. No matter what you may think or believe, you can't be wandering around alone."**

** He watched as she silently ignored him while he called Johnny to come and get her. He hated that she would not listen to him, but knew that she was hurting and feeling a massive amount of emotions right now. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Johnny drove her to the outskirts of town and pulled over at one of the empty picnic areas. He led a silent Elizabeth over to the table and sat down and pulled her into his arms. Without a word, she started to cry again. Holding her close, Johnny rubbed her back until she had calmed somewhat.**

** "Is it true?"**

** He closed his eyes, his heart aching for the young woman. "About Lucky, yes. He threatened you to get John out of the way." When she shuddered, he knew that it was starting to hit home that it was the truth that John had spoken.**

** "But why? I don't understand."**

** "None of us do, Liz. He was sick. After he returned from the dead, he was a different person. Francis found out recently that he was the one that told Sonny that I had betrayed them. He also planted the fake evidence against me for them to find."**

** Wiping her face, Elizabeth only shook her head. "I am so blind."**

** "No, baby girl, you were fooled. Just like almost everyone else in the town." Knowing that she was confused, he gave her a half halfhearted smile. "John was telling you the truth, you know. He honestly left to protect you and Cameron. He wouldn't have done it if he hadn't thought that you were in danger."**

** "I know. I believe that after actually listening." She looked up at him. "But I still can't just go back to what was, Johnny. I have feelings for you that have been there for years."**

** At her confession, his heart lifted. "And I have had feelings for you for forever too. But I want you to be sure. You and John have Cam together. Your past with him is complicated and unresolved, Elizabeth. I don't want you to rush into something and regret it. You need to really evaluate exactly what you want." He eased back against the table some so that she could rest her head against his chest. "I am not going anywhere. The problems here and the danger are still present. I will be here if you decide that you want to take the chance."**

** Listening to his steady heartbeat, she knew that he was right. She owed it to both men to be sure about what she wanted. She also realized that she needed to talk with John about things again after accepting that Lucky had been at fault. She also needed to decide what to tell Cameron.**

** They stayed like for almost an hour before Johnny realized that Elizabeth had fell asleep. Looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms, he sighed. He hated to push her to away, but he needed to know that she was making the right choice. Loving her the way that he did, Johnny needed her to be happy. He prayed that it was him though and not John Zacchara.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason opened his penthouse door and stopped short. Sitting on his couch looking pissed was his sister and brother. He had heard from Monica that both of his siblings had returned but had not seen them since they had arrived. While he wanted to see Emily and make sure that she was alright, he had no real desire to see A.J.**

** "Emily, A.J., I am happy that you are alive."**

** Watching as he tossed his keys on the desk, Emily only frowned at him.**

** "Really?" A.J. questioned. "That is odd considering that you and your late partner tried to kill me before I left."**

** "You are mistaken. We did not try to kill you."**

** A.J. only smirked. "Fine, believe what you want."**

** Emily interrupted before they could start fighting. "Jase, can you please explain why you are protecting the woman that killed YOUR son. How could you abandon Elizabeth and Jake and then protect that woman?"**

** His eyes flashed and closed before he opened them and met her stare. "You don't understand."**

** "Damn right we don't," A.J. spat venomously. "You protect everybody else's children except your own! You would kill anyone else for what has happened. So what gives, Jason?"**

** "Sam is pregnant. She is carrying my baby."**

** Emily snorted. "Might want to get a paternity test done. We have been gathering facts while in hiding. She has been sleeping with Ric the entire time that you have been back together."**

** "You are wrong, Em. I know that you dislike Sam, but she is my wife. I love her. Taggart must have fabricated the video. There is no way that she would have hit Jake!"**

** A.J. stared at Jason in disbelief. "You know, I always thought that you were at least smarter than this. She killed your son, Jason! There is no excuse for that. None!"**

** "You have no idea what you are talking about!" he snapped, frustrated.**

** "No, you have no idea." Emily tossed a file on the desk as she walked over to him. "Take a look at everything in there, Jason. Your wife is cheating on you with Ric. There are pictures. There is also proof that she hit Jake and caused his death." She looked up at him sadly. " I always thought you were better than this."**

** Jason watched silently, gritting his teeth, as his brother and sister left the penthouse. Picking the file up to throw it in the fireplace, a glossy picture fell out on the floor. When he bent to pick it up, Jason saw a picture of Sam and Ric in a compromising position with a time and date stamp for four days after their honeymoon ended and they had returned from Hawaii.**

** Sinking onto the couch, he started to regret all his past choices. He had supported this woman. With shaking hands, Jason opened the file and started to read about how his wife had intentionally hit his son. Forty minutes later he dialed Diane's number.**

** "Stop representing Sam and file divorce papers," he barked into the phone before hanging up.**

** Jason was still sitting on the couch when Max knocked on the door and entered. "Jason, John Zacchara was spotted in the park today with Miss Webber. Also, there is no video footage of the fires or murder of Mr. C. The cameras were shut off by remote."**

** "What about the hit that Sonny ordered? Have you been able to locate whoever took the contract?"**

** Max shuffled his feet uneasily. "No, but Roy Delucca's body was found about two hours ago in an alley on the docks. He had been beaten and then shot. Mr. C. had met with him a couple days ago."**

** Punching the table, Jason cursed. "Fine. Let me know what our police contact says about the murder." He watched as Max exited and then sat back down, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to figure out a way to save the organization. He also needed to find a way to talk to Elizabeth. He owed her an explanation, but he knew that there was not one that could erase the pain that he had caused her by being blind.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Laying awake in her bed, Elizabeth tossed and turned. Looking at the clock, she mentally groaned. It was almost two-thirty in the morning and she was completely wide awake. Sleep was definitely evading her tonight.**

** She had spent most of the night thinking about Johnny. No matter what, she knew that her feelings for him were not going to disappear. While she had once loved John, she no longer felt those emotions for him. It was Johnny that her mind drifted to whenever she was not busy. And he was who she felt comfortable talking to.**

** Deciding to make some cocoa, she slipped quietly down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Flipping on the light, she jumped backwards and clutched her chest. "Geez, Johnny! You scared me! Why are you sitting in the dark?"**

** Shrugging, he smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"**

** Mixing up a mug of her favorite drink, she sat beside him at the table. "Same thing. It's been an interesting week."**

** Chuckling, Johnny looked over at her. "I guess that is one way of looking at it." He let his eyes travel over her sleep tank that barely covered her stomach and sleep pants. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly looked away. **

** Elizabeth grasped his hand. "Thank you for sitting with me today. I know that I was probably not the best company."**

** "Lizbits, you are always my favorite company."**

** They sat together in silence while she finished off her mug of chocolate. His eyes followed her as she rose and rinsed her mug in the sink. When she turned, he held his hand out to her.**

** Knowing exactly what she was doing, Elizabeth walked over to him. Johnny stood and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When she slid her arms around his neck, he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her up to her room. **

** Placing her on the bed, he pulled her top and pants off, admiring the lacy bits that was underneath. Elizabeth smirked and pulled him onto the bed after removing his shirt. Deepening the kiss, she moaned as he explored her body.**

** Breaking apart from her, his green eyes latched onto her blue ones. "Are you positive, Liz? If you want to stop, we need to do it now, baby."**

** Nibbling on her bottom lip, she pulled him back down to her. "I know exactly what I am doing, Johnny, and it is exactly what I want." She ran her hands over his muscular back. "I have never been more sure," she breathed against his lips before they captured hers once again.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jerry slipped into the silent house and looked at the other man. "I have taken out the hitter."**

** "Yes, I heard. Thank you. Is everything moving accordingly."**

** "Yes. Sonny is taken care of, Roy dead, Sam in jail, and Jason is busy dealing with all the truths he has learned. Everything is moving just like it should."**

** "How about John? Did Elizabeth talk with him?"**

** "It did not go well," he confessed. "She left the park with O'Brien. I think that she is being hit with too much at once."**

** The other man shook his head. "She is stronger than people give her credit for. She is not some fragile flower that needs to be cuddled." He paused, considering the info that he had been receiving for the past week. "Are her and O'Brien moving into a relationship?"**

** "I am not certain. I know that the attraction is strong."**

** "Zacchara will be unhappy. Although I never understood why he thought she would wait."  
Jerry snorted. "Elizabeth Webber has never been predictable. She has given me fits for years. She never does what is expected in a crisis. I think that everyone seriously underestimates our girl."**

** "Keep a close eye on her, Jerry. No one, and I mean no one, hurts her anymore from here on out. I don't trust Morgan to stay away and Sam needs to be taken out soon. I am also concerned that Zacchara will not take it well if she proceeds with O'Brien."**

** "Don't worry, I will keep her safe. It was funny though today after she received the visit from Mac. She demanded that Johnny kill Sam."**

** The other man smirked. "She certainly is a spitfire." He paused Jerry as he was getting ready to leave. "One other thing, get Dr. Quartermaine's license revoked. It is time for her to learn that there are consequences for her stupidity."**

** Flashing a wicked grin, he only nodded before letting himself out of the house. He laughed as he made his way to the car that he had stashed about a mile and a half away. He was happy at the thought of having more fun. Roy had proved no fun at all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

** Johnny slipped from Elizabeth's bed quietly, determined not to wake her. They had been up most of the night and he wanted her to get some sleep before everyday pressures started again. Quickly pulling on his clothes, he bent over and kissed her forehead with a smile before heading toward the room that he was sharing with Francis.**

** Meeting his friend's unhappy expression, he shook his head. "Don't start, Francis."**

** "Why not? What happened to giving her space?"**

** "I tried, dammit. I won't apologize for anything that happened. I know you love her, but I would never intentionally hurt her. She made her own choice, Francis. Let it go."**

** Francis sighed, exasperated with entire situation. "I know that. I am worried about you getting hurt actually. What happens if she decides that she wants to give John another chance?"**

** Grabbing some clean clothes from his duffel bag, Johnny met Francis' gaze before heading to the shower. "It is a chance that I am willing to take. I love her, Francis. I am willing to fight for Liz if I have to. I am not letting her walk away again. I did that once and it hurt too bad. I want her and Cam in my life." With that declaration, he went into the bathroom and shut the door, effectively ending the conversation.**

** Hearing light footsteps heading toward the stairs, Francis quickly joined Cam and Emily heading down to the kitchen. Looking over at Liz's son, Francis only hoped that everything worked out. As they entered the kitchen, he broke into laughter as he listened to Cam wheedling a homemade breakfast from Zander, who had been already at the table with a cup of coffee.**

** Emily listened to the usual banter around the table and smiled inwardly. She was so happy to be back with her friends. She glanced up as there was a knock on the back door and Francis opened it. **

** "Hey, John, Nik. Come on in. Do you want any breakfast?"**

** Both men shook their head and sat quietly at the table. Knowing the expressions on their faces, Emily made Cameron a plate to take to eat at the coffee table so that he could enjoy some cartoons. Catching John studying his son out of the corner of her eye, she awkwardly led the little guy out of the room before returning after setting him up. "I know that you are anxious to know him, John, but you need to talk to Liz before approaching him."**

** "I know," he groaned. "But I really don't think she is listening to anything I have to say. Yesterday was a bust."**

** "You left her, no matter the circumstances, that is what she is seeing. She has a huge complex about abandonment. Give her some time. Elizabeth will eventually talk things out." Emily noticed Johnny entering from the living room and noted the dark look that he was giving John and smirked. "However, just because she might forgive you doesn't mean that she will forget."  
"I am beginning to realize that. She is definitely stubborn. On a different note, your brother pulled his attorney from Sam's defense. I also heard that he wanted divorce papers filed."**

** Breathing a sigh of relief, Emily nodded. "Good. I want her in jail and his eyes open to what she really is."**

** Hearing raised voices, everyone stopped and looked toward the living room. Cam entered and ran to Emily. "Mommy is mad. She just slapped that Carly lady," he confided in awe.**

** The men hurriedly entered the living room to see Carly holding her face and glaring at Elizabeth. Cursing Kurt, who was on the front door, Johnny moved in between the two ladies.**

** "Carly, what are you doing here?"**

** Stunned at seeing him standing there, she took a step backwards. "I-I came to talk to Elizabeth. Jason asked me to ask her to meet him since she has people keeping him out." She made a face at A.J. and shook her head. "All the dead people here? Are you hiding Sonny as well?"**

** Johnny caught Elizabeth as she started forward again with a gleam in her eyes. Keeping an arm around her small waist, he pulled her against his side. "Calm down, Lizzie. No, Carly, Sonny is not here and if he was, well, there would be another death of him. Jason was warned about Sam and chose to ignore what she really is. Elizabeth will not be seeing him."**

** "What's the matter, muffin? Can you not speak for yourself?" she sneered.**

** "You know what, Carly, I know you upset over Sonny's death. God knows why," Elizabeth snarked. "But I did not kill him. In fact, I almost thought you had changed after Joss got Jake's kidneys. I guess I was wrong. You only wanted your precious little girl saved." Her voice broke and Johnny turned her into his chest, glaring at the selfish blonde that was hurting her emotionally.**

** "YOU need to leave. I don't know how you got past the guards, but it will be addressed. It is amazing how you always held Sonny and Jason on such a peddle stool, but they aren't the ones that saved your daughter. Elizabeth was, Carly! She saved you child, not anyone else. The woman that you have continuously belittled and hated throughout the years signed the paperwork that allowed your daughter to survive! Think about that for awhile and tell Jason that I will meet him for a little chat." His eyes flared and Carly backed away from Johnny even more. "Get out now before I decide to make you answer for every vile thing that you have ever done to her. Now!" he thundered.**

** Grabbing his ex wife's arm, concerned that Johnny would go after her right in the living room, A.J. pulled an unresisting and subdued Carly outside. "Bad idea to come here and start trouble, Carly. Make sure that you tell Jason to stay away too." Releasing her arm, he headed back into the house without a backward glance.**

** Inside John was watching as Johnny handed a still upset Elizabeth off to Emily, who then herded her up the stairs while Nik checked on Cam. Witnessing the connection that she shared with O'Brien hurt, but John was determined to make her listen to him before completely giving up on the mother of his son. **

** "Get a meeting set up with Morgan," Johnny snapped at Zander. "Make it for today or tomorrow."**

** "What about the she-devil?" Francis demanded. "She came in here and purposely flung words to hurt Liz."**

** "Easy. A.J., get the lawyer to file the paperwork on Michael. It will completely push her over the edge. I knew that she hadn't changed." He turned to John and noticed the look but shrugged it off for now. "I am going to need you at the meeting with Jason."**

** John nodded at the man that was leading the Zacchara Organization after he had given it up. John had no desire to be stuck in this life of violence. He had plenty to say to Jason Morgan himself, so going to the meeting was not a problem for him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth was standing beside Francis in the backyard while the others were out doing errands. Nik and Emily had taken Cam over to play with Spencer and start classes with the tutor that she had hired. Zander and Enzo had followed to provide security for Cam and Emily. Needing to get some fresh air, Elizabeth had donned her jacket and slipped silently out the door. Exasperated at her slipping off alone, Francis had joined her and then lectured her.**

** Throwing up her hands in defeat, she nodded. "Ok, Francis. I am sorry, I really am."**

** "I know that you aren't use to having to take someone with you everywhere. We all know that, Lizbits, but you need to understand that we are trying to keep you safe. To do that, we need you to cooperate with us." **

** "I just needed to get out. I felt like the walls were moving in."**

** "What is eating at you? Is it Carly?"**

** Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth shook her head. "I am use to Carly's antics by now. My temper just got away from me this morning."**

** "And here I thought you would have been in a better mood this morning," he teased.**

** Blushing bright red, she avoided his gaze. "I don't think that you really want to talk about that, Francis."**

** "Oh, the complete opposite actually. I think that we need to discuss you and Johnny and what you are going to do about John."**

** "I don't know what I am going to do about John. I am hurt and angry right now. I do know that Johnny makes me happy. I haven't felt like this is in a long time."**

** "I just don't want you to get hurt. John still has unresolved feelings for you, and you are going to be dealing with him for a long time to come because you share a child."**

** Elizabeth adamantly shook her head again. "You don't understand, Francis. He left us. He let me think that he was dead for years. While I will always care for him, John is not the man that I thought he was. I do hope that we can be friends. I also want him to be happy and to find someone that will make him feel like I do with Johnny." Nibbling on her lip, she evaded looking at him. "Johnny makes me happy and feel like I am special and cherished. I know that he will always tell of me anything important. He treats me with respect and doesn't act like I am piece of glass that will shatter at one wrong move. That is what I want, with him."**

** Seeing the naked emotion oh her face, Francis backed down. It was clear from talking with both of them, that Johnny and Elizabeth were serious. "If Johnny is who makes you happy, then I am all for it. There may be hard times that are going to crop up though, Liz. He is running the Zacchara Organization because John decided to walk away. But that was before you and O'Brien reconnected. If John does not take this well, it could be a real bad situation."**

** "I know, but I refuse to walk away from what I feel for Johnny. I am willing to fight this time for my happiness."**

** Hearing his phone ring, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Jerry. What's up?" Listening to the other man on the phone, he laughed. "Thank you. I will see you later." Hanging up the phone, he herded Elizabeth back into the house as snow flakes started to fall.**

** "That was Jerry. Sam was sent to the hospital after she started cramping at hearing that Diane was no longer representing her on Jason's orders. She will then be moved into Pentonville's medical ward while awaiting trial."**

** "Did she have a miscarriage?" she asked softly. **

** "Nope. They think she was faking the symptoms to get out. Monica met her at the ER and is still with her." Francis sneered. "I don't think that woman is going to wake up."**

** Elizabeth snorted in disgust. "Monica will never give up on trying to get close to her as long as she is pregnant. If she can't have Jason, she will try to get close to his child."**

** "But it may not be his. We have been watching her a long time. She was sleeping with Ric for the past year and a half. Emily warned Jason to get a paternity test."**

** Completely done with feeling sorry for him, Elizabeth only laughed. "Hey, he made his choices and chose to have her in his life after everything that she did to us. I think that this is poetic justice in a way. Jason Morgan deserves to have some misery in his life. Let him see how it feels."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** John waited until they were away from the house before speaking. "What is going on between you and Elizabeth?"**

** Keeping his eyes on the road, Johnny shrugged. "I think you should ask her. I am not discussing this."**

** "Bullshit! She is the mother of my son, O'Brien!"**

** "The son you have only seen in person twice," the older man snapped. "I am not walking away this time. I care about her and her son. It is up to her what she wants, John. You can't make her forgive and forget the past. While I understand what you did, it was not the right decision. I think you know that now."**

** "Looking back, I realize that. I let myself believe that Morgan would look after her. I regret what I did, I do. That does not mean that I accept that we are over."**

** Glaring at the man sitting beside him in the SUV, Johnny gave a slight shrug. "That is your problem to deal with her over. Fair warning though, I am not just walking away, Zacchara. Elizabeth is a loving, compassionate, and beautiful woman that I care deeply about. I let her get away once, but I won't do it again. If she chooses you, I will accept that, although it will crush me. However, I won't step back for anyone, not even you."**

** "What if I take my position back?"**

** Smirking, Johnny slid him a look. "You can have it back if you want. Being the head of the organization is not why I am with Lizbits. But can you really make the tough calls that have to made to keep everyone safe?" At the silence he nodded. "I didn't think so. Don't try to threaten or blackmail me. It won't work. It will only piss me off."**

** The rest of the drive to Vista Point was quiet. Pulling into the gravel lot, both men checked their guns before replacing them and exiting the SUV. Spotting Max and Cody ahead at the old bridge, Johnny headed that way with John trailing behind him watchfully.**

** Jason stepped up and waited with his stone cold face on. As the two men met him in the clearing, he pinched his nose. "Why did you insist on meeting?"**

** "Oh, I don't know. Why did you send Carly to Elizabeth's with a message? I believe that you were told that she was no longer your concern."**

** "I don't take orders from you, O'Brien. I want to speak with Elizabeth and you were blocking any messages," he countered bitterly.**

** "Damn straight and I will continue to do so. You abandoned her and your son, Jason. You don't get to just say your sorry now that you are slowly learning the truth. She doesn't want to see you."**

** "Why not? She was seen talking with him!"**

** John stepped forward, vibrating with anger. "Yes, I was with her at the park, not that it is your concern. Why don't you tell me why you didn't take care of her. You promised me that you would make sure that she was safe and away from any danger. Instead, you moved her into a direct line of fire."**

** "Back off, John. I did my best."**

** "Your best! Whatever! You let her to flounder after O'Brien here was almost killed by you. You then watched as she married that piece of shit Spencer. He emotionally abused her and Cam. Then you get her pregnant and let YOUR wife torture her at every turn and never step in to protect them!" John raged.**

** "I made mistakes, just like you," Jason spat.**

** "You are right. You both made huge mistakes and now Elizabeth is struggling to pick up the pieces of her life. This is your last warning, stay away from Liz, Jason. She does not want anything to do with you anymore. The connection that she felt with you was destroyed by your own selfishness. If she wants to mend the rift with John, that is her choice and none of your concern. Back off."**

** Determined to throw the cocky man off his game, Jason glared. "Did your men take out Sonny? Have you declared war on us? You know that you cannot win that battle O'Brien."**

** Johnny met his gaze without blinking. "Did my men take out Sonny? No, I did. I put the two bullets into his brain and watched him take his last miserable breath." He sneered at the three men giving him death glares. "My men did, however, set the fires that took out your buildings. Consider it the beginning."**

** Watching as the two men walked away, Jason punched the stone wall that he was standing beside. Running through his options, he knew that he was at a disadvantage. "Max, do what we discussed. Make sure that it goes off safely though. Use the safe house that we just finished."**

** "When?" was the only question.**

** "As soon as possible. Also, take out O'Brien, Corelli, and Zacchara. I don't care how, just do it!" he snapped as he headed toward his bike. Gunning the engine, he closed his eyes and prayed that everything worked out before speeding off.**

** The two remaining guards looked at one another, knowing that this was a bad idea. The way that Jason was handling this situation was going to get them all killed. There was no way that any of the guards surrounding Elizabeth was going to let her disappear without retaliation.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Walking into the silent room, Jerry looked at the man sitting behind the desk. His face was set in a mask of anger. Sitting across from him, he waited for him to speak first. There was no way that he was risking pissing him off worse than he already was. After almost thirty frustrating minutes, his companion finally spoke up.**

** "I want security on Elizabeth and Cameron upped drastically. Something is coming, I can feel it."**

** "She is always with Johnny or Francis. They are the best to guard her."**

** "And what happens when they are taken out or immobilized? Then she is left absolutely alone and vulnerable." He sighed and rubbed his head that was throbbing. "Tell O'Brien that I need to see him. We don't have much more time to clear this up."**

** Understanding exactly what he was saying, Jerry nodded. "Are you sure that you are making the right decision. She deserves to know."**

** "Absolutely not! Also, someone needs to address the problem of Miss Davis. She walked away the other night, but after sleeping on it, she contacted some of Helena's former associates in the government. Make it clear what will happen if she keeps trying to help Sam." Eying her former boyfriend, he added, "I mean it, Jerry. Make sure that Alexis knows that her actions are being watched. I don't care how you get the point across."**

** "Carly was there this morning. Francis said that she upset Elizabeth."**

** "That woman is so stupid," he huffed. "Make sure that A.J. gets custody of his son for helping us."**

** "Do you think that the families will protest all the power that O'Brien is about to come into?"**

** Lorenzo shrugged. "It doesn't really matter if they do. He will have more power than they ever dreamed over. He will also inherit my get files on certain officials. He will never face charges if he plays everything just right."**

** Jerry snorted. "He wouldn't anyway. He plays everything just right, except for the personal issues that he is taking care of for your daughter. Francis has had to contain him a couple times."**

** Lorenzo laughed, amused at the thought of the level headed man losing his control. His protectiveness of Elizabeth was the main reason that he had made sure that every file he had ever obtained on Corinthos-Morgan went to him and Francis. "Are him and John are going to come to blows before this is over?"**

** "I think that each one of them will respect her choice, and I think that she already made it. I am sure that she will let Zacchara be in Cam's life, but I think that Johnny never had to worry. I would bet money that if he had come back while she was involved with Morgan that she would have still went back to him. Their connection is very solid."**

** "Good. He is a good man. I would have been happy with either him or John, but her happiness is the main factor." Lorenzo stood. "Just make sure that you do as I asked."**

** Arriving back at Elizabeth's cottage, Jerry was entering at the same time that Johnny was. Motioning him into the kitchen, he relayed the message. "He wants to see you tomorrow. He also said that Alexis is attempting to get Sam released."**

** Frustrated and pissed, Johnny gritted his teeth. "Fine, I will see him tomorrow evening. Can you handle Alexis? Take the paternity tests that we found. Show her who her real child is and who Sam's real family is. If that doesn't work, get her out of the way. Ship her and her daughters to the island that we were on."**

** "She still may not believe it," Jerry warned.**

** "Either you make her see reason, or I will. I am done with the people in this town burying their heads in the sand to ignore the truth." Johnny started for the stairs, but turned back him. "John will be here in the morning. Him and Liz are going to talk. I am going to take care of some things and need Francis with me. I want you all here with her. Cam will need to stay with here too. We can't spread the guards too thin."**

** Jerry smirked. "Sure. I can do that, even if it will not make baby's breath happy." **

** Laughing at the use of his nickname for Elizabeth, Johnny silently made his way up the stairs and stopped at her bedroom door. Entering the dimly lit room, he smiled at her as she looked up from her book. Kicking off his boots he joined her on the bed. "How was your evening?"**

** "It was alright. Cam, Em, and I made smores in the fireplace." **

** Laughing because he knew her love all things chocolate, Johnny pulled her into his arms but she pushed away.**

** Raising her eyebrows, she looked at him. "I think you are a little overdressed for bed, Johnny. Unless you aren't staying." She smirked as he grabbed her and pushed her down. **

** "Oh, trust me, baby girl, I am not going anywhere."  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

** Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table and watched as John sat across from. She could tell that he was nervous as he tugged on his ear. Looking at the father of her son, she knew that they needed to make peace for everyone involved. "Thank you for agreeing to talk."**

** "No, I owe you the thanks for giving me a chance to explain."**

** Brushing her hair from her face, she watched him carefully. "I will listen, John, but to honest, I don't think that we can go back. Too much damage has been done, by your lies and myself. I've changed over the years."**

** Clenching his jaw in frustration, he nodded. "Maybe," he conceded in a flat tone. "Let's start with Cameron. I am anxious to learn about him."**

** Her face immediately brightened. "He is absolutely wonderful! He is such a combination of both of us. He enjoys sports, especially football and baseball. He loves chocolate, that is from me I am sure. Cam is strong willed, stubborn, and caring as well. He was very protective of Jake." She paused and smiled. "When he was younger he loved trains and cars. Now he is fascinated with the water."**

** Listening to her ramble on about his son, John could not keep the smile off his face. The pride and love that she had for him was obvious. "Does he know about me?"**

** Pausing, she blinked at him. "I explained that you had to go to heaven and that you had loved him very much. I told him about your death the best way that I could explain it to him at the time." Rubbing her temples, Elizabeth blew out a breath. "This is going to confuse him so much. A seven year old has trouble comprehending the idea of death anyway, but he recently lost Jake and has just started to heal some. Now you return from the dead, but Jake is still gone."**

** John winced. He knew that Cam was going to be confused. "I am so sorry, Liz. I never dreamed that this would be the outcome all these years later."**

** "Did you think that everything would just be perfect?" she demanded. "Seriously, you had to know that I would move on and not stay unchanged. And how could you not think that this wouldn't throw your son for a loop?" Lowering her voice that had started to raise in frustration and anger, she wiped a tear that had escaped. "I loved you so much, John. I thought a part of my soul died the night that they told me you had been killed in that explosion."**

** Bowing his head, John was ashamed. "I heard that you were hospitalized afterward. I also know that Johnny took you to California to get away after he and Emily had brought Zander in to say he was the father to protect you from my father." He reached for hand and covered it with his. "It was so hard to walk away. I know that nothing can make it right, but I need you to believe that I did what I thought was best at the time. For you and Cam. Anthony and Claudia would have killed you. I was also afraid that Sonny would see you guys as a threat that needed to be eliminated."**

** She met his eyes and sadly nodded. "I know. Francis and I talked yesterday and I started to understand more of why you walked away. I hate that it happened and the pain that it causing now. You were my world. I would have just disappeared with you, but I know that they would have looked."**

** "Protecting you and our child was the only option, Liz." **

** She trembled as he wiped a tear of her face. "I thought my world had crumbled. Almost my entire pregnancy was spent in the hospital because of stress and high blood pressure." Seeing his expression, she shook her head. "It's not your fault. It was your families and Sonny's need for control and power. I know that I was really unreasonable the other day at the park. It wasn't fair to you. You are the one that lost all the time with Cam that can never be given back. And we both lost us."**

** "Are you sure that we are lost, Liz?" He slid over closer and took both of her hands in his larger ones. "I knows that I made huge mistakes. I regret it every minute of everyday. I know that there is a lot of hurt and trust issues, but we loved one another so much."**

** Tears coursed down her face. "Oh, God, John! I would have loved for everything to have worked out. I use to dream that you would walk back into my life and that we could recapture what we had." She sniffled as she took a deep breath. "But I moved on. I have feelings for Johnny. He makes me happy and I won't ruin that, John."**

** Torn from the pain that he could hear, John wrapped her into a tight embrace. "Please, just slow down and think. We had a wonderful relationship that I want back. I know that you have feelings for O'Brien, but I think that you still wonder about of us too. I'm not asking you to choose right this moment, just to not shut the door on us either."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Lorenzo stood as Johnny and Francis entered the room. Watching both men, he could tell that they were tense. Motioning them to sit, he eased back into the recliner. "Sorry that I had to change the time of the meeting. I had a few things that need to be taken care of later this evening. How is everything?"**

** "Our main concern right now now is Alexis or Monica getting Sam released from jail. If she gets out, she will go after Elizabeth. Business wise we are slowly pushing Corinthos-Morgan out of Port Charles."**

** The older man eyed Johnny thoughtfully before nodding. "I want his business destroyed. Nothing is to be left standing. I also am worried. Jerry said that he is wanting to see Elizabeth."**

** "He is," Francis admitted. "We have been blocking all his attempts to contact her so far. I honestly don't think that he is a danger to your daughter physically, but emotionally is another story. She is walking a thin line right now with everything happening so quickly."**

** "I do not want him near her. He had his chance and he chose the hooker," Lorenzo snapped quickly. "I agree that he would never physically hurt her, but that is not her weakest point. He almost destroyed her already." He turned and saw Johnny watching him with a frown. "What?"**

** "I know that you think that you are doing the best thing, but we need to tell Elizabeth. She has the right to know that you are her father."**

** "Why? It will only cause her more pain. My family has hurt her repeatedly in the past."**

** "Maybe because she has the right to know," Johnny snapped. "How would having a father that loves and has tried to protect her be worse than the Webber's that abandoned her when she was fourteen? You are being selfish by denying her the truth."**

** Glaring at the young man that he knew was in love with Elizabeth, Lorenzo only shook his head sadly. "I am dying, O'Brien. The cancer spread to my brain. They are saying that I have less than a month, at best. I don't want her to know and lose me right after learning of it. Wait until I die, then tell her that I was her father if you want, but don't let her know that I was the one that set all this into motion. It might out that Jax was behind contacting me about the danger to her from Sonny and Sam. He has played his role of the unknowing friend well. Which is a good thing because he could get closer to her than Jerry. She has never trusted him even though she considers Jax a friend."**

** Disagreeing with Lorenzo, Johnny only nodded. **

** "What do you want done next?" Francis questioned after seeing that his friend was gritting his teeth out of anger.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason stood on the other side of the jail bars and stared at his soon to be ex wife. The tears running down her face only pissed him off more. "How could you do this, Sam? You killed Jake! You then had an ongoing affair with Ric! What the hell is wrong with you?"**

** "Jason, it is all lies. They are setting me up! Please, I swear," she sobbed. She reached through the bars in the jail cell and flinched as he backed away. "I love you! We are married! Don't just give up on me!"**

** "So the pictures of you and Ric together that Emily brought to me are fakes? And I guess the evidence of you hitting Jake was all fabricated also," he scoffed. "Do you think that I am stupid, Sam? You have taken everything away from me! My child with Elizabeth is dead because you hit him on purpose!"**

** Seeing the manipulations were not budging him, Sam dried her tears and laughed. "Damn straight I did. She never deserved you or your baby. I may have hit him, but Ms. Perfect was the one who was not watching your precious angel. I played you so good too, at least until all this shit happened. If you would have only loved me, none of this would have happened. If you look back, everything is all your fault, Jason!"**

** Wishing he could shoot her here and now, he pinched his nose. "No, you are the one responsible for this entire mess. Diane is getting the divorce papers ready. She is also not going to represent you at all in this mess that you created. Be happy that you are here. If you ever get out, I will kill you!" he snarled.**

** Sam rolled her eyes. "Geez, I have heard that before. From you, I do believe. You couldn't do then, Jason. What makes you think that you can now?"**

** "You ruined my life!"**

** Chuckling, she nodded with an sinister smile. "I did. I got you away from Elizabeth finally. It took a lot of manipulations on my part, but I pulled it off. You even forgave me for watching Jake getting kidnapped and then hiring men to threaten them. I systematically set out to destroy everything that you ever wanted after I realized that you would never be mine after that twit had your son. Seeing him on the side of the road that night, it was fate. I only took what was offered. So what if I was sleeping with Ric and this baby is his. You raised Michael and he wasn't yours. And I knew that you would not even question it." She sneered at his pain. "If your wonderfully alive sister had not brought you the pictures, you would still be backing me and professing your love. Let me ask, how does it feel to know that your saint is moving on with someone else? Someone that Alexis tells me that she has a past with," she taunted, hitting her mark and seeing him wince.**

** Clenching his hands into fist, Jason moved closer with his enforcer face in place. "I will say that you are a very good con. It is only too bad that accidents happen in prison while incarcerated. I'll just have to make sure that they know that I want it as slow as possible. You are over, Sam. You may think you have won, but I guarantee that you will suffer." He offered his own fierce scowl when she laughed. "Remember, I am not the only one that will be after revenge. Corelli and O'Brien will also be after your head. Enjoy your time alone."**

** Laughing, she blew him a kiss. "You should enjoy your time alone, too. St. Elizabeth won't forgive you this time. Bye bye, Jason!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

** Monica glared at her son. She could not understand how he could be so harsh about the situation. "Jason, don't you think that divorcing Sam while she is pregnant with your child is a tad bit extreme? I know that you are upset, but you love her. You married her."**

** He tossed the file in front of her on the table. "She is sleeping with Ric Lansing. I am divorcing her. A paternity test will be done. If the baby is mine, I will raise him or her, however, Sam and I are over."**

** "Maybe this is a setup, just like the evidence that she ran over Jake."**

** "She admitted that she had the affair when I went and saw her. She also confessed to hitting Jake on purpose. There will be no second chances," he said harshly. "I want you to stop supporting her. If you don't, I will cut off what contact we do have."**

** Looking through the file, Monica felt her stomach roll at all that it contained. Realizing that she had made a huge mistake, she was beside herself. "I am just sick at what all she has done."**

** "Imagine how I feel. I took her back after everything."**

** "Jason, I will stop my lawyer from taking care of her defense. To cheat on you is unforgivable."**

** Pinching his nose, he tried to hold back the familiar headache that always occurred when Monica was near. "That is your main concern. She killed Jake!"**

** Refusing to forgive the tramp that had taken away her chance to know Jason's son, Monica snapped, "Well, Elizabeth is at fault too!"**

** "Unbelievable! If that is the case, I am at fault too because I had no guards on them. If there was a guard on her house, they would have snatched Jake up before Sam killed him. What is your problem? You act as though Elizabeth is to blame for everything. She wasn't! I am the one that did not tell you about my son!"**

** "Stop protecting her! She is not the perfect innocent victim in all this, Jason!"**

** Throwing his hands up in frustration, Jason grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Grow up, Monica! You are acting just like Sam. She blames everything on the wrong people too!" he snarled before leaving the mansion.**

** Back at the penthouse he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch, staring off into space. Looking back at all the mistakes he had made, he felt like he was lost. He had given up his child and Elizabeth to protect them. He had went back to Sam because he thought that she understood him and really loved him. Sonny had been maneuvering his actions for years, subtly controlling him. It made him sick to realize that everything had been for nothing. He had lost Jake and Elizabeth because he had refused to take a chance. Sam had to be the worst of it though. Jason had actually loved and protected a woman that purposely destroyed his life.**

** The knock on the door startled him out of his dark thoughts and he looked up as Cody entered, his expression grim. "What?"**

** "Our shipment was hit. It is currently on fire in the harbor. Another warehouse was also burned tonight. The police are heading to the docks now."**

** Slamming his bottle of beer on the table, he stood and headed for the door. "After we deal with this, call a meeting with Francis and Johnny. This shit needs to stop! Tell them I get it! I understand their point!"**

** Cody nodded. "I will set it up. Do you still want us to make a grab for Miss Webber if we can?"**

** Knowing all chances of her forgiving him were gone, he shook his head. "Call it off. It will only anger her more. It's useless to try and force her to listen."**

** Cody remained silent as they got on the elevator.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Alexis was working on some paperwork when she felt that she no longer alone. Looking up she was startled to see Jerry leaning against the door frame in her home office. "Jerry! What are you doing here? You scared me to death!"**

** Chuckling, he waltzed into the room and threw a file on her desk. "I came to see you, darling. I must admit that I have missed your beautiful face."**

** Aggravated at his interrupting her working on Sam's defense, she only huffed at him.**

** "Now, now. Don't you think that you should at least look at the present that I brought you over. I can promise that it will be enthralling reading for you."**

** "I don't have time for your nonsense, Jerry!" she fired back. **

** "Oh, but I think that you should make time. After all, I brought you proof that you are ruining your life over Sam for nothing. Her real birth certificate is in that folder, along with the name of your real child." Seeing that he had her complete attention, Jerry smirked at her. "Francis told you the other day that you should have had a DNA test ran. I really thought that you had more intelligence than this."**

** Snatching the file off the desk, Alexis flipped it open and gasped at the first page. The birth certificate was listed for Samantha Ruiz. Underneath was a family picture of the Ruiz family that contained a young Sam posing with them around a Christmas tree. "What? How?"**

** "I think that it easy to figure out. She was sent to Port Charles to get close to Corinthos. They were going to use her to take Corinthos-Morgan down. At some time, she went and decided that she wanted the lifestyle that Morgan was providing her with. That is why they shot her. She changed her objective and left her family floundering. Why she chose you to play mommy dearest, well, I haven't really figured that out. She might have heard of your past child and used it to her advantage." Jerry nodded back at the folder. "There is more."**

** Alexis almost passed out at the paper containing the information about her real child. "This is a lie!"**

** "Why? You felt a connection to the young man, did you not. You helped him out of trouble a couple different times."**

** "But his father was not the father of my baby."**

** Jerry snorted. "He adopted him, Alexis."**

** "Zander, Zander Smith is my son?"**

** "He is. Zander already knows too. By the way, he is a tad bit disappointed with you right now," he added smugly.**

** "I heard that he was back from the dead. Where is he now? I need to see him, Jerry!" she demanded.**

** "That is not possible right now. He wants nothing to do with you while you are helping Samantha. Zander was also extremely upset to learn how you have been treating one of his friends. Elizabeth, remember her?"**

** Alexis hung her head. "She had a baby with him. Cam."**

** "Wrong," he informed her. "Zander and Elizabeth lied about the paternity to protect her and the baby. Cameron's father is John Zacchara, who is also back from the dead. However, you will have to wait to see your son until he comes to you. He is staying with Elizabeth, guarding her family. You are one of the people that will NEVER be welcome on that property."**

** Jerry stood and looked at the devastated woman sitting at the desk. "This is your only chance, darling. You have to cut all support of Sam, or you will be considered an enemy of several powerful men. Johnny O'Brien is running the Zacchara Organization now, and he will not tolerate any threats against Miss Webber. He will go after ANYONE that hurts her, including you." Without another word, he slipped out of the house.**

** Crying in despair at what she had learned, knowing that she had been played, Alexis sobbed into her hands.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth sat on her bed, brushing her hair when Johnny knocked on the door. She looked up and motioned him forward when she noticed his pensive expression. "Hey. Is everything alright?"**

** "Everything is fine. I just got in from a meeting. How did your talk with John go?"**

** "It was hard," she admitted quietly. "I know why he did what he did, and I can even understand to a degree."**

** "Are you going to tell Cam?"**

** Exhaling, she nodded. "Yes. They have the right to know each other. I am worried about how my baby will react though. We are going to sit him down and explain what we can once everything is settled."**

** Johnny tipped her head up so that he could see her eyes. The confusion swirling in their depths made him catch his breath. "What about you and John?"**

** She closed her eyes and then opened them. "I can't go back, Johnny. Seeing him makes me wonder about what if, but I learned a long time ago that you can't undo the past. He wants more, another chance, but I can't do it. I will always care about him, but I'm not in love with him anymore."**

** "Are you sure?"**

** Elizabeth brushed her hand over his face. "I wouldn't be with you, Johnny, if I wasn't sure. I would never hurt you that way. I have let what others want control me for too long. I need to do what will make me happy for a change."**

** Pulling her into his arms, he rested his head on top of hers. "I was worried," he admitted. "But I wanted you to be happy. I would have accepted you trying with him, but it would have killed me."**

** Leaning back so that she could kiss him, she smiled timidly. "It wasn't even a possibility after you came back. I only want to be with you, Johnny. I think that we already passed the friendship stage."**

** Francis knocked on the door and pushed it open and lifted his eyebrows as Elizabeth scooted off Johnny's lap. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just got a call from our lawyer. Monica's hearing will be tomorrow. Are you going to go, Liz?"**

** "I don't know. Should I?"**

** "It's your choice, Lizbits, but the woman has made your life a living hell for months. I think that it might do you some good to go." Francis flashed a mischievous grin. "I can promise that it might be worth it to see the look on her face when she hears that she no longer has a license to practice medicine."**

** "Francis! Tell me you didn't pay of the committee!" Catching him sliding his gaze to Johnny, she turned to him. "No, Johnny, I wanted it to be fair."**

** "It wasn't fair what she has done to you, so why should we be fair, Elizabeth. However, I did not bribe anyone, I promise."**

** "Then how can you two promise an outcome?" she demanded.**

** Neither man was about to tell her that Lorenzo had made sure that Dr. Quartermaine could no longer use the doctor part of her identity. Francis shrugged uneasily. "I am just sure that with all the testimony of your co-workers that witnessed her actions, that's all."**

** Still not sure that they weren't hiding something from her, Elizabeth watched them both carefully. "Fine, I will go."**

** "Francis and myself are going with you. Who else do you want there? I know that Emily and A.J. are planning on attending."**

** "I'd like to go," Jerry offered as he walked up beside Francis in the doorway. **

** Johnny nodded. "Good. What time is it?"**

** "Nine-thirty."**

** "I have to go out and meet the men that arriving at Nik's. Zander and Emily are out picking up a couple pizzas. Goodnight," Jerry drawled before leaving as fast as he had came.**

** Elizabeth stared in confusion at where he had just stood. "I still don't understand why he is here. We were never close friends. The only time I have ever even been near him is during his less than normal activities, like armed robbery."**

** Deciding he was not touching that topic, Francis escaped down the stairs.**

** Johnny scowled at the door, thinking that his friend was a traitor. "I know that he is a bit unpredictable, but Jerry is on your side." **

** "I guess," she muttered, still unconvinced, wondering what she was missing. Jerry Jacks did not do anything unless there was something in it for him, that much she was sure about.**

** "I do need to talk about something else with you. Jason has been trying to get messages through to you. I need for you understand that it really isn't the best time to talk to him. You need to wait for awhile."**

** "There is nothing left to say between us, really. Our son is dead and he married that bitch. I don't want to talk to him, Johnny," she assured him.**

** "He filed for a divorce and pulled Diane from her case. While I know that it does not change anything, you should know."**

** "You are right, it doesn't change anything. He made his choices, just like I am choosing to move on with my life. Besides, he always forgives her. This time will be no different."**

** Johnny doubted that. He thought that Jason might actually be opening his eyes to the users that he had surrounded himself with. If he had not had hurt Elizabeth so much in the past, he could almost feel sorry for the man. That did not mean that he would plead his case for forgiveness. Jason had made huge errors in the past, and Johnny could understand Elizabeth's pain.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is a tad bit short as it is setting up the next one for when Elizabeth goes and sees Lorenzo. I wanted to make sure that was not split up and decided to stop it here.

Thank you for your reviews! It makes my day to see that people are actually enjoying the story!

**Chapter Eleven**

** The court room was packed with all of the Quartermaine family members, hospital workers, friends, and reporters. All were anxious to hear the verdict that would be handed down in minutes. A hush fell over the room as Elizabeth came in holding Johnny's hand for support. The couple was flanked by Francis and Jerry followed by Emily, A.J., and Zander. **

** As the murmuring rose in volume, Monica turned and glared at the woman that she blamed for trying to ruin her career after already causing damage to her personal life. "I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here after all you have done to me," she railed. "You are trying to ruin what I have left of my life!"**

** Taken back from Monica's comments, Elizabeth only stared. Emily stepped around her friend and shook her head in disgust. "Sit down, Monica, and shut up! You are making a fool of yourself."**

** "How can you side with that bitch, Emily? I am your mother!"**

** A.J. stepped up and touched her shoulder. "Come on, Em, don't sink to her level. Lets get a seat." Turning to his mother he shook his head sadly. "You need help, Mom. I hope that you can see that."**

** After the bailiff came in announced the judge, the older man nodded at the people in attendance. "Dr. Quartermaine, I have reviewed all the files and evidence in this case carefully before reaching a decision. You have been an extraordinary physician throughout the years. However, your actions in the last year are cause for concern. I have listened to your defense of the treatment of Nurse Elizabeth Webber and do not find it an adequate explanation of your verbal attacks and degrading comments of one of your staff."**

** The older man lowered his glasses and narrowed his shrewd eyes. "Your issues with Miss Webber were personal and should have never been brought into the work setting. Especially considering that you were the chief of staff at General Hospital. There is no doubt that you have no regrets or remorse for your actions. I have reached my decision and it is as follows. I am revoking all of your medical privileges in the state of New York until you have entered and completed at least two years of psychological counseling. At the time that you have completed the counseling, I will reevaluate my decision. If at the time I reinstate your medical license, you will still not be able to hold any position that gives you authority over any other staff. You have proven that you are incapable of separating personal and professional issues."**

** As the proceedings closed, Monica turned her tear stained and hate filled face to where Johnny was helping Elizabeth stand. "I hate you, you slut! You have taken everything from me! Was it not enough that you kept my grandson from me? You had to take my career too!"**

** Tired of being blamed for everything that ever went wrong in the world, Elizabeth glared at the woman. "You did this, Monica. You chose to take your anger and pain out on me. I did nothing to you. Yes, I never told you about Jake. But Jason could have told you the truth. That is on him. So don't you stand there and blame me because Jake never knew you." She smirked at the woman as her eyes hardened. "And to completely honest, you weren't his grandmother. His grandmother on his father's side was already dead. Susan Moore, Jason's real mother. Do you remember her, Dr. Quartermaine, oh, I am sorry. It's not doctor anymore, is it. Your own delusions and hatred took that away from you. Go to hell, Monica. I lost MY son! I raised him! I took care of him! Jason was certainly never there. Get a life because I am done dealing with your issues. Stay away from me. You have nothing, except for your own hatred left. I hope it can keep you warm at night!" Turning on her heel, Elizabeth grabbed Johnny's hand and walked out of the court room with her head held high.**

** Turning and looking at Jason who was in the back row watching the interaction, Francis walked over to him. "Cody said you want a meeting. Johnny and I can meet you tomorrow night at nine."**

** "Fine. I will be there."**

** "Oh, and one more thing. You need to back your mother down, Jason. She needs to back off. Lizzie is back and will not take her attitude anymore." Francis walked out and joined the others.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Everything went according to plan, Lorenzo. Monica Quartermaine is no longer able to practice medicine, well at least for a couple years. She then attacked Elizabeth after the hearing. You should have seen her. That little spitfire certainly has a mouth on her."**

** Lorenzo laughed. "As a teenager she was something else, feisty and stubborn. It was after her rape that she started to become meek and obedient, a follower. Spencer used that to mold her into what he wanted. She has been fighting for a long time to escape the shell of her former self that he made her."**

** "Well, she is breaking free now," Jerry laughed. "I thought that she was going to physically attack Monica."**

** "Now that she has paid, we can move on to the others. Has Morgan requested a DNA test?"**

** "The blood was taken yesterday from him and Sam. They are rushing the results. They should back tomorrow."**

** "Good. It is too bad that the con is pregnant. I want her dead, but even I cannot condone killing an innocent baby. I want her taken out as soon as she gives birth though."**

** "It will be done."**

** "How about Zacchara. Are him and Elizabeth making any progress?"**

** Jerry shrugged. "Somewhat. I know that they are telling Cam once things settle a bit more. She won't even attempt taking him back in a relationship though."**

** "I figured as much. O'Brien was always there for her when no one else was. He never asked for anything in return. I like John, and I understand why he did what he did. But O'Brien, well I respect him. I know that he can handle the life and protect her and my grandson no matter what the circumstances." When he felt the sharp pain, he paused and grabbed his head. Paling with the pain, Lorenzo collapsed, never hearing Jerry calling his name or the guards.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Where is she?"**

** Johnny looked up from the books that he was working on and saw Emily standing in the doorway. "She is reading Cam a story and then putting him to bed. How are you holding up, kiddo? I know that today had to have been hard on you."**

** "It was, but Monica deserved what happened," she admitted with a sigh. "Have you heard from Jerry?"**

** Rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head. "It's not good. The doctor that Jax and Jerry flew in said that he might not wake up. Even if he does the prognosis is grim. I really think that we should tell her," he admitted quietly. "She deserves to know. Liz is smart. When I suddenly merge the Alcazar lanes and holdings with the Zacchara ones she will have questions."**

** "I agree, but he was insistent that she wasn't to know."**

** "It's wrong, Em. He is her father. She would want to know."**

** "I talked to John today after leaving the court house. You need to talk to him. He had a lot of anger at you."**

** "I can try, but I don't think it will change much. He is mad over Elizabeth."**

** Emily sat across from him and nodded. "I know. But I really think that you should try. We don't need another problem right now."**

** "She made her own choice. I didn't pressure her, Emily. And I won't give her up. I love her."**

** "I'm not asking you to. All I want is for you to at least meet with him and talk about it. He lost a lot too, Johnny. You have Elizabeth. He lost seven years with Cam that he can't get back."**

** Hearing her voice catch, Johnny looked up sharply. "You have feelings for him."**

** Emily ducked her head, embarrassed that he had seen it. "I do. I tried not to, but I spent all that time with him while I was supposedly dead and it just happened. I feel bad for him, Johnny, and it hurts that I can't help. Then I can't help but think I am a fool for falling for him while he still wants my best friend."**

** Feeling for the young woman sitting in front of him that was upset and confused, he tapped the pencil against the desk. "Give him time and be there as a friend. I know that he had deep feelings for Elizabeth. But I also use to see you guys sitting on the beach and talking for hours. Francis and I use to wander if more was developing than a friendship. He might be fighting to hang on to her because of the regrets that I know that he has to have."**

** "Do you think that Elizabeth would be angry if anything did happen between us?"**

** "No, I would wish you luck and happiness," she stated as she walked over to her best friend and hugged her. "Emily, I want John to be happy. If you two get past this, I wish you nothing but the best."**

** Emily squeezed her tightly before releasing her hold. "Thank you, Liz. I think that I am going to go relax and think for awhile." She turned and looked at Johnny. "You too. I appreciate you listening."**

** "No big deal, Emily, you know that."**

** Once they were alone, Elizabeth looked up at him. "Why didn't you say that Em liked John?"**

** "Because it wasn't my place. I couldn't influence how you dealt with him. And I wasn't sure until she came to me tonight to talk. I could have just been seeing what I wanted to because of how I feel for you."**

** "Alright, I can understand that. What else is going on? You look tense."**

** "Everything is fine," he denied.**

** Exasperated, Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "Johnny, I love you, but I can't be in a relationship with someone who will lie to me. Not again. Please tell me what is going on."**

** Sighing but knowing she was right, he pulled her over to him. "You are going to be upset, with all of us. We have been hiding something big from you at the request of someone who has been protecting you too. In fact, this person is the reason that all of us coming back was possible."**

** "Just tell me, Johnny. It will be easier for you."**

** "Your biological father is alive. He knew that your mother gave you up for adoption and he found out several years ago that you were his daughter. He has been keeping tabs on you all this time, trying to protect you."**

** "Are you sure?" she asked, shocked.**

** Johnny nodded.**

** "Who is it? I want to meet him."**

** "He doesn't want you to know, Liz. The only reason I am telling you is because I promised no secrets between us. There is more. He is sick, cancer. It spread to his brain and he doesn't have much time left. Jerry was with him when he collapsed today. Last update I had, they said that he was in a coma."**

** Grasping his hand, Elizabeth met his eyes. "Johnny, please, I _need_ to know."**

** "You are the daughter of Lorenzo Alcazar and his former love, Sophie. He is at Mercy under a different name." Johnny caught her as she collapsed and sighed. He had worried that she would not handle it well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

** Jerking away from him, Elizabeth eyed him carefully. She could tell by his eyes that he was telling the truth, and he had never lied to her. "Why? Why would you all keep this from me?" she whispered brokenly.**

** Taking a step toward her, Johnny stopped when she backed up and stumbled against the chair. "I wanted to tell you, Liz, but it wasn't my decision to make. Lorenzo asked us to keep it a secret. Then after seeing you deal with everything that is going on, I knew that you could handle it."**

** "I deserved to know before now! You had no right to withhold something so important, none of you did!" she screamed at him, anger coursing through her.**

** Shoving away from where he was leaning on the desk, he started to pace. "Don't you think that I have fought with myself and him over this! I know that you always felt unwanted growing up. To know that he did want you, that Lorenzo has been keeping you safe, I thought it would be great for you to learn that. But it wasn't my secret, Elizabeth. It was his. When I went to work with him after almost dying, I made a promise to not tell you. I broke that tonight, for you. I knew that you would need to see him."**

** "Was sleeping with the boss's daughter part of the job description, Johnny?" she spat at him.**

** He crossed the room in two strides and grabbed her arm gently but secure enough that she could not twist away from him. "Don't you even think that! I have loved you since I held your hand while you were in labor with Cameron! I have always wanted to be with you, to have a family with you." Cupping her face and making her look at him, he wiped a tear from her cheek. "You are beautiful, kind, compassionate, wild, and everything that I dream of. Alcazar has nothing to do with what I feel, Lizzie."**

** Burying her head into his chest and sobbing, she nodded. "I know. I am sorry I said that. But you kept a huge secret, Johnny."**

** Sighing, he hated to hurt her, but knew he had to get through to her. "Just like you did about Jake being Jason's. It was done to protect him, just like Lorenzo wanted to you safe. And when he found you, you were already close friends Jason, his enemy. He didn't want to upset you and put you in the middle of the war that was raging. You could have been used by each organization against the another one." **

** "I need to see him. I have to," she pleaded with him.**

** Johnny looked her over and saw the determination in her face. "Ok, but he is in really bad shape. The specialist that was brought in isn't hopeful that he will wake up."**

** "Can we take your bike?"**

** He looked into her eyes and knew that she was breaking. He also knew that riding on a bike was a way that she calmed herself and that it helped pull her back from the edge. Kissing her softly he knew he was going to be riding the motorcycle in the freezing cold. "Sure. Go get dressed in warmer clothes."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth paused outside the hospital room where two guards that she had never met were standing, but as they nodded at Johnny and her she knew that they were there at orders from Johnny. "Any problems?" he questioned.**

** "No, Sir. Jerry and Jax are in with Mr. Alcazar but he has not regained consciousness. The doctor is not hopeful." **

** "Thank, Raoul. I have two men that will be arriving to relieve you in about three hours. While Miss Webber is in there no one except the specialist that we flew in is to enter. No nurses or other staff. Understand?"**

** The two men looked at her in surprise but nodded, immediately lowering their gaze as Johnny shot them a look from behind her.**

** Entering the large private room, Elizabeth saw Jerry and Jax look up in surprise and then sympathy cross Jax's features. Both men stood and backed out of the room to give them privacy after nodding at them. Looking at the man lying in the bed attached to the respirator, Elizabeth felt her hopes die.**

** She had been a nurse long enough to read the machines and know that the vitals and EEG readings were not promising. Turning stricken eyes to Johnny, he squeezed her hand in support. "Can I have a few minutes alone?"**

** "I will be right outside, Liz. Try to stay calm, baby." Kissing her lightly, he backed out of the room.**

** Sitting on the chair and pulling it close to the bedside, Elizabeth clasped his motionless hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered as tears ran from her eyes. "I wouldn't have cared who or what you were. I would have given you a chance. I want to be so mad at you but I do understand your thinking, after all I was going to do a similar thing with my son." Choking back a sob, she felt her heart breaking. "Thank you so much for loving me, even if I didn't know it until now. And I can never express how grateful I am that you brought Johnny back to me. I needed him." Unable to contain her emotions, Elizabeth collapsed against the bed. "Thank you for protecting me all this time. I wish that I could have known about you before this."**

** As the machines started to alarm, Elizabeth jerked her head up. "No, not yet! Please!" she begged as Johnny, Jax, Jerry, and several medical personnel entered the room. **

** Picking a sobbing Elizabeth up out of the chair, Johnny held her against him as the doctor looked up and shook his head. "I am sorry. Mr. Alcazar had a DNR order. I am sorry for your loss."**

** "Lizbits, baby, I am so sorry." As she clung to him and trembled, Johnny placed a arm under her knees and picked her up, carrying her out of the room.**

** Jerry looked back at the man who had saved him more than once and sighed. "He should have told her sooner."**

** Nodding, Jax looked at the door that Johnny had just carried Elizabeth out of. "I agree, but it was not our place to make his decisions, Jerry. I am happy that O'Brien finally broke down and admitted it to her though." He sighed heavily. "So what will happen now?"**

** "Now, Johnny O'Brien inherits everything. All the power but also all the danger that caused Lorenzo to disappear. I only hope that he can do what needs to be done."**

** Jax smiled at that. "Haven't you watched him with her, Jerry? He will take care of Elizabeth. He knows that the danger is out there." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason entered through the patio doors and silently made his way into the den where Monica was pacing back and forth. "What were you thinking today?" he demanded harshly, startling her enough that she jumped. "Have you lost your mind?"**

** "Jason! What are you talking about? I only told that bitch the truth."**

** "No, you attacked her for something that is my fault. I am the one that chose not to tell you about Jake. I could have claimed him and told the world, but I didn't. I could have come and told you while you were in rehab, but again, I did not. Why don't you hate me?"**

** "No, no, Jason. She corrupted you. She made you do all these horrible things. Then Elizabeth cost me my career. She is costing this family everything! Emily and A.J. have already taken her side. She is probably sleeping with your brother too, the nasty whore!"**

** Taking a deep breath to keep from strangling her, Jason eyed Monica closely. "No, you destroyed your career, not Elizabeth. There was a reason that I ran from the Quartermaine family when I woke up after my accident and you are hammering that reason home. You haven't learned a thing during all these years. Was it just an act that you wanted to know me, the real me? Because if you have learned anything about me, it should be that I make my own choices. Yes, I mess up, but those are my mistakes, no one else. You have alienated everyone that was close to you, Monica." When she shook her head violently, he only sighed heavily. "I can't tolerate who you are becoming. I honestly wonder if you are on drugs or drinking again. You won't take responsibility for your own actions, just like what you always hated Carly for. Well, guess what, you are acting just like her right now. It has to stop. Now!**

** "I hurt Elizabeth way more than she could ever have hurt me. I married Sam knowing all the things that she had done to Elizabeth and the boys. I refused to raise Jake but was going to have a child with Sam. I repetitively stomped on her heart over and over and never even realized it until it was too late. She hates me, Monica, and I can say with honesty, that I hate myself too. I understand that you are hurt, but this has to stop. If you keep up the attacks and hatred, I WILL disown you again. One more chance, Monica. Use it wisely because it is the only one that you will get," he warned her.**

** "NO! I will not forgive her! You are my child, the boy that I raised. She is responsible for all of this. Elizabeth took you and broke you! I hate her! I wish that she was dead! She has ruined this family! If she hadn't seduced you in the first place, none of this would have ever happened! I am glad that Sam made her life miserable, Jason. You are blinded by Elizabeth, but I see the truth!"**

** Worried about her unfounded hatred of Elizabeth and the way she was talking, Jason only shook his head as he left the study. Walking into Edward's home office he sighed heavily as he flipped him the digital recorder. "You need to have her committed. She needs severe help before she hurts Elizabeth."**

** The older man nodded gravely. "I called Roselawn when she started yelling and I could hear what she was saying. The orderlies should be here within an hour." Edward stopped and sighed. "I am sorry about Jake, Jason. I am also sorry that you have lost everything by taking that con artist back."**

** Seeing the sincerity, Jason bit back the nasty retort. "I have lost everything. You are right about that. She will never forgive me."**

** "Honestly, she would be a fool too, son. Even Lila would have a hard time forgiving you. And by the way that your old guard was with her in the court room today, I doubt you will ever get a chance to get her back even if she did forgive you in time."**

** "He is blocking all attempts for me to talk to her," he snarled.**

** Edward nodded. "So would you if the situations were reversed. You protect the ones that you love, Jason, and he is protecting her from anymore pain. Why are you so angry? You moved on with Sam. Why shouldn't she be able to move on?"**

** "Because I love her!" Jason exploded.**

** "No, son, I don't think you do. You just don't want anyone else with her. Kind of reminds me of how Lucky Spencer acted about her."**

** Jason glared at his grandfather and stormed out of the house before he exploded. They were all wrong, about everything.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Johnny had finally gotten Elizabeth asleep and was watching her. He was worried about all the pressure that she had been under. He knew that telling her about Lorenzo was the right thing to do. He refused to keep secrets from her. She had had too many in her life, and most had hurt her. But he was still worried that she was dealing with too much at once.**

** A soft knock on the door caught his attention and he looked up as Emily peeked in. "Hey," she said softly, looking at Elizabeth with concern. "Francis and Nik just got back. They are adamant that you join them downstairs."**

** Sighing, he stood. "Can you stay with her, Em? I don't want her alone if she wakes up."**

** "Of course. Go on, I will be right here."**

** Walking into the kitchen, Johnny glared at Nik, Francis, and Zander. "This had better be important. She is not handling things well right now."**

** "It is," Francis said. "I have been looking into Lucky's trips out of town since it is so out of character for him to let Liz go more than a week or so before reminding her of how he saved her and that she owed him. Anyway, we found some proof that he had been in contact with Helena."**

** "So, we knew that he was up to something. We just could never piece it together."**

** "Let us explain, O'Brien. After she cries a jag like that Elizabeth sleeps all night," Nik told him, frustrated at the interruption. "Anyway, I made contact with some of my men in Greece and had them track Helena to Ireland. She is staying in Shioban's old place. Not exactly my grandmother's type of place," the prince added dryly.**

** "After Francis sent me to take care of Lucky, I left quickly, not wanting to get caught. I should have looked around. For that I am sorry," Zander said, looking ill at ease.**

** "You did the job that you was given. You did fine," Johnny argued. "We couldn't break our cover at that time."**

** "But I missed something huge," Zander protested. "I missed Helena being there. Nik's men finally caught sight of her this morning."**

** "So? We all know that the old bat is a threat. She will be taken care of if she comes anywhere near Port Charles."**

** Francis shook his head. "We are going after her now. She was working with Lucky to ruin Liz."**

** "Jesus!" Johnny snapped. "Get to the point, Francis. This is the longest winding report you have ever given. What is it?"**

** "She has Jake. He is alive and with Helena in Ireland." Stunned silence greeted Nik's blunt outburst. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

** "She has Jake. He is alive and with Helena in Ireland." Stunned silence greeted Nik's blunt outburst. **

** "What the hell! Are you absolutely positive that it is Elizabeth's son? That Jake is alive?" Johnny demanded as his mind whirled frantically at the information that he had just been given.**

** Nik nodded solemnly. "Yes, we are. One of the guards that she has was willing to talk for money. Her and Lucky faked the whole thing. They wanted Liz and Jason's bond broken so that she would need him. When that fell through, they decided to raise the boy to hate her." **

** Silence was thick around the table as Johnny processed the information. "Zander, was Lucky's body ever found? Does Helena know that he is dead?"**

** "I don't know if she knows for sure, but no body was or will be found," Zander vowed without a shred of doubt. "I took care of him just like Francis told me to."**

** "She has to suspect thought," Nik added quietly. "One thing she is besides evil is smart. I think it is why she is laying low right now."**

** "We have to get him him home and to Liz."**

** "No shit, Francis! I know that. I am trying to think of who will be going and who will stay here."**

** Francis nodded, knowing that Johnny had a lot to think about. "Are we telling Lizbits?"**

** Running a hand over his face, Johnny nodded. "We have to. There are no secrets between us."**

** "But what if something goes wrong? Can she handle losing him all over again?" Nik protested, worried about her mental health.**

** "I will not keep this from her. She has been lied to over and over again. I won't add to that, Nik." He turned toward Francis. "Do you have eyes on them right now?"**

** "Of course!"**

** "Get Zacchara over here. We are going to need him. Also Jerry. We are going to have to decide who is going on the rescue mission and who is staying. I hate to say it, but we also need to talk to Morgan. His resources could be a huge help added to ours and he is Jake's biological father even he was a worthless one." Quickly thinking through his options, Johnny sighed. "We can't waste time. Zander, you get in touch with Jerry and John. Francis, go see if you can find Jason. I am going to wake Liz."**

** Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room while Elizabeth stared at the solemn group. She looked over at Johnny and caught his eye. "What is going on? Why is Jason here?"**

** "I'd like to know that myself." Years in the business had taught Jason to read situations well and he knew that everyone of the men standing in the small living room was boarding on anxiousness and worry. He was also not so thrilled to be in the room with the people that he thought was hitting his organization hard.**

** Clasping her small hands into his larger ones, Johnny took a deep breath. He knew that he was going to shock them. "Nik came across some information that we have to deal with immediately. We had Jason come over because it concerns him too."**

** "Is it about Lorenzo?" she asked sadly with tears welling.**

** Jason looked up sharply at that. Why would she be asking about a man that had been dead for years.**

** "No," Francis rushed to assure her, hoping to keep that bit of information quiet for right now and until Johnny wanted it revealed.**

** "Um, it is actually about Helena. We tracked her to Ireland."**

** Elizabeth's confused eyes sought his. "Just tell me, Johnny. How could Helena being in Ireland have anything to do with me?"**

** "She was spotted and we had men investigating," Johnny stated slowly, watching her carefully. "She has a child with her that was recognized. It's Jake."**

** She jumped up from the couch and stared at him wide eyed while Jason stood motionless, shocked at hearing that.**

** "Her and Lucky faked his death. One of my men got confirmation that is Jake," Nik added sadly.**

** "Why would she do this? Are you sure? You have to get him, Johnny! I want my baby!" she screamed, falling against his chest as sobs tore from her.**

** "We will, I promise you. Jake will be coming home." Looking up at Jason, he noticed the happiness that was waring with rage in his normally flat eyes. "We are going to need to pull together our resources. We have to move before the bitch gets word that we are coming."**

** Looking over at a weeping Elizabeth, Jason nodded. "I will do anything to bring him home."**

** "I need to go too," she whispered to Johnny. "He will be scared and will need me."**

** "Elizabeth, you have to stay here. Cam needs you and this will be very dangerous." Holding up a hand, Johnny shook his hand. "I promise that I will get Jake back, but you have to trust me. You, Em, Cam, John, Zander, and Francis will be staying here with the other guards on the house. I am taking Nik, Jason, and Jerry. I have some men from the Zacchara and Alcazar holdings meeting me when we land. It is going to be a fast move in and rescue mission."**

** "But he will be scared. He doesn't know you guys," she protested.**

** "He knows Nik and is comfortable with him. Helena will not go easily, you know that. I can't have you in her grasp."**

** "Jake will be home soon, Liz. I promise," Jason offered softly, thanking God that his son was alive.**

** Her head jerked in his direction and fiery eyes glared at him. "Why do you care, Jason? You left him! You chose to not to be a parent to our son! Why the hell do you care now?"**

** Grabbing her softly and shooting Jason a lethal glare as he started over, Johnny shook his head. "Shh, I know that you are upset and worried, but Cam is upstairs. You need to stop, Liz. We need Jason's help. The more we have the better."**

** Deflating and nodding, she wrapped her arms around Johnny. "When are you leaving?"**

** "The jet is ready now. I called before I woke you up. You have to stay here, Liz. With so many of us going, I don't want to take any chances. If you do leave, you have to have John, Francis, and Zander with you at all times." He turned toward Jason. "Can you get away? We can't wait."**

** "I'll make calls on the way to the airport." Jason looked over and watched as Johnny handed a weeping Elizabeth off to John as she clung to him.**

** "Please, bring Jake back, Johnny! I need him!"**

** Cupping her face with his hands, he leaned in and caught her eye. "I promise, baby, he is coming back with us. Nothing will stop that." Turning to the group of men waiting to go, he nodded. "Let's go get in the air."**

** Holding a weeping Elizabeth, John watched them go and prayed that it was not a trap or trick. "It will be ok, Liz. Jason and O'Brien will get your boy home," he whispered as she collapsed against his chest while sobbing.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason stared out of the window of the jet and tried to think clearly. His emotions were on overload and it was taking everything in in him to sit still. Looking up as Johnny sat across from him, he scowled. "How did all of us miss this?"**

** "No one expected it. She was working with Lucky. It was a complete shock when they told me tonight. Jason, we have to put aside our differences right now. Jake is more important right now."**

** Irritated, Jason pinched his nose and glared. "I didn't attack you!"**

** "No, but you left Elizabeth unprotected several times throughout the years!" Johnny shot back. "You let Sam get by with all her shit and you never stood up for Liz. You left your son unprotected, Jason. None of us are saints, but you were the worst. I left because you tried to kill me and thought that you had! John left because you threatened to kill him if he didn't go. You took all her support away and left her vulnerable after you got what you wanted."**

** "She couldn't handle the life, Johnny! She is too good for it!"**

** "Bullshit, Jason! Elizabeth is the daughter of a mob boss and given up for adoption. Thank God that he had people watching her and keeping him updated. Without Jerry running interference to keep her safe, she might be dead already! Elizabeth is a survivor, Jason! She made it through your shit and Sam's. She lived through Lucky! She lived through thinking that John was dead, another freaking person connected to the business that you think she was too weak for. Jesus, she has two children that are heirs to organizations! Why do you insist that she is a fragile piece of glass that will shatter!"**

** Remembering his confusion over the Alcazar men that were waiting at the airport, Jason brain clicked. "She is the Alcazar daughter that no one knew where they were? Did she know?"**

** Smirking, he shook his head, amused at the shock of the other man. "She didn't know until I told her tonight. Lorenzo left everything to me to run, his only stipulation was that I protect and provide support for her and any children that she has. I am also controlling the Zacchara's business interests too. John wanted out. And Elizabeth is holding strong through all this hell." With a nasty smile, he chuckled. "With all that you know now, it's almost like she is the one that is destined for life instead of you. She was born into it and cannot escape no matter we all tried to help her do just that."**

** "I still care about her, O'Brien. That has never changed. And I do love my son."**

** "You have a really funny way of showing it, Jason. You raised Michael for a year, went to jail to help protect him. You never cut your ties from him or any of Sonny's children or Emma Drake. You and Sam may be having a baby. Why could you do all that and walk away from Jake?"**

** Struggling with the words, Jason sighed. "I thought that they would be better off."**

** Johnny snorted. "With a drug addict, abusive husband? Give me a break. Did you know that Jerry use to sneak in their house when Lucky was using to make sure that he was not hurting her. He shoved while pregnant and stalked her after they divorced. If you loved her, you would have known that."**

** Walking up to the two men that looked ready to shoot each other, Nik cleared his throat. "Jax just called Jerry. Shit is happening in Port Charles. I am worried."**

** "What? We just left two hours ago!"**

** Flinching under Johnny's ferocious temper, Nik took a step back. "Sam escaped. They are looking for her, but so far no trace has been found."**

** "Shit! Call Francis and tell him to move everyone to the safe house that we had Lorenzo at. If that bitch comes near Liz, Cam, or Emily, tell him to take her out."**

** "O'Brien, just tell them to contain her until we get back. She might be having my baby." Jason stopped and met the unbelieving stare of both men. "I agree that she needs to be taken out, but if that baby is mine, I want it."**

** "Too freaking bad," Johnny snapped. "She comes near those that we are keeping safe, she dies. You better hope and pray that the slut stays away if you are so concerned."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** John leaned down and lightly shook Elizabeth. After she had cried herself to sleep, he had carried her upstairs and put her in her room. "Liz, baby, wake up."**

** Wiping her eyes, she looked up and noticed the tension that he was rolling of him in waves. "What is it? Have you heard anything from Johnny and the guys about Jake?"**

** "Not yet. They are still in the air. You need to get up. We have to leave."**

** Confused, she sat up and shook her head. "Why?"**

** "Elizabeth, sweetie, we have to go. Emily is getting ready now and packing up her and Cam some stuff. We need to move to a more secure location." When she still hesitated, John gently grabbed her arm and looked into her face. "We are in danger here. If you ever trusted me, you have to move quickly. Change and pack a small bag. I will get Cameron."**

** Nodding but still not understanding, Elizabeth rushed to change after he left to get Cam. She was just throwing a bag together when Emily rushed in looking as lost as she was. "What is going on, Em? John won't really tell me anything."**

** "I'm not sure, but Zander is anxious too. Are you ready?"**

** "Yeah, I just need to get Cam from John and we are all set."**

** The two young woman started down the steps when the night was shattered by the sound of gunfire. Immediately fear ripped through Elizabeth's chest and Emily clutched her arm tightly. Francis appeared at the bottom of the stairs. **

** "Get back up there! Go to John. He is still up there." When Elizabeth hesitated, Francis gave her small smile. "Go, Lizbits! Now!"**

** Turning to run after Emily, she heard another round of fire much closer and Francis' muffled groan of pain. When she started to go back to her friend, John grabbed her roughly around the waist and jerked her against him as he took off toward the room where Emily and Cam were waiting. **

** "No! Francis! He is hurt!"**

** Holding her tightly so she couldn't run back into the fray, John started to pray that the men Jax was suppose be sending got here soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

** Fighting against the unbreakable hold that John had on her, Elizabeth struggled to free herself. Turning her to face him he shook her roughly. "Stop it, Elizabeth! Francis, Zander, Enzo, and a couple others are down there fighting to protect you. If you go back down there it will only make it worse." Shoving her into a sobbing Emily's arms, John pulled the gun from his waistband and released the safety. Chancing a glance at the two women huddling together and holding Cam, he took a deep breath before easing the door open and looking down the hall that led to the stairs.**

** Zander cursed and ran up the stairs. Seeing Cam's door slightly ajar he rushed toward it. Knocking John back a step as he entered, Zander skidded to a stop and snatched Cameron up into his arms. "We have to move now! Enzo is getting the truck. Let's go!"**

** "What about Francis?" Elizabeth demanded as she and Emily started down the hall behind the two men.**

** Shaking his head slightly, Zander flashed her a defeated look. "I'm sorry."**

** Gripping Emily's hand tightly as the tears fell from her eyes, Elizabeth silently followed the men as they exited the kitchen. Hearing more gunfire toward the front of the house, she shoved Cam and Zander into the SUV and dragged Emily after her. **

** Once John was inside Enzo took off with sqealing tires. Clasping Cam to her as he cried in fear, she looked up and met concerned eyes. "What was that? Who was that?" she demanded harshly.**

** Running a hand through his short hair, Zander tucked his gun out of sight. "It looked like they were Russians. My guess would be that Helena knows that we know."**

** "Oh God! What about Jake?" Emily asked with fear.**

** John was on his cell with someone as everyone looked over at him, anxious to learn what was going on. As he hung up he leaned up to talk to Enzo before returning his focus to the small group. "We are heading where we had Lorenzo. Nik's man just relayed that she is still in Ireland. We think that this was in retaliation to her guessing what happened to Spencer. She has not left the place where she is staying."**

** "Are the others continuing on?"**

** "Yes."**

** "What about the others that were there? We left more than just Francis?" Emily questioned as she wiped her cheeks.**

** Zander and John looked at each other before shaking their heads. "We are the only ones that made it out of the house." **

** John watched as Elizabeth slumped in her seat while still holding their son closely. "There is more. Sam escaped tonight. I think that Helena was behind that as well. She used it as a distraction. We are going to get you somewhere safe before we even start looking for her."**

** "Hopefully the Ice Queen's men killed the bitch!" Emily snapped as she rubbed Elizabeth's hand. "We can't keep running, John. Cameron needs to rest."**

** Blowing out a frustrated breath, he nodded. "I know." He glanced back at his young son that had cried himself to sleep on his mother's lap. "We are going to the safe house like I said. We will stay there until Jerry and some of Alcazar's men arrive back. As soon as they land, Johnny is putting them back in the air."**

** "What about Jake? Do you think that she is still keeping him alive?" Elizabeth whispered brokenly.**

** Averting her eyes from her friend's, Emily wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You have to keep the faith, Liz. Helena wants you to suffer and keeping you away from him accomplished that. Jake is alive and he will be back home soon. O'Brien and Jason won't rest until he is back in your arms."**

** "None of us will," Zander vowed as he patted her knee. "Everything will work out."**

** John met Emily's scared eyes and sighed. They all knew that Helena was only ramping up to really begin her attacks. But after seeing Francis shot in front of her, they were worried about Elizabeth. Her and Francis had been like family and he knew that she was blaming herself as well as scared for her youngest son.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "We lost several men, one was Francis," Johnny grimly announced. "Elizabeth, Emily, Cam, Zander, Zacchara, and Enzo are at Lorenzo's property now."**

** "Shit! Liz is going to freak."**

** "John had to restrain her from running to him. She watched him take the bullets that killed him," Johnny admitted. "They said she is hanging in there. The attackers were identified as Helena's army."**

** Nik scrubbed a palm over his face roughly. "How far out are Jerry and the men? They are going to need backup. And where in the hell is Sam?"**

** "They are about four hours away. As for Sam, she was seen with someone who has a lot to answer for. A.J.," he snarled. "Fucking A.J. broke that bitch out."**

** "What? Why would my brother help her?" Jason asked confused. A.J. had made it clear that he despised Jason and had for years. To help Sam was completely unexpected.**

** Johnny turned and shot him a look that caused Jason to shut up. The anger and hate that was unmasked in those green eyes was staggering. "I don't fucking know! But I can promise that it will be addressed. I am having Jerry move the others as soon as he gets there. I'm not sure if A.J. is on our side anymore and I will not take the chance with their safety."**

** As the driver pulled into the small town where Helena had last been seen, Nik cleared his throat. "We need to focus on this. The men said that there has been no movement outside of the house since right after the attack in Port Charles. There are about ten men inside that are armed. How are we doing this?"**

** "Easy. I am sending in the Alcazar and Zacchara men that are here. Jason and I are going in after to deal with Helena once we get Jake to you."**

** Jason shook his head. "How can you be sure that Jake will not be hit?"**

** "Because I am. After this is over, I want every freaking Russian in this town dead. I also want the place leveled. Your men can handle that while we contain the old bat and get our answers." Johnny smiled coldly. "I want anything connected to her that Nik does not have an association with dismantled."**

** "What about her ties to Luke? Has anyone thought about him warning her?" Jason started to wonder.**

** "That is why you are here, Jason. He is actually in the house, him and Lulu. The freaking Spencer family is helping her keep your son away from you and Elizabeth." **

** "You want me to kill them."**

** Happy that he understood, Johnny nodded. "I think it is the least that you could do after allowing them to control and blackmail Liz for the past several years. By the way, have you heard the DNA results? Jerry wanted me to pass on the congratulations. You are the father."**

** Shocked that he was really the father, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. While he would love the child, he couldn't help but hate the mother. Pushing his conflicting emotions back, he focused on the Spencers. "I can take out Luke, but are you sure about Lulu?"**

** "Unfortunately yes. My sister has been feeding them information about Elizabeth's state of mind for almost a month. She has to answer just like everyone else," Nik responded flatly.**

** Taking a deep breath and releasing a malicious smile, Johnny opened the door to the SUV and looked back. "Let's go, Morgan. We have a little boy to take home to his mom. Nik, stay here until I call you on the cell and then make your way in from the back."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Standing in the hallway, she looked in at Cam sleeping on the small bed. Her little boy had handled the evenings events better than she had expected. He had only woken up once with a nightmare and she was relieved that he was able to sleep since it had eluded her.**

** Feeling him standing behind her, she turned her head slightly and looked over at John. "He is sleeping pretty good."**

** "He is strong and didn't really see or understand everything that happened. How are you handling everything?"**

** Walking into the large kitchen and filling the kettle with water to heat she fidgeted with her hands. "Um, it is hard to think that people died because of me. But I know that Francis would do it again, as well as the others. But I am going to miss him so much. I loved Frannie. I just wish that it was all over. I want Jake back with me. I want my life back."**

** "What about you and Morgan? Is Jake coming home going to change anything?"**

** Quickly shaking her head, she snorted. "He made his choice before we even believed that our son was dead. Hell, he skipped the funeral and stayed home and sent his whore instead. I will never forget that we were not enough."**

** Catching her chin and looking into her eyes John smiled sadly. "Just like you will never forget that I left you and Cam?"**

** Elizabeth licked her lips. "I know why you did what you did and I accept it. But I will never forget, John. I have lived my whole life with people making decisions for me. I can't do that again."**

** "What about O'Brien? He walked away too?"**

** "It wasn't the same. Jason tried to kill him. He didn't plan it in advance. And I ALWAYS knew that Johnny was alive and hiding until a time that he could come back. I'm sorry, John, but he makes me happy."**

** Sadly nodding, he released her face and sat back down. "I can tell that you have really strong feelings for him. I wish it was different, but I do want you happy, Liz."**

** "You will find happiness too. In the last eight years you had to have felt something for someone, John."**

** He avoided her eyes. "Maybe, but it wasn't real. It was only a product of circumstances."**

** "Maybe, maybe not. You have to figure that out for yourself." Sitting at the table after making a cup of cocoa, she smiled slightly. "Can you tell me what the last call was about?" she asked, changing the subject.**

** "They are moving in on the house and Jerry will be arriving soon. We are going to have to move again. No one is sure what A.J. is up to. Johnny does not trust him after he helped Sam escape."**

** It still shocked her that A.J. had turned on them. "Why would he do that? It makes no sense."**

** John agreed but had his own opinion of why he had turned on them. "I'm not sure, but I think that Sam having Jason's child might have something to do with it. The DNA results showed that he is the father, not Ric."**

** Elizabeth only shook her head. "I'm not surprised. Francis and I both figured that it was his. I still don't see why A.J. would care though."**

** "Maybe he can't pass up the chance for revenge on his taking Michael away. All the time that I spent with him, you could see that it played a large part of who he was."**

** The phone rang causing both to jump slightly. He grabbed his cell and hit the talk button. "Zacchara."**

** He paused and a smile lit his face. "You have him? Is he okay?"**

** Elizabeth held her breath and then felt like she was spiraling out of control as his smile slipped and he looked at her with concern and sympathy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

** Their men had taken everyone inside the house out except for Lulu, Luke, and Helena. As Johnny and Jason entered the back room they saw Helena raise the gun in her hand. Without blinking an eye, Johnny fired two shots between her eyes and watched with grim satisfaction as she fell back and out the window.**

** Jason moved over in front of Luke and placed his Golck to the older man's head. "Where is my son?" he demanded in a cold, lethal tone.**

** "You mean the bastard that you couldn't be bothered to claim?" Luke taunted, knowing that his time was up. "Why should I tell you? You killed my cowboy!"**

** Chuckling, Johnny stepped forward. "That was actually Zander that took Lucky out. He did so on my and Franncis' orders. Morgan had nothing to do with that. We did that for Elizabeth, for all the years of pain and misery that he put her through."**

** "How could you?" Lulu screached as she charged at him. "I hate you! Both of you!"**

** Quickly sidestepping her, Johnny snatched her by her long hair and pulled her in front of him so that she was facing her father. "You really might want to reconsider telling us where Jake is, Luke. I will make her death painful otherwise."**

** "You can't kill me! I am a Spencer!" she raged as she fought against his unbreakable hold.**

** "You stupid little bitch, I ordered your brother killed and he was an ignorant Spencer too." Tightening his hold on her neck until she could barely breath, he snapped, "Shut up!"**

** Jason's eyes never wavered from Luke's as he watched Johnny almost strangle Lulu. "Now! Where is Jake? Helena is gone. Lucky is gone. Lulu here will pay as well as you. How long you make me wait to see my son will determine how much you suffer."**

** Defeated, Luke moved his head toward the stairs. "He is locked in the attic."**

** "Go check and get him. I will stay with these two," Johnny told him.**

** Running up the stairs and praying that Jake was unharmed, Jason began to shake. Slowly opening the door after picking the locks he came face to face with his son. His blonde hair was filthy and his clothes hung on his small frame, but he was alive and staring at Jason with wide, fear filled eyes. Dropping onto one knee, Jason slowly reached out a hand.**

** "Jake. Do you remember me? I am Jason. I am going to take you to your mommy."**

** His head snapped up. "Momma? I want my momma!"**

** Patiently holding out a hand, Jason nodded as his heart broke at seeing the fear and hope mixing on his son's face. "Take my hand, Jake. I will take you to Uncle Nik and then we will take you home. Your mom and Cam are looking forward to seeing you."**

** Rushing into Jason's arms and sobbing for his mom, Jake clung to him. "Mommy! I wants to see my mommy!"**

** Relief coursed through Jason's body as he held the trembling Jake. "I know, buddy, I know. Let me get you to Nik and we will leave just shortly ok." Slowly making his way back into the room where Johnny was holding Luke and Lulu he nodded at Johnny who reached into his pocket for his phone to informed Nik to meet Jason at the front door.**

** Spotting Nik at the door, Jake released Jason and climbed into the Greek's waiting arms. "Mommy? You takes me to Mommy."**

** Feeling the young boy's ribs through the filthy clothes Nik was sick to his stomach. His family had stolen Elizabeth's son and almost starved him, let alone the emotional trauma that surely had inflicted. "Yep, buddy, we will go to your mommy real soon. Why don't you come to the truck with me and I will see if I have a candy bar in my pack." Sparing a meaningful glance to Jason who was waiting, he took a deep breath. "Finish it!" he snarled before carrying the little boy out of his prison.**

** "Why would you even do this, Luke? What had Elizabeth ever done beside help you and your worthless son?" Johnny was demanding when Jason returned back to the room.**

** "She never could stay faithful to my cowboy!" Luke snarled. "She pretended to better than everyone else."**

** "Your son cheated on her first, but that is besides the point. Infidelity is not a reason to fake a child's death and kidnap them while letting everyone mourn." Jason took a step closer to the older man and placed the gun to his head. "You and your family will never hurt them again"**

** Lulu screamed as Luke collapsed on the floor after the bullet tore through his head. "How could you! I hate you! The bitch deserved everything that she got! She hurt my brother over and over!" Her screaches were abruptly caught off as Johnny snapped her neck without warning.**

** Dropping her body to the floor, he looked over at Jason. "She was pissing me off," he answered the unspoken question. "Is Jake ok?"**

** Scrubbing a hand over his face, he nodded. "He is filthy and extremely thin. We need to get him cleaned up and fed pretty soon. All he will say is to ask for Elizabeth."**

** "Of course it is, Jason. Not saying this to hurt you, but Liz has been his only parent that he knew that he could depend on. She was always there. He misses her and Cam." Turning toward the door, he looked back over at the quiet man. "You can get to know him now. You still have that chance because we got him back."**

** Thinking about that brought a slight smile to his face. "I regret ever passing that up."**

** "You have another chance to know your son, don't make a mistake and blow it." Johnny looked around as they exited the house and turned to Victor, one of the Alcazar men. "Level this place as soon as we are in the air. I am taking him to the jet after we grab some food."**

** Inside the vehicle Nik was holding a quiet Jake as he scarfed a third candy bar. Both looked up as Johnny entered the vehicle followed by Jason. "He needs to get some real food in him. He is dehydrated too," Nik informed them.**

** After a quick stop to get stop to get some take out for Jake they arrived at the airport. Nik carried the sleeping little boy onto the jet as Jason and Johnny stood beside it talking to the pilot. They were just getting to board when an SUV roared onto the strip heading toward them. Pulling their weapons and starting to make their way on the plane, neither were shocked as gunfire sounded.**

** Jason had made it halfway up the plane stairs when he heard Johnny's muffled groan. Looking back he saw the other man collapse as blood began to spread across his chest. Without hesitation, Jason grabbed and lifted the man who had given him another chance to know his son and hauled him onto the jet.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Sam stared at A.J. and wondered why he had helped her escape. As far as she knew he had been on St. Elizabeth's side. When he had shown up and bribed a guard to get her out of the prison she had been estatic, now she was concerned. The longer that they traveled the more remote he become. Over the last hour he had been short with her when she tried to speak to him.**

** A.J. smirked as he turned onto the gravel road. She had no idea the real reason why he had helped her. When Zander had called to tell him about Jake and Helena he had come up with the plan. His only regret was that he had not been there to help when Helena's small hired army had attacked the house because he had been getting Edward to help with his plan.**

** He knew that the others were thinking that he had turned on them, but he felt that this needed to be done and knew that Johnny and Francis would have never agreed because of the risk of Sam escaping. He had to do this. A.J. may not like the way that Jason lived his life and hated the way he had handled the situation with Elizabeth, but he knew that this was the right thing to do.**

** As the building came into view and Sam caught sight of the sign with the name of the place. She turned and looked at him questioningly with wary eyes. "Why here?" she demanded in a high voice.**

** Parking the car, he turned and laughed as he saw the prearranged men coming there way. "Did you honestly think that I was going to help you? You repeatively tried to kill my nephew. Did you know that he is alive and that they are going to get him right now?" Seeing that she wasn't shocked, he nodded. "Francis and I figured that you were in on it too. What better way to break the bond than let them think that their child was dead."**

** "You can't do this! I will not allow it!" She yelled as the men opened the door and drug her out, starting to place her in the straight jacket.**

** A.J. got out of the car and donned a concerned face. "My family and I thank you so much for taking in my sister, Dawn. Grandfather and I are concerned that she will harm the baby that she is carrying." He pulled the admission papers from his jacket pocket that Edward had paid good money for. "Here is the admission orders from Dr. Kevin Collins. He will be here every three days to work with her about the delusions that she is named Sam something or another and married to the mob."**

** As two of the men forced Sam into the Institute for the Insane, the third man shook A.J.'s hand. "Don't worry, Sir. The doctor has already called and informed us of Dawn's delusions. We will make sure that she is kept safe from harm and unable to escape. The private guards that you paid for have already arrived."**

** A.J. got in the car and chuckled. While Sam would pay for her part in all this, the baby she was carrying was innocent. She could die after Jason had his child born. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "How bad is it?" John demanded while watching Elizabeth's face drain of color. He knew that she was worried but he needed facts before telling her what he just been told. "Ok, I will. Keep us informed."**

** Hanging up the phone, John stood and walked over to kneel in front of her. Taking her shaking hands into his, he offered a small smile. "They got Jake." He nodded when she let out a gasp. "He is ok, just a tad underfed and scared. Jake was asking for you and Cam."**

** Confusion warred with happiness over her son being alive. "What happened? If Jake is ok and they got him safely, what happened, John?"**

** "They were ambushed at the airport, Liz. Shots were fired before the jet could take off. O'Brien was hit." He pulled her up and held her as she started to sob. "He is alive but it's bad. He was shot in the chest. They are doing everything that they can until they can land, Liz. But Jason and Nik said that it looks bad."**

** "Dammit, no! NO!" She collapsed against him and clung to him as she cried. **

** He looked up and saw Emily standing in the doorway with tears running down her face, looking at him questioningly. Shaking his head at her unspoken question, she closed her eyes and slid down the wall. She understood that Johnny's chances were slim and knew that Elizabeth could not handle much more.**

** John tightened his grip on her and just let Elizabeth sob, praying against all odds that O'Brien could hang on and pull through. But Jason's voice had been grim and not given much hope. **


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry about how long it has taken for this update. We are still without electricity from the storms on Friday and Sunday, so I am posting this on my breaks at work. LOL_

_This chapter is a tad short because the next one where Elizabeth gets Jake back needs to stand on it's own._

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing what you think. Enjoy!_

_Happy 4th of July!_

**Chapter Sixteen**

** Watching the young woman that he had come to respect throughout the years of keeping her safe, Jerry reached out and touched her shouder hesitantly. He knew that Elizabeth was still wary of him, but everyone else was asleep except for them. "Come on, Elizabeth. You need to rest. Jake will be back in your arms by tomorrow night and you will need your strength to help him and Cameron adjust to all this turmoil."**

** She raised her conficted eyes to meet his calm ones. "Oh God, Jerry! I am so elated that my little boy is coming home. You can't even begin to imagine how thrilled that I am. But Francis is dead and Johnny may not make it. How do I live with that?"**

** When she dissolved into tears again, he gently wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders and pulled her against his chest. "Darling, those two men would have gadly gave up their souls for you and either one of your children. Francis thought of you as a sister and O'Brien has been in love with you for years. Neither one would do it any differently if given the option. You need to focus your energy on Jake coming home. Johnny is one of the strongest, most stubborn men that I have ever met. He will pull through if it is at all possible. He won't leave you without a fight."**

** Swipping the tears from her face, she peered up at him. "Thank you, Jerry, for being here to help me. I don't really understand why you are doing this, but I can never express what it means to me."**

** "You are truly a good person, Elizabeth. You don't deserve the crap that has been tossed at you over the years. As for why, well I owed your father a life debt, one that will never be repaid in full."**

** "Lorenzo?"**

** He nodded. "Yes. He saved me in South America when I shoud have been dead."**

** Gently moving away after noticing that she was still in his loose embrace, she smiled faintly. "He is another person that I never really get a chance to know."**

** "He was a great man. Shrewd, intellegant, and pretty caring considering his business. He was so proud of you. After what his brother was responsible for, he swore to always protect you but to never tell you who he was. He thought that you would toss him out of your life. He watched you for years though." Cathching her bewildered look, he chuckled. "He was not a forgiving person, Liz. He did not expect you to forgive him when he coud not do it himself."**

** "I would have made the effort to at least try." Her mind wandered and she ganced back over Jerry. "No one will let me talk to Nik or Jason. Have you spoken with them?"**

** "Yes, about an hour ago. Jake was sleeping in Nik's arms. Poor little guy refuses to let the prince out of his sight. Jason said that he is doing ok after eating and Nik helped him shower. He is scared, but that was expected."**

** Chewing on her lip, she nodded and thanked God that her little boy was coming home, finally. "And Johnny?"**

** Jerry sighed. "He is hanging in there. They stopped and picked up a doctor that Nik called and arranged for. He is flying in with them. They got the bullet out and they don't think that there was too much damage internally. But he lost a large amount of blood, Elizabeth, and he is still unconscious."**

** She swallowed hard. "I can't lose him, Jerry!"**

** "He is a fighter, Liz. You know that. This also not his first gunshot wound. Try to stay positive." **

** They talked for another hour before she finally dozed off. Quietly making his way into the den and shutting the door, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed the familiar number. "Care to explain what the hell you were thinking by breaking Samantha out, A.J.?" he demanded.**

** "Calm down. I placed her in an insane asylum until she gives birth. I wanted to make sure that she can't harm Jason's child. Grandfather and Kevin Collins helped arrange it. She will be kept under twenty-four watch at all times."**

** Jerry exhaled noisely. "Well, while you were off saving the spawn of your dear brother, Francis died and O'Brien is close to it right now. They have your other nephew, by the way. You know, the one that the bitch had a part in taking."**

** There was a long pause before A.J. spoke again. "Jake is coming home? Tthat is great! I knew about Francis, but what in the hell happened to O'Brien?"**

** "Gunshot to the chest while getting Jake on the jet. We are trying to keep Eizabeth's spirits up, but Jason is concerened and sounds very grim."**

** "Shit! Liz has to be torn between joy at getting Jake back and fear and despair about Johnny."**

** Jerry slid into the chair behind the desk. "She is distraught. I need to know where McCall is, A.J."**

** "No. After she delivers the baby you can have her. Until then, she stays where she is. I know that O'Brien gave the order to kill her, but she having Jason's baby. That baby is as innocent as Jake." Hearing the violent curses, he flinched.**

** "You had better pray that, that bitch stays where she is, A.J. If she gets out, not only will I take her out, but you will die too," Jerry growled. "Go to the Quartermaine house. If I see you here after the stunt that you pulled, I swear that you will be begging for death!" Hanging up, he threw the phone against the wall, shattering the electronic device easily. He wanted Samantha McCall dead. She was a sneaky con that he wanted dead before Jake got home. Now thanks to A.J.'s sudden feelings of goodwill toward his brother, Jerry was concerned. She was the most dangerous individual left to Elizabeth and her children. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Shifting the little boy to his other arm, Nik looked up and saw Jason watching him with sad eyes. "It would be you holding him if you had only fought for them. He is just more comfortable with me. He knows me."**

** Jason nodded and scrubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "I know. As long as he is relaxed with you that is all that matters." Turning his head and looking at the man still unconscious, he worriedly watched for chest to rise with a breath.**

** "He is as stable as I can get him for now, Mr. Morgan," Dr. Karis announced. "He needs a couple of transfusions though. When we land he must be taken straight to the hospital."**

** "Thank you, Doctor. He will be."**

** "I am going to retire for a couple of hours. Wake me if anything changes."**

** Nik watched the short man disappear behind the other door and shook his head. "Like we couldn't figure that out," he muttered sarcastically. Catching Jason's mouth twitch in response, he turned his full attention to him. "Why did you do it?"**

** "Do what?" Jason asked, knowing full well what the other man wanted to know.**

** "Save Johnny. He is with Elizabeth, which I know that you hate. Then you seem to think that he was launching the attacks against your territory."**

** Standing to pace the cabin, he avoided Nik's gaze. "I couldn't do it. I saved him for Elizabeth. I owe her, and I know that she cares deeply about O'Brien. I had to at least try."**

** "You are still in love with her," Nik realized aloud. "Why would you get with Sam if you really loved Liz?"**

** "I was lonely," Jason admitted with a tortured whispered.**

** Nik snorted and then rubbed Jake's back when he shifted. "So you got with the person that loathes your son and his mother? That is just insane, Jason. You do know that she loves Johnny? You do understand that she will never go back to you after the whole Sam mess, right?"**

** Blanking his face, Jason turned and nodded. "Yes. I know that a royally screwed up. I figured that this was the least that I could do. She deserves happiness and I only hurt her." Staring at his son that he did not really know, Jason longed to hold him but did not want to upset the terrified little boy. He had clung to Nik like he was his salvation because he recognized him. "There is too much between us to overcome now. I am having a baby with the woman that helped kidnap Jake. I know that O'Brien and Zacchara both love Elizabeth, but she seems to have chosen him. I may not be able to make up for the past, but I could start making things right in the present. There was no way that I could leave Johnny and then look her in the eyes afterward."**

** Nik offered him a faint nod. "I am glad that you see that. They are good together, Jason. If anyone deserves another go at happiness, it is Liz. Having Jake home is a miracle. Now we just need to pray that we get another one and he pulls through. After already watching Francis die, she has got to be reeling."**


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! My electric is back on after 6 long days. God bless on the individuals working to restore power!

Updates should be more frequent now. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen**

** Elizabeth stood inside the buiding on the private airfield two hours from Port Charles and chewed on her bottom lip. The last call had said that the jet was twenty minutes out, but it felt like it had been hours already. Starting to pace, she glanced at the clock again and winced. She needed to see Jake with her own eyes and hold him in her arms. Then there was Johnny. He needed surgery and she was concerned because he still was not responsive.**

** "Stop pacing, darling. You are making me nervous," Jerry commented as he touched her arm. "They are about ten minutes out. Just hang in there, Elizabeth."**

** Wringing her hands, she stopped walking and stared out the window as Jerry snorted and shook his head. She was a nervous bundle of energy and making him on edge with all her movements. **

** Seeing the plane in the distance as it started to descend, Jerry and Enzo moved in closer to her. Zander and John had been left at the safe house with Cam and Emily, so it was only them there with Elizabeth. Seeing that she was starting to tremble, Jerry wound a supporting arm around her waist. "You have to get control, Liz, or you are going to pass out as soon as you see Jake," he warned her.**

** "I know. I just can't believe that he is coming home."**

** The trio started making their way toward the doors when the large jet finally landed. Leaning weakly against the man that until a couple days ago that she had despised, Elizabeth gasped as Nik exited holding her little boy. Breaking free of his hold, she shot out the doors.**

** "Jake!"**

** The little blonde haired boy shot up and he struggled in Nik's arms until he was placed on his little feet. "Mommy! Mommy!" he screamed in delight as they met each other on the run.**

** Elizabeth snatched Jake up in her arms and crushed him to her. "Oh, my sweet baby boy! I have missed you so much, Jakey! I love you!" She kissed him on the cheek as tears flowed from both their eyes.**

** "Mommy, I love you, Mommy!"**

** "Oh, baby, I love you too! Mommy and Cam have missed you so much." She ran her hands over his figure and winced at the feel of his ribs but was thankful that it was no worse. Kissing the top of his head, she closed her eyes. "Jake, I have missed you so much, baby."**

** "Missed you," he confessed in a low voice. "I never go away again."**

** "No, baby boy, never again. You are staying with Mommy and Cam."**

** Jason stood next to Nik and watched the reunion with a lump in his throat. It was obvious that Jake was not leaving her anytime soon. He had latched onto Elizabeth with a death grip and it had not wavered. Wishing that he dared to walk over and hug them, Jason stayed where he was. He wanted to make this as easy on them as possible.**

** Glancing up as she heard the metal stretcher being brought off the jet, Elizabeth stopped and took a deep breath. Pulling Jake up higher and placing him on her hip, she started forward. Nik quickly moved in front of her.**

** "Jake, come here, buddy. Let's get you a drink from inside. Mommy will be right behind us."**

** As he reached for Nik, she tightened her hold until Nik shook his head. "I will be right inside with him, Liz. Go see Johnny before they leave for the hospital." Kissing Jake's head once again, she reluctantly moved him into Nik's waiting arms.**

** Approaching Johnny's still form she trembled at seeing how pale he was. Brushing the hair from his forehead, she leaned down and kissed him "Please, Johnny, you have to make it. I lost Francis, I can't lose you too. I love you, Johnny! Thank you for bringing Jake back," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.**

** When he let out a groan, she felt herself start to collapse as strong arms caught her gently. "Johnny," Elizabeth whispered against his ear. "Come on, baby. We need you." Her eyes widened as his lashes fluttered slightly before he settled back down.**

** The doctor moved forward and motioned for the medics to load him into the ambulance. "Miss Webber, we are taking him to General Hospital. A Dr. Drake has already been called along with Dr. Julian. He is stable, no vital organs were hit. However, he needs a blood transfusion and more antibiotics. Mr. O'Brien should be fine." He smiled slightly as she swayed. "I checked your son out on the plane. I would suggest a full workup, but all I could see was some slight dehydration and malnutrition."**

** "Thank you," she told him weakly.**

** "You are very welcome, Miss Webber," he told her before climbing into the waiting squad.**

** "Johnny is strong, Elizabeth, and determined to come back to you," Jerry told her softly as he led her back to the building. "He will be back in no time."**

** Back inside the building, Elizabeth took Jake back when he whimpered slightly and reached for her. "Oh, baby, I missed you so much," she mumured against his ear. Looking up at a somber Nik and Jason, she offered a watery smile. "Thank you both. I can never thank you enough for bringing him home."**

** "I only wish that it had been sooner," Jason told her as he watched them.**

** Nik smiled sadly. "It was the least we could do, Liz. I am just glad that he was there to bring home."**

** "Elizabeth, we need to take Jake to the hospital for a checkup. We also need to contact Commissioner Scorpio," Jerry added with a small sneer. "I am sure that he will have questions."**

** Jason nodded at the unspoken question. "Everything is cleaned up. Alcazar's men stayed to take care of it."**

** Feeling Jake relaxing in her arms, Elizabeth looked down and saw that her little boy's eyes were fluttering as he tried to fight sleep. "It's ok, Jake. Mommy will be here when you wake up, baby boy. Go ahead and sleep."**

** "I loves yous," he slurred before snuggling into her and giving into the urge to sleep.**

** Hearding her toward the SUV's, Nik nodded at her arms. "He is exhausted from everything that has happened. All he did the ride back was sleep and eat." Gathering them into his arms, Nik kissed the top of her head. "I am going home to check on Spencer, and then heading to update Emily and everyone at the house. Call me if you need me."**

** Watching him get in the vehicle with Enzo, she sighed as he drove off. She turned and saw Jerry watching her and Jason. **

** "I think that you two need to talk," Jerry said while helping Elizabeth into the backseat of one of the remaining vehicles. He smirked at Jason. "Since I know that you won't talk in front of me, Morgan, I will follow you guys."**

** "Jerry..."**

** He shook his head at her. "Elizabeth, you need to clear the air. He helped bring him back and Jake is his son too. I will follow you to GH." Turning back to Jason, he tossed him the keys. "Use the drive wisely. It may be the only time that you get."**

** The silence in the vehicle was thick as they started back toward Port Charles. Elizabeth tightened her hold on Jake and rested her head on his while thanking God that he was back home and safe. All the months of hell had been a lie. Determined to never lose him again, she closed her eyes and ran a comforting hand over his back when he whined slightly in his sleep.**

** Watching them in the mirror, Jason was relieved that their personal hell was finally over. He cleared his throat and caught her gaze in the mirror when she glanced up. "Elizabeth, I am so sorry about everything."**

** She shook her head. "I can't rehash everything, Jason. I won't. We both made mistakes, but I don't know if I can ever get over the fact that you went back to Sam after knowing everything that she had done. However, Jerry was right. You are Jake's father, and it is common knowledge now anyway."**

** "I want to know my son," he stated softly.**

** "I know and I think you should. But Monica and Sam, if she is ever heard from again, are NOT to be anywhere near Jake or I will stop all contact. I refuse to endager him anymore."**

** "If Sam is ever found, she will be taken care of."**

** Elizabeth snorted softly. "Sorry, Jason, I have heard that before." She watched as he winced. "We will have to tell him and let Jake adjust to you at his own speed, Jason. He has been through so much. It might take awhile. Cam will be told about John too after everything settles down."**

** "What if I want more?" he asked quietly. "What if I want you back? I never stopped loving you. We both made mistakes, Elizabeth."**

** "Yeah, we both made big mistakes in the past. But yours, well, I can't move past them. You made it so that John had to leave me. You tried to kill Johnny. You took Sam back and protected her from everything that she had done. You left Jake unprotected."**

** "What about you? You are Lorenzo's daughter and never told me."**

** "I found out the day that he died, Jason. I'm not denying that I messed up in the past. I know I did. I am only saying that I can't just forget everything that happened. I am not being unfair, just stating how I feel. If you could never forgive me, I would understand. The regrets don't make up for the damage that was inflicted. We are both at fault to some degree. We need to be able to co-parent Jake. Focus on him. You and me are done in the romantic way. In time, maybe friendship will be possible, but right now, I am hurting over everything that I have learned."**

** "And O'Brien?" he questioned.**

** Elizabeth looked at him through the mirror. "I love him," she said simply. "I have for a long time. He was there for me when I needed someone and it slowly evolved to more. When he came back and John returned, it really wasn't even a choice. Johnny never purposely left me or hurt me."**

** Knowing that she had really moved on hurt and he lowered his gaze to the road. She was right. Too much pain had been inflicted by his actions. While she had made her share of stupid moves, they really didn't compare to his. The only big secret that she had kept through the years, he had helped create by putting John Zacchara into hiding. It still stung though. Losing her was something that he had never wanted. Glancing back at Jake cradled tenderly against her small frame, he took solace in at least having his son home. "I am sorry," he told her.**

** Tears gathered in her eyes. "I am too, Jason, more than words can express. Thank you for bringing OUR son home."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** The hospital was in an uproar over Jake's return. All of Elizabeth's ex coworkers were elated from her. The checkup with the pediatrician resulted in easing Elizabeth's mind. Some good meals and loving care and her little boy would be physically fine again in no time. Only time would tell about the emotional trauma. She made an appointment with Dr. Keenan to see Jake in two days. She wanted him to adjust for at least a day before reliving the nightmare that he had been through.**

** Walking into Johnny's room while carrying her sleeping baby boy, she smiled in relief when his bright green eyes opened and focused on her. "Oh God, Johnny! I was so worried."**

** He squeezed her free hand when she rested it on his after sitting beside him. "I wasn't going to leave you," he told her. "I just got you back."**

** "When I heard that you were shot, I just about lost it. I couldn't lose you." She rested her head against the top of Jake's. "Thank you for bringing him home, Johnny."**

** Licking his dry lips, he winced at the pain in his chest from shifting slightly. "I would do anything for you, baby. Once we heard that he was alive, there was no way that I wasn't going to make it so that you were holding him."**

** "They said that you are going to be fine. No major damage. You were unresponsive because of blood loss."**

** He smirked slightly. "Told you that I wasn't going anywhere. You and the boys are stuck with me." He paused and caught her sapphire eyes attention. "I love you, Elizabeth. I promised you that I would get Jake and come home. We did just that. I'd take another bullet to bring your son back to you, sweetie."**

** "I love you too, Johnny, more than I thought possible."**

** Johnny looked at her and the small tyke that she was holding against her chest. She looked over and caught him watching her. "I'm going to miss Frannie," she stated sadly.**

** "I know, sweetie. I will too. He came back to help you and protect you. Francis knew exactly what he doing, Elizabeth. He knew there was a chance that he may not make it, just like I did. You were a sister to him, his family. Trust me, Francis will always be with you." He cleared his throat and slowly readjusted his position. "Jerry stopped in earlier while you were getting Jake checked. He told me about forcing you to talk to Jason. Are you alright?"**

** "I am. I am thankful that he helped bring Jake home and that he got you on that jet. But there is still too much pain in the past. Some I caused, some he did. I couldn't go down that road if I wanted to. I love you. While I still care about him, I don't really like him anymore," she admitted softly. "It's sad. I thought that he was a different person than he really is. But that is neither here or there. We will co-parent Jake and maybe one day be friends again. That is all."**

** "I'm sorry that you got hurt."**

** "You warned me years ago and I refused to listen. Besides, I got Jake out of the deal, and I wouldn't trade him or Cam for the world."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

** Standing at the foot of the bed, she smiled softly at seeing her two boys cuddled up together asleep. After they had arrived home from the hospital, Cam had refused to let Jake out of his sight. When Jake had rushed forward squealing Cam's name, her heart had broke for all the pain that her boys had suffered through in the past year. Bending down, she gently kissed each of their foreheads before silently leaving the room.**

** Emily hugged her as she exited the room. "I am so happy that he is home again, Elizabeth. How are you holding up?" she asked as she tugged her friend into the room that she was using.**

** Flopping on the bed and crossing her legs, Elizabeth leaned against the headboard in exhaustion. "Thrilled to have Jake home, worried about Johnny, and emotionally drained. The past couple weeks have been a big blur."**

** "It seems like it, doesn't it," Emily agreed. "I talked to Jason earlier before he left. It's great that you are going to let him get to know Jake."**

** Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. "I never denied him that chance, Em. While I did mess up in the beginning, I begged him to be a family with us later on. He chose to walk away. I am happy that he is taking full advantage of this second chance though."**

** "I know. I didn't mean it the way that it sounded." Emily paused and leaned back beside Elizabeth. "They said that Johnny will be ok. You must be so relieved."**

** "I am," she confirmed with a small smile. "I couldn't handle losing anyone else."**

** The two sat in silence as the clock ticked. Emily waited about ten minutes before glancing over at her friend and grinned. She had known that Elizabeth was exhausted and would pass out if she sat still for any amount of time. It looks like I was correct, she thought as she eased off the bed. Hearing a creak, she whipped around and saw Zander in the doorway.**

** Moving into the room, he gently picked the sleeping woman up and Emily hurriedly pulled the covers back so that he could lay her back down. After pulling the comforter over her, Zander nodded toward the door and they made their way to the stairs before either one spoke.**

** "She is running on fumes after the past couple days."**

** "Em, she has been on autopilot for months now. You could see the changes in her if you looked closely. If it wasn't for Cam, I think that she would have given up after they faked Jake's death."**

** Jerry looked up as they entered the kitchen. "Where is Elizabeth?"**

** "She finally passed out."**

** "Good. O'Brien was concerned after seeing her in the hospital, and I agree. She is pushing herself way too hard, especially after losing Francis. She needs a couple days to settle in with everything before anything else happens."**

** Zander glanced up. "Besides Sam, what else is there? Helena and the Spencers are taken care of."**

** "Exactly. A.J. moved Sam and hid her. I don't trust her not to escape. Johnny agrees that she is a major threat." Jerry rubbed his jaw and groaned. "Jax said that Carly is demanding to see Jake too. That woman definitely needs to stay away for awhile."**

** "Jason is worried about Sam too. He told me when I talked to him earlier that she will be completely out of control now if she can break away." Emily licked her lips. "He is torn though. He wants the baby."**

** Zander sneered but stayed quiet. His feelings about Jason Morgan were well known. Jerry only sighed. He could understand because he would want his child too, but his loyalties were with Elizabeth and her children's safety.**

** "When will Johnny be released?" Zander asked to change the topic and decrease the tension that was mounting in the room. "He will be ready to shot someone to get out of GH."**

** John laughed from where he was standing in the doorway. "He is being adamat about signing himself out tomorrow after the blood transfusion." Sliding into the seat by Emily, he leaned back in the chair and stretched his long legs out. "I talked to Taggart earlier. The case against Sam is solid. If they can find her before we do, she will be in jail for a really long time."**

** Snorting, Jerry shook his head. "Johnny will have her taken out while in there too. He is determined to clear the decks of anyone that is a threat to Elizabeth and the boys. Jason is the only one skating out of the entire mess and that is only because he helped bring Jake home."**

** "He is kind of ruthless now. I never realized it before."**

** "Em, why do you think that Lorenzo left him in charge of everything? It wasn't because he was such a nice guy. It was strictly based on Lorenzo knowing that O'Brien would do**_** anything **_**to protect Liz." John looked over at Jerry and saw that he was fiddling with his coffee mug. "You need to tell Jax to keep Carly away until both Liz and Jake have had time to adjust. I know that she has been decent at times, but with her, you just never know."**

** "I already did, but she is inventive at evading any boundaries that are set. Morgan will be here tomorrow to see Jake too."**

** "When are you guys telling Cam and Jason and Elizabeth telling Jake?"**

** John sighed and rubbed his temples. "We all decided to give the boys time to settle back in after being seperated all this time. Probably in the next couple weeks. Liz and I worried about Cam asking for Lucky, especially if Jake talks about what he went through."**

** "I'm still stunned that he would do all that he did," Emily confessed sadly. "He really wanted to hurt Elizabeth."**

** "After he lost the control that he had over her, he snapped, Em. He wasn't the same boy after the fire. You and Liz just had blinders on," John said while Zander nodded in agreement. "He thought of Liz as a possession and would do anything to gain control over her. After she refused to go back to the toxic relationship that they shared, his main objective was to hurt her."**

** Standing and placing his coffee mug in the sink, Jerry winked at the room. "I have a meeting that needs to take place. I will see everyone tomorrow." He disappeared out the door before anyone could quetion him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Jason followed A.J. silently into the institute. The events of the past few weeks had finally caught up with and he was more tired than he had ever been. Knowing that Jake was back and that Sam had helped make it so that everyone thought he was dead, he knew that he had to see her before he could face Elizabeth and his son again. The fact that he had married this woman disgusted him.**

** "I'll wait here. Grandfather cleared it with the staff, so you shouldn't be disturbed, Jason." A.J. leaned against the wall and watched as his brother grimaced before opening the door to the visitation room.**

** Sam looked up and yelped in surprise before launching herself at him. "Oh, Jason! I knew that you would come! There was no way that you let them just lock me up here. Are we leaving now?" she asked as she sniffled against his chest.**

** Pushing her back, he studied her facial expression coldly. "No, you are not leaving here until **_**my**_** child is born. If it wasn't for the fact that you are pregnant, I would kill you myself, Sam."**

** "W-what are you talking about? I haven't done anything to warrant this attack. Your brother placed me in here, Jason!" she whined, trying to snuggled against him.**

** Shoving her back more forcible, he blanked his face and shook his head. "Jake is back home with Elizabeth and his brother, Sam. I went with Johnny and Nik to rescue him." When her eyes widened, he smiled maliciously. "That is right, my dear soon to be ex-wife. I know about you helping Helena and the damn Spencers. You should be glad that A.J. knows that I would do anything for a child, because the order was given for you to die, but he ignored it and brought you here."**

** "No! That brat should have never been born! Elizabeth stole that baby away from me! He is a mistake, Jason! I was only making it go away!"**

** Grabbing her chin, he growled in anger. "My son was never a mistake, Sam. I love Jake, just like I will love this baby that you are carrying. The DNA showed it was mine, by the way." He released her face and backed away because the need to hurt her was almost overwhelming. "You will stay here until you give birth. I want to make sure that the baby is not harmed by you."**

** "Then what?" she demanded as tears poured down her face. She could tell that the gig was up. Jason was completely cold except for the anger that was radiating from him. "You get raise my child with goody good two shoes? I don't think so! This is my baby!" she wailed. "I stayed with you and knew that you would rather be her. I deserve this child!"**

** "You deserve nothing!" he spat. "You deserve a bullet in the brain, is what you actually earned by all your betrayal. After this baby is born, you will die, Sam. It's only a toss up who gets to you first, me or Johnny."**

** Her eyes narrowed and she snorted. "I'll kill this baby, you bastard. I want out of here with a promise that you help me escape. Otherwise, you won't have this baby at all."**

** He laughed as he knocked on the door. When Kevin entered , he nodded. "You were right. She is threatening to end the pregnancy. Place her in the coma until she gives birth."**

** Sam screeched and tried to attack, but four orderlies entered and restrained her as Jason watched with a slight smirk. "Did you honestly think that I would let you use this pregnancy against me? I am done being your puppet boy, Sam."**

** Kevin moved around him and produced a needle as she started to fight again. Quickly giving her the sedative, he moved back as the drug started to take effect. "She will have an IV started before this wears off, Jason. As soon as the IV is done, I will place her in the coma. I really do think it is the best option. She has been threatening to harm the fetus since the day that she arrived."**

** Scowling at the woman that had fooled him, he watched as she slumped as the drugs started to work. He turned and shook Kevin's hand. "Thank you. I really appreciate you helping me protect the baby."**

** "Your welcome, Jason. I also heard that Jake is back with his Elizabeth. Please tell her that if she needs anything, even a shoulder to cry on, that she is welcome to call me anytime. I know with everything that has happened, she must be extremely overjoyed, but exhausted too."**

** "I will tell her. Thank you again." Jason nodded again before walking back to where A.J. was waiting. **


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry about the delay in chapters! My new job is trying to kill me. LOL

Hopefully this will be the last long delay in between updates. Thank you all for hanging in there with me. I really appreciate all the wonderful encouragement. This story is almost complete, just a little bit more, probably five or six chapters.

Please review and tell me what you are thinking. I love reading your feedback! It makes the writing worthwhile. Thank you again and enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen**

** "Can we talk?"**

** Zander turned and eyed Alexis warily. He had been lucky to avoid her since she had found out that he was her biological child instead of Sam McCall, but it looked like his time of peace was up. He leaned against the outside table of Kelly's. "What can I do for you, Alexis? I am getting ready to take breakfast back to the house, so I don't really have a lot of time."**

** Uncertain, she nodded slowly. "I just wantd to see you, Zander. I haven't had a chance since I found out about you being mine." Licking her lips nervously, Alexis looked him up and down. "I had no idea that you were my child."**

** "I know. I also know that you basically tried to toss one of my closest friends to the wolves when you thought that con artist was your daughter." He stood straight and crossed his arms. "When did you start throwing people under the bus to make yourself happy? The woman that I remember would have never put up with Sam McCall's shit, Alexis." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth. "We were close at one point, Alexis. I heard about you trying to get Lucky Spencer custodial rights of Cam, who you believed was my son until recently. Why would you hurt Elizabeth that way? She is a terrific mother, no matter what else you may think of her."**

** "It wasn't like that! You don't understand, Zander! I made horrible mistakes. I know that." She took a deep breath. "I thought that Sam was my child. Elizabeth and her had never got along. I was trying to help Sam. As for Cameron, Lucky was the father that he knew. He deserved to know him."**

** Snorting in disgust, he shook his head. "Spencer was in on the whole fiasco of faking Jake's death. He almost destroyed Cam and Elizabeth. You are a hypocrit, Alexis. I don't want or need that in my life. You may be my mother by blood, but you are not the woman that raised me. Thank God," he snarked. "I would hate to have the Cassidine tendency to just walk over whoever gets in their way."**

** Tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I know that I messed up. Please!"**

** "You don't owe me the apology. You owe that to Liz. She is the one that your blind and misplaced loyalty hurt. Talk to her and then maybe we can talk again, Alexis," he told her coldly as he brushed past her into the diner.**

** Unable to stop her tears, Alexis slumped into the chair and pulled her coat tighter around her thin body. She knew that Zander had ever right to be angry with her, but she had not known about the depths of Sam's deciet. It ate at her to know that an innocent woman and her children had paid the price for another woman's blind hatred. A price that she had helped to create. **

** "Alexis, he is upset. Him and Elizabeth are friends, always have been. Give it time and in the meantime, make him see that you really are trying."**

** Her startled eyes flew to Jax's. He was standing a couple steps to her left and eying her with sympathy. "He will never forgive me, Jax."**

** The Aussie sat across from her and sighed. "He might not. You have to prepare for that chance. However, you can make him see that you are sorry for the choices that you made."**

** She rubbed her temples and groaned. "I never meant for Elizabeth to be hurt. I just wanted to help the woman that I thought was my daughter."**

** "But you did hurt her," Jax murmered. "Everytime that you excused away one of Sam's behaviors or got a charge dropped. You turned a blind eye to that woman's evil actions because you thought that she was family." He paused and smiled sadly. "It is the same thing that you hated about Sonny. Zander needs time and so do you. You have to decide who you are, Alexis. You also have to show that you regret what you have done. The apology that you gave to Zander, I think it actually needs to be done with Elizabeth. She was the victim in all of this."**

** "I know," she whispered sadly. "Francis and O'Brien will never let me near her though."**

** Wincing, Jax ran a hand through his blond hair. "Francis was killed in the shootout at Elizabeth's cottage. I am sorry to tell you like this. I know that you really like him when he guarded you."**

** A fresh wave of agony washed over the older woman. She wiped the tears from her face and sniffed. "Was O'Brien hurt?"**

** "Not there, but Johnny was shot in the chest rescuing Jake from Helena and the Spencer's in Ireland. I believe that he signed himself out of GH against advice earlier this morning. He was anxious to get back to Elizabeth."**

** "Thank God he is ok. I assumed that Elizabeth and Jason would end up back togeather though," she admitted. "They have a history after all."**

** "They do, but her and Johnny also share a connection. One that he has not forgotten about just because an easy piece shoved herself at him," Jax stated with contempt. "Jason hurt her, many times throughout the years. But Elizabeth will straight up tell anyone that she hurt him too. But her and O'Brien, they are happy."**

** Alexis nodded and smiled sadly. "Well, I hope that she is happy. Lord knows that she deserves some peace and happiness after everything within the recent years."**

** Whe she started to stand, Jax reached over and clasped her hand. "Alexis, make ammends with her and anyone else that you need to. Zander will come around eventually if he sees that you are really trying, and meaning your actions. Besides, you really do owe that younger woman. Remember everything that you have been through, and think back on Elizabeth's life. She is a very forgiving individual. You need that, especially with O'Brien now in charge of the Alcazar and Zacchara organizations. He is a man that I would **_**really **_**try to avoid making more angry."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Gently tugging her onto the bed beside him, Johnny watched as her face filled with concern. "Stop hovering, Elizabeth. I am fine, just sore. I have been hurt worse, you know."**

** "You were shot, Johnny! You should be in the hospital!" she protested quickly.**

** "And I have my very own nurse right here." When she scowled in response, he only grinned and winked. "Trust me, baby, I am fine. How are Cameron and Jake. I was worried about the three of you while I was away."**

** Her eyes brightened at the mention of her children. "They are so happy to have one another again, Johnny. You ought to have seen the way that Cameron and Jake met each other after everything that they have been through." Her eyes watered and she blinked back the tears as she ran a hand down the side of his face. "I can never thank you enough for giving me my baby back."**

** "I would have died to bring him back to you, Liz. Jake belongs here with you, and nothing was stopping me from returning him to his rightful place. How is he doing? Has he talked about any of it yet?"**

** She frowned and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Not yet. The doctors said that he will talk when he is ready. He is having nightmares, but that is to be expected. He won't talk about them afterwards though."**

** "Where are the boys?"**

** "Zander brought them back breakfast a ittle bit ago. They are eating with Em, John, Nik, and Zander." She paused and toyed with string on her hoodie. "Is it over, Johnny? Are we safe?"**

** "Almost," he whispered as she relaxed against his good side. "Sam is contained for now, but she **_**will **_**be taken care of. There are a couple of other issues that I need to check on, but it is almost over." He rubbed a hand over her back and rested his head on top of hers. "Are you ready for all the changes that will be heading your way once it gets out that Cam is John's and Jake is Jason's? You will have guards, Liz. There will also be security measures that any place that you live in will have to updated to accomodate."**

** She studied him out of slightly parted lashed. "I kind of figured that you would be with us, Johnny. I know that we will have guards and security, and after everything that we have survived, I will never complain about anything that keeps my children safe. However, I thought that we were in a place where we were..."**

** He pressed a finger against her lips to stop her. "We are, but I wanted you to be sure. After getting Jake back home, I didn't know if you need more time to help him adjust."**

** "Or if I had changed my mind?" she questioned him softly. Seeing him start to look away, Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "I love **_**you**_**, Johnny O'Brien. I will always be connected to Jason and John, but they are the past. You are the future. You, me, Jake, and Cameron are all that I want, us together and happy."**

** He leaned down and kissed her, deepening the kiss when she moaned lightly. One hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer while the other one intertwined with her hair. His tongue swept across hers and she immediately returned the favor. **

** A sound from the doorway broke them apart and she blushed slightly when she saw Jerry grinning at them. "Um, are the boys ok?"**

** He nodded. "They are fine. Jake is sitting with Cam, watching tv in the living room. I actually needed to talk with O'Brien for minute."**

** Elizabeth stood and straightened her shirt before looking back at Johnny. "I am going to go check on Jake. I'll be back in a little bit."**

** Jerry remained silent until she was down the stairs and then shut the door. Looking at the man sitting on bed, he shook his head in amusement. "Sweet Elizabeth sure can cause a firestrorm to erupt in this little town. While Morgan is now seeing the light, we have another issue. I had a call last night. The familes are now causing a rucas since little Jake is back home. They think that this was all a ploy for you to take out Corinthos."**

**"Like I needed their consent," Johnny snarled. "I am in charge of this territory and they damn well better accept that. Make it clear that my family is off limits, Jerry. This is the only warning that I will issue. Lorenzo may have protected Liz from a distance and backed down from the other heads, but I will not. Any one that I believe may give her an issue will be swiftly taken care of."**

** "Just as I thought that you would respond. By the way, I tailed Morgan and A.J. last night. I know where Sam is. He had her placed in a drug induced coma last night." Jerry paused and watched the indecision flicker across the other man's face. "Do you want her taken care off?"**

** Pondering the issue, Johnny sighed heavily. "Get a man in the clinic. As long as she is unconscious, she can live to give Jason his child. If the bitch awakens at any time, have her killed. I will give Jason the opprotunity, but I will not risk Liz and the kids. He may have finally seen the light concerning that woman, but I am not taking any chances."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Emily sat on the porch swing with John and watched as he observed Cam playing with Jake in the snow. Elizabeth was helping the boys build a small snowman while Zander and Enzo were also roped into helping. "Do you wish things were different?"**

** Her soft question pulled him from his thoughts. "In a way. I missed years with Cameron because of people that I trusted. And while I will always care about Liz, she has moved on. I just hope that O'Brien can make her happy and keep them safe."**

** "You know that he can, otherwise you would have never had him take over your organization. Now that the truth is out about Alcazar, he has it within his power to destroy anyone that threatens her."**

** John studied her out of the corner of his eye and saw the wistful expression on her face. "Are you happy to be able to regain your life again?"**

** Caught off guard by the inquery, Emily laughed. "Everyone moved on, John. My mother has completely lost touch with reality, my brother is learning that Sam played him, Sonny was destroyed because he was power hungry, and Nik and I are better off as friends. Even Liz has changed. Life moved on while I was on the island."**

** Sensing her sadness, he patted her hand before taking it in his. "I know how you feel, Em."**

** Uncomfortable with the display of affection, she quickly stood. "I need to go call and check on Grandfather. He is taking all of this hard."**

** Elizabeth watched Emily escape into the house and rolled her eyes before motioning to Zander who only nodded. Sitting beside John on the swing, she shivered in her heavy coat and pulled it tighter around her small frame. **

** Sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, he looked over and saw the dark circles under her eyes and how pale she was. He hoped that she could start healing now and take better care of herself. "How are you feeling, Lizabeth? You look exhausted."**

** "I am, and I miss Francis so much." Elizabeth twisted her bracelet on her wrist nervously. "Johnny and I are arranging a service for him and the other guards in three days. It isn't fair that he is gone."**

** "I know. Francis was a great guy. He would have done anything for you, Liz."**

** She smiled sadly and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know, and he gave the ultimate sacrifice for me, John." When he started to open his mouth, she shook her head, cutting his reply off. "I know, John, I know. Enough about me though, let's talk about Em. What did you say to upset her?"**

** Confusion bloomed on his face. "I am not sure. She was talking about life moving on without her while we were hiding and about how everything has changed now."**

** "And it has, but some things are still the same." Elizabeth looked up as Jake giggled as Cam shoved him in the snow and smiled. It was so nice to see both of her boys happy again. Turning back to the father of her eldest on, she watched as his eyes took on a faraway look. "If you care about her, John, you need to tell her."**

** His head snapped around and he stared at her. "It's too soon. I thought that we would have another chance."**

** "And deep down you knew that I had moved on, just like your feelings for Emily changed over time. I can see it on both of your faces, John. You care about her."**

** He stood and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the porch rail. "I do," he admitted uneasily. "But I don't want her to think that I am settling for her because you are not available. That is not fair to her."**

** "Then make her understand," she said in exasperation. "Be happy, John. You both deserve it."**

** Cam ran up onto the porch and threw himself at Elizabeth and she caught him and Jake in a tight hug. "How are my two men? Are you ready for some hot chocolate?"**

** "Sure we are," Cam exclaimed excitedly. He looked over at his father and smiled his impish grin. "Are you coming in, John?"**

** When Elizabeth swung Jake onto her hip, John lifted a laughing Cam up and onto his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of holding his son close. "You betcha! Let's go get some hot cocoa and see if we can beat Aunt Em at a game on the playstation."**

** Jake snuggled into Elizabeth's embrace and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I loves you, momma."**

** Her steps faltered and she dropped a kiss on his blond head. "I loves you too, baby. Are you ready for lunch?"**

** "Uh huh. I want pizza."**

** Cam jerked around, almost causing johnny to fall when he lost his balance. Elizabeth laughed as she watched John try to stabilize his footing. "Well, the pizza it is! You can help make the crust and add the toppings."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

** Cam stared at his mother before his eyes swung to the man sitting next her. "If you are my father, why did you leave us? Did you not want me?"**

** John reached over and placed his hand on Elizabeth thigh when she went to talk, effectively cutting her off. "It wasn't that, Cam. I wanted to be there when you were born more than anything. But things happened and I listened to the wrong people. I made mistakes that I cannot take back." John swallowed the lump in his throat. "I really want to be here now. The time that we have spent together was amazing."**

** The young boy leaned back in his chair and studied his father carefully. Not everyone gave Cam enough credit. With all that he had been through in the last year, the little boy was better at reading between the lines than he should have been. "You were tricked away, weren't you?"**

** Elizabeth's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "He was," she confessed sadly. "John would have never left you otherwise, Cam."**

** "And you? What about you, Mom? I don't want another father that is going to yell all the time like Lucky did. He was mean and made you cry all the time." The anger filled eyes met John's. "Are you going to yell at my mom?"**

** "Never. We may not always agree, Cam. No one does all the time. But I care very much for your mom." John paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I am not going to be living with you, your mom, and Jake. However, I would love to be a father to you. I want to get to know you as my son."**

** "And Jake? I won't leave him behind."**

** Smiling at the way that he was so protective of his newly returned brother, John nodded. "Jake is more than welcome to join us at anytime, Cameron. I know that you don't want him to be left out, and I care a lot about you and him."**

** The first impish grin appeared on his face since he had sat down at the table. "Good. But you can't leave without telling me. Promise?"**

** Relieved that their son was handling so well, John stuck out his hand to shake Cam's. "I do promise to never leave you again, Cam. Nothing will ever take me away again."**

** "Cool. I guess that instead of John, you are Dad, huh?"**

** Laughing as John's face brightened, Elizabeth stood and hugged her eldest, kissing him on top of his curls. "He certainly is. I love you, baby."**

** Frowning, Cam shook his head in disgust. "I am not the baby, Mom. Jakey is the baby. But I love you too."**

** Watching with tears brimming in her eyes, Elizabeth released a sigh as the two went to join Jake in the living room where a motorcycle race track had taken over the space. Feeling the familiar presence behind her as she looked out the back door, she flashed a grin at Johnny. "He handled it all so well. I am relieved. He easily accepted John."**

** "Cam is mature for his age, Liz. He has been through a lot and has adapted to the changes. He also spent a couple weeks around John and got to see exactly what kind of person he is without any pressure." He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "He is a great boy. Smart too, just like his mother. When are you and Jason telling Jake?"**

** "Day after tomorrow," she answered with a small sigh. "He is so young that I don't know if he will really understand. And with everything that he has been through, I just hope that it is not too much too soon."**

** "He will be fine. That little boy is a perfect mixture of you and Jason." Johnny flashed her a reassuring look as he released her to pour himself a cup of coffee. "It will do him some good to know that Lucky was not his father too. Even if he won't talk about it, you know that it still has to bother him that the man he thought was his dad hurt him so badly."**

** "I messed up so bad," she whispered as tears escaped from her eyes.**

** "No," he argued as he pulled her to his side. "You were taken advantage of. Spencer knew exactly how to control you throughout the years. It is in your nature to trust, Elizabeth. It makes you who you are. He used that against you."**

** They were standing in each other's arms when Emily entered. Looking sheepish, she started to hurry through the room when Elizabeth stopped her and stepped away from the comfort of Johnny's arms. **

** "Wait, Em. How did your visit go with Monica? I know that you are concerned about her."**

** Shrugging out of her coat, she smiled and accepted the hot chocolate that Johnny handed to her as they all sat at the table. "She is still ranting about you, to be honest. I just don't understand why she thinks that everything was your fault, even after reading the files that we gave her," Emily confessed. "It makes no sense."**

** "She may have finally reached her breaking point, Emily," Johnny said softly. He had wondered too why the woman had not faced that she was wrong yet. "After everything that she has been through, she might have snapped."**

** Depressed at the thought, Elizabeth shook her head. "But Monica was always strong. She will eventually pull through this."**

** "I'm not so sure." Emily leaned back in the chair and stretched out her legs. "She is refusing to accept that Jake is back and alive. She is saying that you stole Sam's baby and are passing it off as yours." At Elizabeth's incredulous look, she cracked a small smile. "I know, I know. Enough about Mom though. I will deal with her. Grandfather is hoping that you will allow him to meet Jake and Cam. He is anxious to spend some time with them."**

** "Both of them?" Johnny asked skeptically.**

** "Yes. He said that Cam is still family because he is Jake's big brother."**

** Elizabeth laughed. Edward was always spouting off on the importance of family. It looked like he really meant what he said. "Of course he can see the boys. I just wish that Lila was here to see them."**

** "She is still watching over them, I can guarantee you that," Emily told her softly. Her eyes wandered to the closed door where she could hear the kids playing. "How did Cam react to John being his father?"**

** "He handled it better than I ever dreamed," Elizabeth told her with a soft grin. "He is growing up so fast. It seems like yesterday that he was just a baby. Now he is handling situations that adults have trouble accepting."**

** "He is yours, Liz. You always dealt with things maturely too," Emily told her with a small laugh. "At least after you out grew your Lizzie stage."**

** Picking a napkin off of the table and tossing it at Emily, she scowled at Johnny as he chuckled. "Lizzie was not that bad, you guys."**

** "Not at all," Johnny agreed. "She was a firecracker, spitfire, and brat all rolled into one with a side of sarcasm."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Carly stared at Jerry and Jax in stunned silence, letting what they had told her sink in. She turned back to Jax and went easily to him when he held out his arms.**

** "We couldn't tell you, Carly. If anyone had found out that Elizabeth was Lorenzo's daughter, she would have been a major target. When he saved Jerry years ago, we both kept watch on her and reported any dangers to him. It was the least that we could do after he risked his own life for my brother's."**

** "I understand," she admitted quietly. "I am just stunned. Too think that Elizabeth is the heir to the Alcazar holdings. All the times that I accused her of being weak and scared. Then she held it all together while learning all of this and finding out that **_**Lucky**_** had faked Jake's death."**

** "She is way stronger than anyone gives her credit for," Jerry agreed. "Fragile was never a word that I associated with her, unlike most of Port Charles. But she is actually not the heir to Lorenzo's holdings. O'Brien took over the Alcazar and Zacchara holdings on behalf of Elizabeth and her son."**

** "Zacchara? Why would her kids have any say with that business?" Carly asked with confusion.**

** "Because Cameron is actually John Zacchara's son. Zander lied to protect the kid from his grandfather that would have killed him and Liz." Jax smiled as his wife just shook her head. "He is back and going to help raise Cam now. O'Brien and Elizabeth are slowly moving toward a permanent relationship."**

** "But I figured with Jake back and Sam gone, that Elizabeth and Jason would get back together. He deserves to know his son."**

** Jerry frowned at the insistant tone. "Carly, why on earth would she go back to him? He defended Sam after everything that she had done to the mother of his son. **_**No**_** woman in their right mind would let that go. But she and Jason are telling Jake the truth. She has no problems with him being a father to his son."**

** Still floundering for words at all that she had learned, Carly just shook her head again. Nothing made sense anymore. All her claims that Elizabeth Webber was not right for the world of danger that Jason lived in had just been blown out of the water. She was Lorenzo's daughter, the mother of a Zacchara, and the mother of Jason's child. "I was so wrong," she muttered.**

** "You were," Jax confirmed as he patted her hand. "But you need to accept that and move on. Elizabeth needs time to adjust to all the changes. Lorenzo is being buried tomorrow along with Francis. That will be very hard on her."**

** Jerry stood and flashed his smile. "I need to go and have a chat with A.J. He owes me an explaination that I am not willing to let him put off anymore." He paused and looked back at Carly. "Is he going to have to take you to court to get rights to Micheal or have you opened your eyes enough to see that you were wrong there too?"  
Frustrated to have misjudged her past choices so badly, Carly exhaled loudly. "He can see him, but it needs to progress at Micheal's pace. He's been through so much, Jerry."**

** She waited until they were alone before looking back at her husband. "Did you know when you called Jerry and Lorenzo that all of this would happen, Jax?"**

** "All of this, do you mean Sonny's death, Carly? No, I did not. I did know that they would take care of any threats. I won't apologize for protecting a woman that needed it, Carly."**

** "It's no that, Jax. I always thought that he was better than everything than you told me." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I messed up so badly."**

** "Just back off of Elizabeth, that is all that Jerry wants. Johnny O'Brien will not take anyone attacking her right now."**

** "I buried my hatchet with her after I thought that she had given Joss a second chance at life. That still stands, Jax. She had no idea that the little boy was not her son. She was still going to save our daughter. I am forever grateful to her."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: As I near the end of this one, it get harder to write what I want. I am starting chapters and deleting them just as fast because I am unhappy with what I have written. LOL.

Thank you to all the readers that have read the story so far. The comments and reviews help to make me want to write. I enjoy knowing that people are liking the story. Hang in there with me, I am almost to end of this one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The cold wind and dark sky matched her mood perfectly as Elizabeth stood beside Johnny as Francis' coffin was lowered into the damp earth. Her emotions were in turmoil from one day to the next and she was exhausted mentally and physically. Having Jake back was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but losing Francis the same night that she had learned that Lorenzo was her father, then held his hand while he died was weighing heavily on her. Feeling a squeeze on her hand, she looked up into concerned green eyes.**

**"Baby, we need to leave. Are you okay?"**

**Looking around, she noticed that everyone was starting down the small slope to the waiting limos. "Yeah, I guess. Can we walk over by Lorenzo's grave before we go back to the house?"**

**Wrapping an arm around her slender frame, he kissed the top of her head before silently leading her over to the more private part of the grave yard where they had buried Lorenzo just yesterday. Feeling her tremble, he peered down at her and worried at her pale complexion and the dark circles under her normally vibrant eyes. Johnny knew that it was starting to sink in all that had been lost. Hoping that she would sleep tonight, he held her as she stood at her father's grave.**

**Once they were back in the warm car, he pulled out his cell phone and called to Nik to check on the boys. Hanging up, he smiled when she curled against his side. "Cam and Jake are fine. Spencer and Nik have them building a fort in Cam's room. How are you holding up, Liz?"**

**"It just hurts so bad, Johnny. Francis was always there for me, without any questions or judgements. Then learning about Lorenzo and losing him in the same day, I feel like it was a cruel trick of fate."**

**"Francis loved you, without a doubt. You were the sister that he never had. As for your father, he protected you the best that he could. He didn't want you to hate him for what Luis had done. Every since he learned that you were his child, he kept tabs on you." Brushing a tear from her cheek, he sighed. "I can't even imagine the rollercoaster that you have been on, Liz. All this happened and then Jake coming back, but you are holding up so strong. No one would blame you if you broke down, baby. Don't hold everything in."**

**"I just don't understand," she whispered sadly, choking on the words. "Why? Why did any of this have to happen?" As the sobs started, he held her and rubbed her back, murmuring soothingly to her.**

**Half an hour later, he carried her into the house where most everyone was gathered in the living room. Emily's forehead wrinkled as she started to stand, concerned that Elizabeth was hurt.**

**"It's fine," Johnny told her softly. "She finally broke down on the way back. She needed to get it all out of her system." He raised an eyebrow at seeing Jason standing the doorway. "I am going to take her upstairs. I will be back in a minute."**

**Zander ran a hand through his dark hair and frowned. "I worry that she has been through too much, too quick."**

**"She has," Jerry conceeded. "But that is one tough little woman up there. If anyone can handle it, she can. It's not like her life has ever been easy, Zander."**

**Grimacing, Jason knew that a lot of the hard times recently had been his fault, inadvertly in some form or fashion. "She looks like she is not sleeping good."**

**"She hasn't been," Johnny confirmed as he stepped into the room and opened the beer that he had snagged from the fridge. He looked at Jason as he leaned against the wall. "Did you need something? Or did you stop in to see Jake?"**

**"A little of both. I spent the last hour or so with Nik and the boys. I figured with how things were with Francis and me in the end, that I should stay home today." He rubbed his temple and exhaled heavily. "I got a phone call today. The baby that Sam was carrying, well, she miscarried this morning."**

**John straightened from where he had been lounging beside Emily and glared at the man. "You knew where the bitch was? Did you have A.J. move her?"**

**"No," he snapped, aggravated with the looks that he was recieving. "A.J. did that on his own, but I am thankful that he did. Granted, I lost the chance to be that child's father, but it was still a part of me, Zacchara."**

**"And you are telling us why?" Jerry wondered aloud.**

**"Because I know that you and O'Brien want to deal with her. I am asking you to let me clean up my mess. I made the disasterous decision that let her into my life. I will be the one to atone for that error."**

**Studying the cold eyes that were trying to mask the emotions, Johnny debated, but knew that Jason needed to do this. "I am surprised that you are even telling me. You could have taken care of things without telling me."**

**Jason met the gaze and nodded. "I could have. However, you are the one that has been clearing the decks, so to speak. I figured that you would appreciate knowing."**

**"I do understand, Morgan. And I think that you actually need the closure. Besides, you will just do it anyway," he added with a smirk. "The only thing that I ask is that one of us are there too. Just for insurance purposes."**

**Knowing that he deserved the uncertainy, it still rankled, but he only gave a short nod. "Fine. I figured that you would want to be there anyway."**

**"Um, I think that Zacchara would be a better person, or even Jerry. I can't be in the same room with that bitch without wanting to strangle her myself." Johnny looked over at John, knowing that he had the ruthlessness of his father, but it hardly ever came through. However, he knew that the man needed to get some things of his chest. And this would be the perect opprotunity for him to do so. "John?"**

**His brown eyes were trained on him as he nodded. "Sure. It would be my pleasure." He cast a glance at Jason. "When?"**

**"Tomorrow night. I don't want to do it tonight. Francis deserves better respect than that."**

**"Perfect."**

**Emily winced but knew that the woman deserved whatever was coming her way. "Um, does this mean that you aren't going to kill A.J.?" **

**"I may have wanted to at first, but then I realized what he had done. In fact, Jerry has known where Sam was since the night after she arrived at the clinic. We have just been keeping watch, making sure that she stayed there." Johnny shrugged as they all looked up in shock. "I keep tabs on all threats."**

**The discussion was quickly tabled as Cam bounded into the room with Jake on his heels and Spencer and Nik bringing up the end of the line. Cam's dark eyes searched the room and settled on Johnny's. "Momma is crying. Is she hurt?"**

**"No, buddy, she is really sad today. I will go check on her." He ruffled his curls and tweaked Jake's nose as he headed up the stairs.**

**Emily saw the expression on her brother's face and took pity on him. Picking Jake up, she gave him a hug and walked over to Jason. Seeing them side by side made her wonder how anyone could have missed the similarities. They looked just alike. "Jake, do you remember Jason?"**

**"Mommy's friend."**

**"Yep, your mommy's friend."**

**Jake studied his father for a couple seconds before reaching out and sliding into his arms. When Jason held him close, the little boy only patted his shoulder and smiled. "My eyes," he said, looking into his same eyes.**

**Clearing his throat, Jason hoarsely replied. "Yep. We do have the same eyes, Jake."**

**Climbing up on the couch beside his father, Cam studied the man holding his brother before looking at John. "Is that Jakie's real daddy?" he asked softly, seeing the resemblence. "I hope so. No one deserves Lucky as a daddy."**

**Unsure how to answer, knowing that Elizabeth and Jason had not told Jake today because of her emotional state before the memorial for Francis, John only smiled. "You are right. Lucky was not a very good daddy, Cam."**

**When the doorbell rang, saving him from answering the question, he saw Zander, Nik, and Jerry look amused at his relief as he jumped to his feet. "I'll get it." Scooping Cam up, he carried him piggyback style to the door, causing Cam to shriek with delight.**

**Jax followed the two into the living room, keeping Carly close to his side. "Hey. We wanted to stop in and see how Elizabeth is?"**

**Looking up and seeing the awe on Jason's face as he held his son, Carly smiled, but stayed silent. Jax had been adamant that she behave. Knowing that this meant the world to her friend, she tightened her grip on her husband's hand, enjoying the moment.**

**"She is not handling today that good," Jerry confessed. "It's been hard on her."**

**Jax's reply was cut off as Johnny hurried down the stairs and ignored everyone, focusing on Emily. "I need you, Em. Now!" he barked out, his tone alerting the adults in the room that something was wrong.**

**Instantly bounding up the stairs, she felt him close on her heels. Entering their bedroom, she gasped at seeing Elizabeth pale and covered in sweat on the bed, looking like she was asleep. "What happened? Elizabeth?"**

**"She just passed out while we were talking. Em? Is she okay?"**

**Checking her friend, Emily noted all her pulse and respiration's seemed normal. "I don't know, Johnny. Did she say anything before passing out? Was she feeling bad?"**

**"She didn't say anything about not feeling well." He ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration and worry. "But she has been quiet all day. I just assumed it was because of everything that has happened."**

**Spotting something that caused her heart to tumble in her chest, Emily raised stricken eyes to Johnny. "Get the car," she snapped quietly but with no room for argument. "We need to go to GH now!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** The waiting room was quiet as everyone sat without saying a word. The few people that had approached Johnny had been snarled at and immediately backed away. Resting his head in hands, he closed his eyes and prayed. When Elizabeth had not regained consciousness on the way to GH and Emily had refused to even say what had concerned her so much, he was ready to explode with impatience.**

** Seeing Patrick Drake walking toward him, Johnny stood and met him in the middle of the room. "How is she?"**

** Uncomfortable with the silence and having to tell the man standing before him the news, Patrick swallowed. "Elizabeth is awake. She gave me permission to update you all on her condition." Pausing when Emily stepped up beside Johnny with everyone moving closer, he took a deep breath. **

** Unable to contain his need to know any longer, Nik shoved his way forward. "Did she agree to the treatment?"**

** Confused and getting angry, Johnny turned and grabbed Nik's shirt, gripping it and dragging him forward. "You knew that something was wrong with her, Nik? Why in the hell would you not tell me?"**

** "It was her choice, O'Brien," Nik argued as he twisted away from the irrate man. "She had to be the one to tell you."**

** Knowing that Nik would not back down, he glared at Patrick. "Tell me what in the hell is going on with her. NOW!"**

** "Elizabeth was diagnosed with cervical and ovarian cancer about three weeks before you all started to show up back in town. She never started any treatment because of everything that was happening." Seeing that everyone was shocked, Patrick paused to give them a couple minutes.**

** Emily covered her mouth to muffle a sob as she leaned heavily on John as he looked just as shell shocked. "Where is Kelly? She needs to see Kelly."**

** "Kelly is in with her now, Emily. They are discussing some choices that need to be made. But Elizabeth knew that you all would be worried, so she sent me to talk to you. Kelly will let you know when you can see her. It will be soon."**

** Nik stepped back as they all turned and looked at him accusingly as Patrick walked away. The pain mixed with rage on Johnny's face was the most worrisome. "I'm sorry, O'Brien, but I respected her wishes. I only knew before you all started to come back because she needed someone that she trusted to make her POA if anything happened." **

** "Why would she not tell everyone and get treatment even after they all arrived?" Jason grounded out between clenched teeth.**

** Carly lifted her head from Jax's shoulder and sighed. "I know why. Liz has always kept everything bottled in. She hates to accept help or have others sympathy. I may have always accused her as weak and needy, but we all know that was just me spouting off at the mouth. Elizabeth is independent."**

** "Then she got caught up in all the drama going on and getting Jake back," Jerry concluded softly, understanding now what had happened. He lifted his eyes and met the dazed green eyes of Johnny. "There are options, O'Brien. But you need to talk with her. I am going back to the house to help Zander with the boys and to let him know what is happening."**

** John straightened, knowing that there was nothing he could do here to help. "I will go with you, Jerry. I am sure that the boys are going to be a handful until Lizabeth gets back." He looked over at Johnny. "Keep us updated."**

** "I will," he croaked, miserable at hearing that Elizabeth had held off getting any help for almost three months.**

** When Kelly Lee appeared twenty minutes later to get him, Johnny was the only person left in the lobby. He had sent everyone back to the house, knowing that she would hate all the attention and hovering. He followed the Asian doctor silently down the hall. "She is tired, Johnny, but doing good. I am letting her go home tonight as long as she comes back for a checkup in two days. I know that you have a lot of questions, but Liz needs to be the one that answers them. If you need to ask anything after she talks with you, I will be available." **

** Smiling as he entered the room, Elizabeth held out her hand. "Johnny, I am so sorry that I scared you."**

** Sitting beside her own the bed, he pulled her into his arms. "God, Liz, I was terrified when you went out on me." He brushed a kiss against her lips. "Why didn't you tell me? We promised no secrets."**

** Tears gathered in her eyes. "I know and I kept meaning to tell you, I did. But something was always going on. It's not an adequate excuse, but I was going to tell you. Everything just snowballed so quick."**

** "It doesn't matter now. Just tell me what we are going to do now. There is no way that I am losing you. The boys and I need you in our lives, baby girl."**

** Running a hand over his cheek as she gave him a small smile, she rested her head against his shoulder. "I am not going anywhere, Johnny. I have no intention to ever leaving my men."**

** "So what are we doing?"**

** She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Nothing for now."**

** His head shot up and he stared at her. "What do you mean?"**

** "The only thing left to do is a hysterectomy. The cancer is progressing slowly. I collapsed today because I was exhausted and have not been eating right. I know better." She brushed a her hand over his and joined their hands. "You know that I love you."**

** "And I love you," his deep voice cracked. "I don't understand though. I don't want this life if you are not in it. You need the surgery, sweetheart. Why wait?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Emily sat staring out at the darkness, swinging gently on the porch while wrapped up in a large quilt that Jerry had brought out for her. Hearing the news that Elizabeth had been keeping quiet had devastated the entire group. Jason had spent time with Jake and Cam before taking off. And while he had not said anything, they all knew that he had left to take care of Sam once and for all. Zander had been unusually somber before calling Alexis and asking for a meeting, wanting to clear the air even if they would never have a true mother/son relationship. Jerry, Jax, and Carly were out picking up dinner and were going to stop in and tell A.J. while they were out. **

** John opened the door and shivered as the cold breeze engulfed him. Sitting beside her, he rested an arm behind her on the back of the swing. "They boys are down for the night. I made them grilled cheeses and fries." **

** "I'm sure that they loved that."**

** Turning his head to study her, he caught a lock of her hair in his fingers and twirled it. "She will beat it, Em. All we can do is stand beside her."**

** "And I will, you know that. But why would she not tell us any sooner?"**

** Sighing, he shifted uneasily. "I think that things just moved so quickly with everyone coming back from the dead that she couldn't really process it all. Then her and O'Brien started getting serious right when she found out about Lorenzo. Him and Francis died, hitting her like a wrecking ball. But I think that getting Jake back was the main thing that pushed it to the back of her list of priorities. She was just so overwhelmed with an array of emotions. We all knew that she was handling too much at once, we just had no idea the extent."**

** "She has to make it through this, John. The boys need her, and I just got my best friend back."**

** "I know, Em. Cam and Jake need her more than anyone."**

** Wincing at her going on, she paused. "Sorry. I know that you still love her."**

** He looked out at the trees that were dusted with snow. "I do love Lizabeth and I always will. She is the mother of my child. She raised Cam without me for seven years though. Elizabeth has moved on. And I accept that. I see how her eyes light up when O'Brien is around. As long as he treats her good and makes her happy, that is all that I want for her."**

** "But I thought..."**

** He looked over and sadly shook his head. "I was living in the past, Emily. We grew apart. I could see that after I stopped being so stubborn. Now your brother has to learn that lesson too."**

** Resting her head against his arm, she relaxed into his side. "Jason will be fine. Getting Jake back will help. He gets another chance to know his son, without that skank plotting to ruin it."**

** Still not thrilled with Morgan's actions in the past that helped create this mess, he kept his opinions to himself. Emily was already dealing with too much for him to make a sarcastic comment. Noticing the headlights of the SUV, he squeezed her hand as they saw Johnny pull up. Seeing Elizabeth in the passenger side, they exchanged confused looks before getting up to greet the couple.**


	23. Chapter 23

I had a hard time getting the conversation with Jake down to my satisfaction. It is hard to tell how much a little one like he is in the story would really understand. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I rewrote it a couple times before I finally just went with this one.

By the way...only one or two chapter left to go. I am wrapping this one up. It has been fun to see what you guys think. All your reviews kept me going even after my muse tried to run away.

Happy reading!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

** "Stop staring at me like that," Elizabeth stated calmly as she sat on the couch. Watching as Emily and John looked at her with concern, she exhaled loudly. "I am sorry that I did not tell you all sooner, but this right here, this is why. I don't want you all staring at me, hovering and smothering me." Her bright eyes fell to Emily's face. "You of all people should remember what is like to not want everyone to know, Em."**

** "I do remember. But I am still mad that you put off getting treatment."**

** "Speaking of that, when are you going to start whatever needs to be done?" John asked. Seeing her glance over at Johnny as he sat beside her and pulled her close, he had to wonder why Johnny had tensed up. "You are going to, aren't you?"**

** "Yes," Johnny snapped, cutting her off as she opened her mouth. "She is."**

** The tension immediately rose in the room and John and Emily both frowned. Emily cleared her throat. "Are they able to do anything besides surgery?"**

** "No. I will have to have a complete hysterectomy. Kelly and I knew from the beginning that it was the only option." Not really wanting to discuss any specific details or answer the next question that she knew was coming, Elizabeth looked around. "Where is everyone?"**

** Recognizing the evasion tactic, John decided to play along. He knew that Emily would be more blunt in getting Elizabeth to talk. He could also see that O'Brien seemed to be lost in thought. "Um, Jason spent some time with the boys and then left. Zander was going to go see Alexis. And Jerry left to go spend time with his brother and he is bringing food back from the Metrocourt."**

** "And Jax will send him back with enough food to last for a week," she added. **

** "Probably," Emily agreed. "Now enough avoiding the topic. Since things are settled, when are you having the surgery?"**

** "It will be awhile," she started slowly.**

** "No it will not be," Johnny cut in, his voice low but with emotion. "Damn it, Liz. Kelly said that this was risky."**

** "And my choice!" she snapped. "Stop and think, Johnny, about what you are saying. Stop just reacting. You have a level head. You are one of the most stubborn men that I know, but you are not thinking straight."**

** Lost about what the issue was, Emily frowned while John just sat there and thought for a minute. As he finally understood, having a pretty good idea what was going on, he kept silent. There was no way that he getting involved in this. Emily however, was not about to just sit there and listen to her friend take a chance with her life. "Elizabeth, how could you even think of waiting? You are one of the people that rode me over getting help when I had breast cancer."**

** "I am not having an abortion just so I can have this surgery."**

** "**_**That is not what I said!**_** Do you think that I like either option, Elizabeth?" Johnny growled. "Because I don't. I want you and this baby. But Kelly said that you could get so sick that you and the baby may not make it."**

** Uncomfortable with the private conversation that was starting, John tugged a shocked, but unresisting, Emily to her feet. "Come on," he whispered. "This is not a conversation that they need to have with an audience."**

** Closing her eyes briefly, she released a breath. "Johnny, please, you cannot honestly think that I would terminate this pregnancy. Especially considering that after I have the surgery, they will be no more kids." Turning, she reached for his hands. "I love you, and I want this baby. Do you not want to have any kids?"**

** "Of course I do," he whispered. "But I want you too." Anguish resonated in his voice, making her eyes water. "What I am suppose to do if anything happens and you don't make it. Dr. Lee said that it would be a risky chance."**

** "No, she said that there was a chance that we could both not make it. A small chance. It is more likely that I will be fine. And right after she did a C-section, she would perform the hysterectomy. I have no intention of giving up, of not being here with you, Cam, and Jake. But I also refuse to not try and give **_**our**_** child a chance at life."**

** Torn, he swallowed thickly as he pulled her snug against him. "God, I love you so much, Lizbits. Of course I want this baby. And if you weren't facing the possibility of killing yourself to carry it to term, I would be ecstatic." He kissed her temple and rested his head beside hers. "You can't leave me. We went through so much to be where we are."**

** "What are you saying?" she asked softly as she breathed in his scent.**

** Tangling his hand in her silky curls, he brought her face to his and kissed her deeply. "I am saying that you have to be honest with me about how you are feeling, every step through this pregnancy. You can't hide the smallest thing about your health. You follow all the doctor's orders."**

** A huge grin broke out on her pale face and her eyes shined with happiness. "I love you so much! It will be okay, Johnny. I can feel it. Everything will be fine."**

** Praying that she was right, he smiled back. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Opening the door, Johnny motioned him inside. "Hey."**

** Taking his leather coat off and tossing it over the back of the chair, Jason looked around. "Hey. Is Zacchara still meeting me tonight?"**

** "Yeah. I heard that you had her moved to a safe house last night. I think that they all thought that you were going to do it on your own." Leading the way into the empty kitchen, he poured two cups of coffee and gave one to Jason. **

** "Naw. I thought about it, but I did tell you that I wouldn't do on the night that Francis was buried. How is Elizabeth?" he asked, unable to hold it in any longer.**

** Johnny paused for a second before taking a drink of his coffee. "She is feeling pretty good this morning. Are you ready to tell Jake that you are his father?"**

** "I am," Jason said with a smile. "I never thought that I would have this chance, to really be a father to him. I just wander how much he is going to understand."**

** "More than you might think. He is a bright kid, Jason."**

** He nodded. "I know. Him and Cam are both extremely smart and pick up on things quickly. She has done a great job with the boys, considering that most of it was done with no help. God knows that Spencer was not helpful in the least."**

** Grimacing at even the name, Johnny nodded. "She said that you called this morning and wanted to talk to her before you both told Jake. Zander and I are going to take the boys outside and let them play in the snow to give you some privacy. But do NOT upset her, Jason. She needs to stay calm and not be overly emotional as much as possible."**

** Understanding the warning for what it was, Jason could not blame him for feeling the need to protect her. "I have no intention of purposely upseting her, O'Brien. But I do want to clear the air. Even though I regret the chances that I wasted, I want to have a good friendship at least with the mother of my son. Jake deserves parents that are not constantly on edge near one another."**

** "I agree." Johnny turned as Elizabeth entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"**

** She smiled brightly. "I am fine, Johnny." Her eyes traveled over to Jason before she grabbed the cup of orange juice that Johnny handed her. "Zander already took the boys out the front door. Nik brought Spencer over too. So you three should have your hands full."**

** Casting one more warning look at Jason, Johnny kissed her quickly before disappearing out the room.**

** "Before we discuss anything else, are you going to be okay?"**

** Hearing the sincerity, she offered him a small smile as she sat down at the table. "I will be fine, Jason. But thank you."**

** Sitting across from her, he looked at his hands. "I don't really know where to start, Elizabeth. I owe you an apology for so much."**

** "Jason, please don't," she interrupted. When he looked up, she saw the emotions swirling in his eyes. "You made mistakes. I made mistakes. We both have regrets too. I know that you are sorry. I also realize that even though we never quiet got it right between us, I don't regret what we had. We got Jakie out of the deal. I will never regret our son."**

** "Me either," he whispered softly. "He is the one thing that I can honestly say that I have no regrets about. But, Elizabeth, I hurt you. I stood by and let Sam hurt you. Going even further back, I knew that Zacchara was alive and hiding to keep you and Cam safe. I helped hide the fact."**

** "I know." Tears gathered on her lashes. "And that hurts, more than I think you know. I was so scared, Jason. But we both know that he helped make that situation. And I survived. Just like I survived everything else."**

** "How can you move past everything so easily? I hurt you, repeatedly." He paused and watched as she took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"**

** Waving away his concern, she took a drink of her juice. "I am fine, just a bit of an upset stomach. It will pass. And I am not forgetting, but I refuse to live my life holding on to so much anger. Yes, you hurt me, but I hurt you too. Most of the damage that you are blaming yourself for is Sam's work. While you may have been blind to what she did, SHE did it. I'm not forgetting," she repeated. "But I am telling you to let it go. Because I am. It is the only way that I can move on. And I am moving on, Jason. I love Johnny." Seeing the pain in his eyes, she looked away to gather herself. "I moved on, Jason. I am happy with him. He loves me and the boys. I am taking the chance. And you need to forgive yourself and find someone that can make you happy. Someone that accepts you and knows that you aren't perfect but loves you anyway. I don't want you miserable, Jason. But I also cannot go backwards with you."**

** "I know that you love O'Brien. You can see it whenever you two are near each other," he admitted. "I wish you nothing but happiness, Elizabeth. And I know that there is too much damage between us. But it still hurts. Then yesterday, hearing that you are sick, it made me realize that I didn't want anything to happen you, ever. But especially while the air was still thick between us with pain and anger. You were always a friend. And if I can't have you as more than that, I want my friend back." **

** "Oh, Jason. We never stopped being friends, not really. After I thought that I had lost Jake, I broke. Nothing was right. I was wrong to blame you for so much. You thought that you had lost him too."**

** "I really don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am happy that you are offering it. I know that it is probably mostly for Jake, but thank you anyway."**

** She shook her head, an amused smile gracing her lips. "I already told you, we both made mistakes. Yes, you hurt me, and I hurt you. But we never did it intentionally. That makes a huge difference."**

** Taking a drink of coffee to gather his thoughts, Jason looked out the window and saw the boys playing and running wild while laughing. "Before we talk to Jake, are you going to be okay? Really okay."**

** "I will be. I will have the surgery that is needed and as long as that goes as expected, I will be cancer free."**

** Relieved, he sat back and stretched his long legs out. "Will you have it soon?"**

** Biting her lip, she answered evasively. "As soon as I can."**

** Catching the tell that she was leaving something out, he caught her eye. "Why not right away?"**

** "Jason."**

** "No. I am concerned. That won't change, now or ever."**

** "Well, I have to wait to have the hysterectomy because I am pregnant." Seeing his eyes widen, she shrugged uncomfortably. "I am barely a month, so it will be awhile."**

** "Um, congratulations. I am sure that you and O'Brien must be thrilled," he responded softly.**

** "Thrilled, but extremely worried," Johnny answered as he swept into the room. "Sorry, but Jake is wanting to come in. Are you two ready?"**

** "Yeah. Are you taking Cam to meet John at Kelly's? I heard them talking about it this morning."**

** "I am. I will bring you back lunch." Tossing another warning look at Jason, he opened the back door. "Jake! Come on, buddy. Mommy wants you." He turned and grabbed his phone that was on the counter. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Watching Jason hold his son and joking with him, Elizabeth felt her heart ache. They both should have known each other all along. She blamed herself for their time that they had missed. Her selfishness in wanting to protect Lucky had hurt her baby boy, and Jason. Just like she had told him earlier, she knew that she had made mistakes and had regrets too. That was one of her biggest. Denying her son and his father of their rightful time together.**

** "Um, Jakie. Mommy wanted to talk to you about your daddy," she started slowly, unsure exactly the best way to do this.**

** His head jerked up and he frowned at her. "Lucky was no my daddy, Mommy."**

** Startled, she nodded. "No, baby, he wasn't. And I am sorry for letting him pretend to be."**

** "Jake, how did you know that Lucky wasn't your real daddy?" Jason questioned, wanting to know how he had figured it out. **

** The little blond haired boy looked up and smiled. "Lucky tolds me when I was gone. Him said that my daddy looked like me and that I was just a way to keep Mommy unders controls."**

** Quickly banking back his anger, Jason looked up and saw Elizabeth was silently crying and wiping her eyes.**

** "D-did he tell who your daddy was?" she asked, knowing the answer already. Lucky was too selfish to give her little boy any type of joy.**

** "Nopes! But I knows anyway," he announced, startling them both. Jake turned and smiled up at Jason. "Yous! I look likes you! Even Cammie said so. Are you my daddy?"**

** With his eyes wet, Jason nodded. "I sure am, Jake. And I have missed you so much. I love you!"**

** Wrapping his arms around his father's neck, he smiled. "I likes you. You will be a nice daddy! You don't yells all the time."**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Finally an update! Yay! And you will be happy that there is only one chapter after this one. I loved writing this story, but it is so hard to end it. At least for me it is. I just hope that after the next chapter that I have created an ending that suites the story and ties up any lose ends.

Thank you to all those that have read the story and reviewed. It gives me the inspiration to carry on even as I watch GH fall apart.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

** It was close to three am when the back door finally opened. Looking up and seeing the dark expressions on both men's face, Johnny just remained silent as he handed out a couple of beers along with the one that he was retrieving for himself. He knew that the nights events had been a long time coming, but none of them had ever liked to take out woman. But he had to admit that Samantha McCall was the one exception. He would have loved to taken that trashy bitch out, but he knew that Morgan had to be the one that righted the wrong that he had allowed by letting her harm Elizabeth and the boys.**

** John sank into a chair and released a groan. "Everything quiet here tonight?"**

** "All except for Emily having a meltdown because Alexis showed up here looking for Zander."**

** "Damn," Jason muttered. "Did you have to contain Em?"**

** Johnny snickered. "No. A.J. threw her in the snow and then shoved Alexis in as well. I was afraid to go near them. They were snarling and screaming at one another something fierce. But I was pissed at both of them by the time it was over. They woke both the boys and Elizabeth up."**

** Wincing at that, John had to admit that the mental picture of both women in the snow cracked him up. "So, is Emily speaking to A.J.?"**

** "Not at the moment. But she went to stay with Edward since the house is empty now. Him and A.J. fought over ELQ so he moved into a hotel room until he finds a place." Turning his focus to his former boss, Johnny could see the pain in his eyes. "Did everything go like discussed?"**

** Coming back to the present, Jason rubbed his jaw. "Yeah. I was just thinking about all the damage that she did here. To everyone that she came into contact with."**

** "All you can do is learn from the mistake, Jason. We all made them."**

** "None of yours tried to kill your son," he countered sadly.**

** John snorted. "No. But you forget that Lucky was on all of us, even Liz, and he was involved in that mess." He glanced at the clock on the wall and winced. "I need to go to bed. I promised Cam that we could go to Kelly's for breakfast." He paused and looked at Jason. "Em and I are taking Jake as well. You should join us."**

** "Thanks," he murmured as John disappeared up the back stairs to the room that he was using. Seeing that Johnny was watching him, Jason just returned the stare.**

** "I am just surprised that you two are being so civil. I know that he blamed you for a long time."**

** "Yeah, well, he was right to. I seriously screwed up." Jason exhaled heavily. "I look back now after finally seeing all that I missed these past years, and I am shocked that you all did not kill me like you did Sonny."**

** "We were all ready to, except for Emily and A.J. of course. But I knew that Elizabeth would never want that. Lorenzo was harder to convince, but he was thinking as a father."**

** "That still blows me away," Jason admitted with a frown. "Her being his daughter is just a weird twist of fate."**

** Green eyes sparkled with amusement. "You do know that we all tried to protect her from a life that she was actually more suited to than all of us, except for maybe Zacchara. He was born into just like she was." Sitting the empty bottle down, he lost all traces of friendliness from his face. "Did the bitch say anything that we didn't already know?"**

** "I really didn't give her the option. I was just so pissed, hell, I still am. I let her ruin my life."**

** "No, you let a wide variety of people too close. You allowed them to hurt Liz and the boys. But it is not as bad as you think, Morgan. Your son is alive and back with his family. Elizabeth and Cam are happy. You need to accept the good that came out of this clusterfuck. Not everyone was going to get the happily ever after, Jason." **

** Acknowledging the honest remark, he raised sad eyes and looked at his one time friend. "You are."**

** Johnny shook his head. "Elizabeth's happiness is all that I want. Her and the kids come first, Jason. They always have for me. You and Zacchara both are connected with her. He is moving on. Now you have to let go too. If you really loved her, you would just want her to be happy, no matter if it wasn't with you. Stop being selfish, Jason."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Elizabeth evaded his arms and shook her head at him with a smirk on her face. "Oh no, O'Brien. You are not funny!"**

** "I'm not trying to be funny," he countered as he stalked her. "Did you honestly think that I would just let your stunt this morning go?" he growled.**

** Eyes wide with delight, she quickly danced away as he grabbed for her again. When she managed to escape his arms once again, she tilted her head and studied him carefully. "I already said that I am sorry. You are being unreasonable."**

** "Uh huh. You telling Cam and Jake to throw ice cold water on me while I was sleeping is not reasonable behavior for a mother of two with another one on the way." When her eyes softened at the mention of the baby, he sneakily grasped her and pulled her against his chest. "You know what?" he whispered smoothly into the shell of her ear. "I think that you are amazing, even if you do have a devious mind, Lizzie."**

** Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled into his embrace. "I am only devious for you, O'Brien."**

** They sank into the deep cushions of the couch as he still held her. "I am so thankful that I am here with you right now. After everything that we have been through, I did not think that we would ever get here."**

** Pressing a kiss against his lips, she ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Good things happen to those that have faith and believe, Johnny. You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself."**

** "I always knew that you would land on your feet, baby. I had no doubt about that. You have more strength and resolve than any other person that I have ever met." With her cradled in his arms, Johnny brushed a fingertip over her plush lips. "Do you remember when you had Cam and what I promised? That I would never leave you if I had a choice. I knew then that you were the one that was meant for me."**

** Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. "You were so sure that Cameron and I would both be fine. You were my rock." She pressed a hand to her still flat tummy. "And now we are having another child. One that you and I created."**

** "That we are, but I will love all our kids the same, Liz." His fingers intertwined with hers as he felt his heart ache for all that she had been through and all that she still had to face. "You know, learning of the cancer only enforces that life is too short with too many unknown twists in it. No matter how much you plan ahead and try to control what happens, destiny will never let you be in charge. I do know that I love you, Elizabeth, and I cannot lose you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a blue velvet bag and opened it. The white gold band that emerged was inlaid with sapphires with a beautiful diamond centered in the middle. Hearing her soft gasp, he tilted her chin up so that he could see her eyes. "I want to marry you, Elizabeth, to spend eternity with you. I know that it may be too soon..."**

** Gently placing a trembling finger to his lips, she licked her lips nervously. "It's been way too long, Johnny. This moment has been coming since we met. I want to spend eternity with you too."**

** Slipping the ring on the correct finger, he crushed his lips to hers and knew that their lives were finally heading in the right direction. And although it was rare that he ever prayed, he had been since learning about the cancer and the pregnancy. But one thing that he was certain of was that he not wasting a single moment of the time that they had left. Whether it be months or years, Johnny was never wasting a second of that time.**


End file.
